Kiseki no Nakama
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Memiliki teman adalah keajaiban, tak peduli temanmu adalah orang yang ajaib. Chapter 5: Siapa sangka kemarin lawan namun hari ini harus menjadi kawan? Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Karena tidak seorang pun ingin berpisah dari teman-teman setim basket yang penting dan berharga. "Aku tidak ingin-" -berpisah lagi. / Warn: light shounen-ai, OOC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Salam kenal untuk warga fandom KnBI. Saya mohon kerjasamanya, pendatang baru di fandom ini. *sungkem dalam-dalam* **

**Ketika saya membuat fic ini, murni di saat hiatus berkepanjangan dan kemampuan menulis sedang tumpul-tumpulnya. Tapi, nurani (sisi fangirling tepatnya) menjerit minta ide ini disalurkan, meski … saya masih sangat awam dengan fandom KnB! *dogeza* sungguh, maafkan saya. /padahal menjejaki satu fandom tanpa tahu medan amat melanggar prinsip pribadi saya/ (_._)a**

_**So, I will survive~**_

Dozo, Minna-sama! 

**.**

**Disclaimer ****: Kuroko no Basket **_**belongs to**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warning ****: Alternate Reality, OOCness, OC, absurdity, alur lambat, light shounen-ai, sisipan bahasa asing, etc. **

**.**

_**Warning**_** berjaga-jaga maka saya masukkan **_**light shounen-ai**_**, meski sebenarnya masih sangat friendship hanya **_**buddy-buddy complex**_**. ;)**

**Tidak suka? Mohon jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Tetsu-_kun_!" _

_Langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan dari seberang jalan. Dia menoleh, menemukan gadis itu tersenyum ceria seraya melambai penuh semangat padanya. _

"_Ayo kita main basket lagi suatu saat nanti!" seru gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut, "lain kali, bersama semuanya!" _

_Tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk. "Iya." _

Kisah-kisah masa lalu menggelinding layaknya bola basket, dari sejak dulu ketika ia hanya bermimpi, hingga sekarang mahir memainkan bola oranye itu.

Cerita di waktu lampau hingga dewasa ini mengilas balik—memantul-mantul laksana bola basket.

Dan peristiwa terkini diakhiri oleh aksinya yang meraih bola basket lalu melemparkannya pada destinasi, bermuara menembus keranjang dan jatuh diraih lagi seperti quick-rebound oleh tangannya.

Kemudian suara peluit panjang, gegap-gempita euforia, dan sosok-sosok samar berhamburan … hangat memeluknya.

"Woof … WOOF!"

Oh, itu suara anjing.

Tirai kelopak terangkat, mengerjap dalam gelap, manik biru berpendar. Hening ruangan disisipi deru napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia mendudukkan diri, meraih anjing kecil yang melompat ke pangkuannya lalu mendeking—seakan mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Sshh … aku hanya bermimpi—" Tangan yang ahli mengendalikan bola basket itu kini menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala anjing berwarna hitam putih itu, hendak menenangkan, "—mimpi yang amat panjang, Nigou."

"ARf!"

Senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya tatkala si anjing mendaratkan jilatan basah pada pipinya. Bermimpi tentang mereka dan relasi yang bahkan terbersit dalam imaji, agak miris ia menertawakan realita dan mimpinya yang bagai ironi.

Di akhir, mimpi bisa saja terealisasi. Mungkin terwujud ironi ini, entah kapan namun pasti.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **__**Kuroko no Basket**__** fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Kiseki no Nakama **

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Important Things"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Papa, sarapan sudah siap!" Gadis yang merupakan pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin itu selesai menata kudapan, terkejut melihat ayahnya sudah duduk manis di meja makan. "Sejak kapan Papa duduk di sana?!"

"Ah, sungguh pagi yang indah~ disiapkan sarapan oleh putriku yang imuuut! Oh, Riko, sungguh Papamumu ini amat tersan—"

"Oke-oke, sarapan sekarang!" potong Riko tegas seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"_Itadakimasu~"_ ucap sepasang ayah dan putri keluarga Aida itu di sela suara televisi yang menayangkan salah satu_ channel_ internasional olahraga terkemuka.

Riko yang sebelumnya fokus pada sarapannya sambil sibuk googling di ponsel, fangirling tentang para olahragawan macho bertubuh seksi dan membuatnya terkikik senang. Ah, sungguh lihatlah tubuh-tubuh indah mereka—

"Riko, apa hari ini kau akan pulang cepat?"

Pertanyaan sang ayah mengusik sesi menyenangkannya. Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "Tidak. Aku akan mendiskusikan menu latihan dengan tim basket Seirin. Semester ini aku dan teman-teman seangkatan sudah kelas tiga, sudah harus non-aktif kegiatan grup. Karena itu aku harus memastikan junior-junior kami tidak bermalas-malasan dan tetap berlatih."

"Baru juga dua minggu masuk. Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Kepala keluarga Aida itu menilik dua buah surat yang berada di dekatnya.

"Haaah~" Riko meletakkan handphone-nya dengan tangan kiri. "Sesuai jadwal, sebenarnya. Klubku sudah dapat anggota-anggota baru kelas satu, cukup banyak. Harus diseleksi mana yang benar-benar berniat bergabung atau hanya ingin cari popularitas. Lalu filtrasi, mencari yang kira-kira bisa masuk tim regular atau paling tidak bench. Target tim basket Seirin semester ini, tentu menang Inter-High!" ujarnya ambisius sembari mengacungkan sendok menggunakan tangan kanan.

Gadis yang kini berambut coklat sebahu itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi ayahnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, kerutan samar muncul di dahi yang dikeruti usia itu. "Inter-high?"

"Tentu saja! Ini karena tahun lalu kami tidak menang. Tahun ini harus balas dendam. Fufufufu~" Pelatih sekaligus manager tim basket Seirin itu tertawa ambisius.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menyadari sesuatu. Matanya lantas melirik dua buah surat yang ia letakkan dekat tas kerjanya. Diam-diam pandangannya berubah datar Begitu saja rasa simpati muncul tanpa disadari putrinya yang tenggah memekik entah karena apa.

"_Generation of miracles_—"

Perkataan itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Sepuluh orang sosok pemuda pemain basket ditampilkan di layar televisi. Riko memekik kagum tatkala melihat pemuda-pemuda yang dijuluki generation of miracles tersebut, tampan dengan tubuh proporsional yang layak dilabeli kata sempurna. Matanya berbinar-binar terpaku pada televisi, terpukau dengan pemain-pemain basket yang terpecah jadi dua tim itu bertanding satu sama lain dengan imbang dan luar biasa.

"—_they will beat every opponent over with their waves of miraculous. They will become number 1 in the world soon!" _

Pembaca berita di televisi channel internasional itu mengulas luas tentang sepuluh pemain tersebut lengkap dengan profil dan histori, serta prestasi karir mereka selama bermain basket. Menilik hanya dari tubuh-tubuh para pemuda itu, angka-angka imajiner dari kemampuan mereka menjadi data solid yang mencengangkan. Ia menarik konklusi bahwa kesimpulan dari data yang ia dapatkan sungguh mengintimidasi, terlebih dengan tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya.

Belum apa-apa Kagetora sudah merasa hidupnya agak rumit.

Kagetora tidak lagi memedulikan bahwa putri tersayangnya sibuk _fangirling_ begitu bahagia, tak menghiraukan sang ayah yang cenderung protektif—posesif diperhalus—dan roman wajahnya berubah serius. Ia berpikir keras—terpengaruh oleh superioritas Generation of Miracles—sembari menandaskan sarapannya. Setelah selesai, pria yang dulu merupakan mantan pemain basket tim nasional Jepang tersebut menyesap sisa kopinya. Diliriknya Riko yang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Riko-_chan_, bagaimana kalau diantar—"

"Tidak usah~"

"Tapi, nanti kalau di jalan terjadi sesua—"

"Oh, Papa! Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak paranoid?"

"Aku kan hanya mengkhawatir—"

"—oke, oke. Aku bisa terlambat kalau berdebat terus—" Usai memakai sepatu, Riko berdiri dan mengecup ringan pipi sang ayah. "—tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati di jalan, Papa."

Kagetora tampak luluh. Senyum melebar, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Akhirnya dengan sukacita ia melepas keberangkatan putrinya ke sekolah. Barulah dia teringat dua amplop itu, lantas dititipkannya pada Riko.

"Apa ini, Papa?" Riko membolak-balik dua amplop yang diberikan kepadanya. Sebuah tulisan tanpa identitas pengirim, hanya ada pada penerima yang dituju. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu terkejut ketika melihat tulisan di pojok kanan atas pada setiap amplop.

"Berikan saja pada mereka," jawab Kagetora tenang. Ia tidak lagi memasang ekspresi oh-aku-ayah-bahagia-sedunia. "Katakan pada mereka untuk mengikuti apa yang tertulis di surat itu."

"Papa, apa maksud—"

"Berangkatlah, Riko! Kau bisa kesiangan jika tidak berangkat sekarang." Kagetora menepuk kepala putrinya yang cemberut, kekeraskepalaannya terlihat dengan gelagat hendak melancarkan protes andai sang ayah tidak berkata tegas, "dan segera berikan pada mereka. Jangan intip isinya!"

Riko mencibir. Ia menghentakkan langkah-langkah panjang, berlari-lari kecil seraya menyerukan, _"Ittekimasuuu!"_ jelas sekali hendak lekas sampai sekolah, jadi ia bisa tahu apa isi surat yang dititipkan padanya.

Tepat setelah itu, ponselnya bordering. Kagetora yang memutuskan untuk menonton _channel_ olahraga internasional lagi, kini menerima panggilan masuk. Suara khas seseorang menyapanya, melaporkan hal yang ingin ia dengar. Hal berikutnya yang ia dengar membuat dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Baguslah, Shiro-_chan_. Soal syarat yang dia ajukan, aku akan coba bernegosiasi dengannya."

.

#~**~#

.

Putri tunggal keluarga Aida itu gila karena penasaran yang menghantuinya. Ia baru saja akan merobek amplop untuk mencari tahu isi surat yang dititipkan sang ayah padanya, ketika telepon genggamnya berdering menandakan menerima pesan masuk.

Ia membaca pesannya, semakin jengkel karena ayahnya yang mengirim pesan bertuliskan, _'Jangan coba-coba membuka suratnya. Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri isinya setelah mereka membaca surat.' _

"Aku bisa gilaaaa!" desis Riko kesal. Ia menjejalkan surat-surat itu kembali pada tas sekolah. Menggerutu dan merutuki betapa bus dengan kecepatan 80km/jam berjalan selayaknya siput, keong, ulat, atau makhluk apa pun yang bergerak terlampau lambat.

Dalam bus ia bertanya-tanya motif sang ayah menitipkan surat pada mereka. Mengapa pada mereka? Ada urusan apa sang ayah dengan kedua orang tersebut? Mengingat ekspresi serius sang ayah, Riko mengerti bahwa apa pun itu, ini adalah hal yang serius.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat Riko kian dihimpit rasa penasaran.

Seturunnya dari bus, dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang Riko tak pernah tahu ia punya, ia berlari sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Entah sudah berapa orang yang ia sodok dan tabrak, pelatih tim basket Seirin itu menggumamkan maaf teriring senyum yang dipaksakan. Langkahnya berpacu dengan waktu, gadis tersebut tak berpikir panjang untuk berlari sepanjang jalan menuju ke _gym_. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka pasti ada di _gym_, berlatih basket atau pemanasan, atau mungkin piket membersihkan gym.

**BRAAAK!**

Pemuda-pemuda yang semula sedang berkonversasi ringan sembari latih-tanding basket itu menoleh, awalnya hendak menyapa ceria siapa pun orang yang baru masuk dengan membanting pintu semena-mena. Mereka langsung syok ketakutan menemukan sang pelatih, pelaku yang membanting pintu besar _gym_, tersengal-sengal tak karuan selaras dengan wajahnya yang campur-aduk antara semangat yang membara disisip kesal.

"_O-ohayou, Kantoku!"_ seru mereka serentak dengan tubuh ditegapkan. Permainan terhenti seketika.

Riko berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _gym_, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang sembari menggeser tas-tas para pemuda didikannya dalam basket itu.

Anggota-anggota tim basket Seirin tersebut perlahan menghapiri pelatih mereka. Saling berpandangan dan menyikut satu sama lain. Hyuga yang saling lirik dengan Kiyoshi selama sekian detik akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang. Sang kapten paham makna yang tersirat dari lirikan tersebut, jadi ia meraih sebuah botol air mineral belum diminum miliknya, menawarkannya tanpa suara pada gadis yang kini sedang menyeka keringatnya. Riko meraih botol tersebut, lalu menenggak banyak-banyak air yang terdapat di dalamnya. Baru dia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Ada apa, Riko?" tanya Kiyoshi tenang. Suaranya mengisi keheningan aneh yang menelusup ke gym di antara hawa ketegangan para pemuda lainnya.

Riko tidak lekas menjawab. Dia memberikan kembali botol pada Hyuga sebelum beralih rusuh mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mengeluarkan dua buah amplop. Ia melesakkan dua buah amplop tersebut kepada mereka yang berhak menerimanya. "Cepat buka ini … SEKARANG!" serunya dengan eksitasi berlebihan dan suara terlampau kencang, menyebabkan para pemuda di hadapannya berjengit.

"Surat apa ini, Kantoku?" tanya Kagami seraya meraih amplop yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ja-ja-jangan-jangan … itu surat pemecatan Kagami dan Kuroko dari tim!" cetus Tsuchida dengan asumsi asalnya.

"HEEE?! Kenapa?! Aku kan tidak berbuat kesalahan apa pun!" protes Kagami keras.

"Atau skorsing … karena kemarin kau mematahkan ring basket kita, Kagami!" kata Fukuda mengingatkan.

"Hei, itu kan karena ring basketnya sudah karatan!"

"Bohong," Kuroko ikut menimpali dengan ekspresi datarnya, "ring basket tentu saja masih baru. Itu karena Kagami-kun melakukan dunk terlalu keras."

"Ta-tapi, kan, ring basketnya langsung diganti dengan yang baru!" Kagami semakin syok sebelum teringat, "Kau juga dapat surat yang sama, Kuroko."

"Woof!"

"Diam kau, Nigou!"

"Oh, lihat! Kalian membuat Mitobe khawatir, Kagami, Kuroko." Koganei menunjuk Mitobe yang airmukanya tampak bingung dan khawatir.

"Atau mungkin itu detensi. Bukan skorsing apalagi dikeluarkan," kata Kiyoshi mencoba menengahi, "lagipula bagaimana bisa duo combo Seirin dikeluarkan dari tim basket Seirin? Mereka berdua kan _scorer_ tim kita."

"_Scorer … scoring_! Skorsing _scoring_!" Tiba-tiba Izuki membuka buku catatannya, lalu mencatat dengan serius. "Aku harus mencatat ini."

Hyuga memijat pelipisnya. Bingung dengan kerusuhan yang hanya diakibatkan oleh satu cetusan saja. Sudah tugasnya sebagai kapten untuk menenangkan tim. Baru saja ia hendak menegur mereka yang rusuh berkonversasi dimulai dengan mengomeli Izuki dan kata-kata randomnya, tapi ia keburu didahului oleh sentakan Riko.

"DIAM!" Riko berdiri seraya berkacak pingggang. "Jika benar isi suratnya seperti itu, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi, tahu!"

Kuroko kembali mengobservasi suratnya—tanpa identitas pengirim sama sekali—melontarkan tanya. "Siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini, Kantoku?"

"Papaku."

"HEEEE?! KENAPA?!" serempak kompak mereka berseru terkejut.

"Oh, sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir," ucap Hyuga seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh intip isinya! Makanya aku buru-buru ke sekolah karena penasaran." Riko mengedikkan bahu. Mata coklatnya dibinari sarat penasaran dan keingintahuan. "Cepat baca sekarang!"

Ketika Kagami dan Kuroko membuka amplop, mengeluarkan surat lantas membacanya, dikelilingi teman-teman mereka yang turut ingin tahu isi surat tersebut—notabene dikirim oleh ayahnya pelatih. Ada tiga kertas dengan ukuran berbeda yang terdapat di dalam amplop.

"Surat dispensasi?" Kagami memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Hoo! Lihat itu! Tanda tangan langsung kepala sekolah dan wakilnya!" Furihata yang berada di samping Kagami menujuk bagian bawah kertas di lembar pertama surat, plus stempel berlambang Seirin.

"Diberikan dispensasi untuk mengikuti rapat penting di Tokyo _National Gym_?" gumam Kawahara yang berdiri di antara Kagami dan Kuroko.

Gerombolan pemuda itu bergumam terkejut. Kuroko membuka lembar kedua. Isinya yaitu alamat Tokyo _National Gym_ dari sekolah menengah atas Seirin. Di lembar ketiga adalah pesan singkat yang ditutup dengan tanda tangan serta tertanda Aida Kagetora.

Pesan singkat dari Aida Kagetora: _"Diharapkan kehadiran siswa yang diberikan dispensasi untuk menuju Tokyo _National Gym_ dan mengikuti rapat tepat sesuai waktu yang ditentukan." _

Tertera pula keterangan waktu tentang rapat yang akan diselenggarakan. Hari ini, pukul sebelas siang. Sementara pada jam itu mereka tentu harusnya tengah melaksanakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas masing-masing. Oh, pantas saja diberikan surat dispensasi.

"Rapat apa?" tanya Koganei heran, menyuarakan satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak semua yang berada dalam _gym_.

"Sini coba aku lihat!" pinta Riko. Kagami menyerahkan suratnya pada Riko yang lantas membacanya dengan seksama. Tak seberapa lama kerutan samar muncul di bahunya karena bingung dan tidak mengerti, sama seperti yang lainnya. "Tokyo _National Gym_ … itu tempat Papaku bekerja."

"Hmmm … Tokyo _National Gym_ … gimnastik yang sangat terkenal di ibukota itu, 'kan?" ujar Kiyoshi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Kiyoshi?" Hyuga menatap partner bermain basketnya yang sebelah alisnya terangkat, tampak berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Mereka kini menatap pemain tim basket Seirin nomor tujuh tersebut. Berharap banyak apa pun yang dikatakan Kiyoshi tidaklah konyol—

"Temanku … dia atlet basket nasional Jepang. Dia suka bercerita bahwa tim nasional Jepang sektor olahraga bermarkas di sana. Bisa dibilang, di sana pusatnya olahraga di Jepang," tutur Kiyoshi, tentunya bukanlah mengemukakan hal _non-sense_ atau konyol.

Semua terlarut dalam hening dan pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mencerna informasi mengejutkan dan masih sangat membingungkan yang mereka dapatkan.

Sampai sebuah ketukan teriring sapaan _"Ohayou,"_ yang lembut bergema di _gym_. Semua lekas menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus dengan poni rata di atas alis, membawa sebuah surat, berdiri di pintu masuk.

Junior tim basket Seirin yang sekarang kelas dua tidak sempat terpesona dengan penampakan gadis manis (ya, selain pelatih mereka) bermata oniks itu. Sebelumnya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Namun satu hal yang mereka sadari, senior mereka yang berada di kelas tiga terpana seolah melihat bidadari masuk ke _gym_.

"_Ohayou_, Shizuka-_chan_. Masuklah!" Riko melambaikan tangannya pada gadis tersebut. Dia melirik tajam remaja-remaja lelaki yang pada sekon berikut segera berkasak-kusuk heboh. Kemudian berganti dengan senyuman ceria ketika Shizuka menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu—tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan para pemuda yang bercucuran keringat padahal hari masih pagi dan sekolah bahkan belum dimulai.

"Ah, dia manis sekaliiiii~" puji Furihata terpesona.

"Imut," sahut serentak Fukuda dan Kawahara.

"Syuuut!" desis Koganei. "Dia itu primadona di angkatan kami."

"Tidak hanya cantik," Tsuchida menaruh telunjuknya tepat di pelipis, "prestasi akademinya bagus dan pintar!"

Mitobe mengangguk membenarkan terlebih ketika Izuki ikut menimpali, "Dia juga baik hati. Tipikal tuan putri. Sayang, dia pemalu dan kikuk."

"Oposisi dari Kantoku," celetuk Hyuga pelan tanpa dosa hingga hanya teman-teman dan adik-adik kelasnya yang bisa mendengar. Celetukan tersebut merespon tawa kecil yang susah-payah ditahan oleh mereka semua.

"_Ohayou_, Kiyoshi-_kun_," sapa Shizuka dengan wajah tersipu malu pada pemain yang berposisi sebagai _center_ di tim basket Seirin.

Sunyi.

Riko tersenyum modus mengerling temannya yang saling bertegur sapa.

Kiyoshi nyengir, santai. "_Ohayou_, Shizuka. Kelas sudah mulai?"

"Be-belum. Bel masuk belum be-berbunyi, 'kan?"

"Oh, benar juga. Ahahaha~" Pemuda dengan tinggi sepantaran Kagami itu tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk asal kepalanya sendiri.

"Dan, sialnya, sepertinya dia naksir Kiyoshi," kata Hyuga lagi dengan suara sengaja dipelankan.

Sunyi lagi sebelum desis _"Heeee?! Bagaimana bisa?!"_ dari junior kelas dua menggema pelan teriring raut syok.

"Mereka, kan, sekelas saat kelas sebelas. Tahun ini juga mereka sekelas lagi—juga dengan Mitobe," Koganei menambahkan dengan lirikan mata menerjemahkan ekspresi si pemuda yang tak pernah diketahui suaranya.

"Kapten, tidak usah kecewa begitu. Kan, masih ada kantoku?"

Maksud hati, Furihata murni ingin menghibur. Tapi hal itu berefek sebaliknya karena sodokan maut ujung-ujung jari si _clutch shooter_ menusuk pinggangnya, Furihata mengaduh kesakitan penuh duka didendangi kekeh geli yang lainnya.

"_Beauty and the Iron Heart Man_. Tidak buruk." Kuroko yang mencetuskan hal tersebut melirik ke sekelilingnya, menatapinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sebelum mendesah membenarkan.

Hampir sebagian besar dari anggota tim basket Seirin mengumpat pada Kiyoshi dalam hati, merutuki keberuntungannya. Kasihannya, sepertinya Kiyoshi tidak peka karena ia tampak biasa-biasa saja menghadapi Shizuka.

Sementara itu, Riko yang bersimpati sekaligus gemas karena temannya itu terlalu salah tingkah di hadapan Kiyoshi menyelamatkannya dengan melempar tanya, "Ada apa, Shizuka-_chan_?"

Shizuka menghela napas lega. Ia menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Riko. "_Seto-Kaichou_ menyerahkan ini padaku. Dia bilang ini dari kepala sekolah yang menitipkan pesan bahwa ini dari Papamu."

"Dari Papa?" Gadis yang kini berambut coklat sebahu menerima surat yang diulurkan padanya. Belum habis kebingungannya dengan surat yang dititipkan sang ayah untuk kedua adik kelasnya, dikejutkan lagi dia dengan surat lainnya.

Tidak membuang waktu, Riko bergegas membuka surat yang diberikan padanya. Hanya selembar surat disertai stempel khas sekolah Seirin serta daftar nama-nama yang sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala. "SURAT DISPENSASI UNTUK SATU TIM KE TOKYO _NATIONAL GYM_?!" pekiknya histeris.

Seruannya sukses membuahkan seruan lain, "HEEE?!"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Aku selesaikan membaca dulu—" Riko membalikkan badan ketika orang-orang yang dilatihnya merangsek maju untuk memastikan kebenaran yang diserukannya. Setelah selesai menatap Shizuka dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Shizuka-_chan_! Di luar ada bus?"

"_Eto_ … bus sekolah?" Shizuka memiringkan kepala, tadi saat ia melintasi lapangan dari gedung sekolah ke _gym_ ia memang sempat melihat bus sekolah parkir di sana.

"Iya!"

"Ah, ada. Parkir di lapangan upacara. Ada apakah, Riko-_chan_?" tanya Shizuka khawatir.

Riko menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan eksitasi meletup-letup yang instan menggemuruhi hatinya. "Aku boleh minta tolong, Shizuka-_chan_? Tolong _fotocopy_ kertas ini, dan berikan kepada kelas-kelas yang tertulis di daftar ini," katanya seraya menunjukkan daftar kelas di sisi deretan nama-nama yang tertera di kertas.

Shizuka membaca sekilas surat dispensasi yang diperlihatkan padanya. Terkejut. "Apa kalian ada pertandingan? Belum musimnya, kan?"

"Pertandingan?" Pemuda-pemuda di hadapan mereka semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Belum. Masih satu bulan lagi. Aku tidak tahu—tapi yang jelas ini penting. Ukh, Papaku benar-benar … aaarrrghhh!" Riko sangat gemas dengan hal misterius yang dilakukan papanya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, memasang wajah amat memelas. "Kumohon tolong kami, ya!"

Shizuka tercenung sejenak, sebelum mengangguk ringan. "Tentu saja. Apa kalian akan berangkat sekarang?"

Riko balas mengangguk. "Ya! Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Shizuka-_chan_. Kami harus bergegas!"

"Hei, Kantoku, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa maksudmu dengan kita dapat surat dispensasi?" tanya Hyuga tak sabar.

"Satu tim dapat surat dispensasi ke Tokyo _National Gym_ … seperti Kuroko dan Kagami juga?" Kiyoshi ikut memastikan.

"Benar-benar dispensasi?!" kompak Koganei dan Tsuchida.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya, kita harus segera berangkat ke Tokyo _National Gym_ diantar bus sekolah karena sudah diberi dispensasi langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_, dan Papaku yang mengatur semua ini," ujar gadis yang diberondong pertanyaan. Dia tersenyum, mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkan ke udara penuh semangat. "Ayo kita berangkaaat!"

Jeda sejenak.

"YEAH! BATAL IKUT PRAKTIKUM BIOLOGI MEMBELAH KATAK!"

Teriakan ceria trio Fukuda, Furihata, dan Kawahara, menjadi awal sorakan semangat yang lainnya juga. Koganei dan Tsuchida ber-_highfive_ karena mereka lolos tes individual mata pelajaran membosankan yaitu sastra Jepang klasik. Izuki mengemukakan dia lega karena harus terbebas dari jadwal piket. Hyuga mensyukuri untung saja hari ini di kelasnya tidak ada ujian apa pun. Kiyoshi bilang dirinya dan Mitobe terbebas dari guru killer bahasa Inggris berkepala botak nan galak. Kuroko menyayangkan dirinya tidak ikut pelajaran _Home Economic_, memasak. Kagami menanyakan apa yang akan Kuroko masak—karena dengan tema bebas ia sebenarnya sudah memutuskan untuk memasak pasta, jawaban rekan setimnya itu inosen: telur rebus.

"Telur rebus juga semua orang bisa memasaknya," komentar Kagami—_sweatdrop_. Ekspresinya berubah serius. "Menurutmu, ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, mengingat bahwa ayahnya Kantoku adalah sport trainer ternama, kemudian kita diundang untuk mengikuti rapat di Tokyo _National Gym_, serta dispensasi langsung dari kepala sekolah … rapat apa pun itu, kurasa benar-benar penting." Kuroko menarik konklusi.

Sepasang mata biru bertatapan dengan mata merah, keduanya sunyi di antara keramaian.

Sepakat tanpa kata.

'_Dan pasti tentang basket—karena itulah ini benar-benar penting.'_

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** satu~ ah, alur yang klise ini pasti mudah ketebak, ya? *senyum miris*#galilubangkubur  
Tapitapi, saya enjoy menulis fic ini. ***_**sobs**_***  
**

**Cieee ahay! **_**Generation of Miracles**_** udah disebut. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Nantikan **_**chapter**_** selanjutnya! Sampai jumpa. *wink* **

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di chapter sebelumnya. Sungguh terima kasih banyak! *sungkem* **

_**So, I will survive~**_

Dozo, Minna-sama! 

**.**

**Disclaimer ****: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**__

**Warning ****: Alternate Reality, OOCness, OC, absurdity, alur lambat, light shounen-ai, sisipan bahasa asing, etc. **

**.**

_**Warning**_** berjaga-jaga maka saya masukkan **_**light shounen-ai**_**, meski sebenarnya masih sangat **_**friendship**_** hanya **_**buddy-buddy complex.**_** ;)**

**Tidak suka? Mohon jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Pada kronologi memori, ketika satu per satu dari mereka menatapnya. Hanya segenggam dari bongkahan kekalahan teramat menyesakkan yang sekilas berpendar di sorot mata mereka, tiada lagi tingkah pongah—tergantikan keyakinan. Mencecap pahit kekalahan dengan kemantapan—berkata, "Pertandingan berikutnya, kita jadi musuh lagi—aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" _

Tentu saja, bukankah yang sangat menyenangkan bermain basket tatkala kita berjuang keras untuk menggapai kemenangan?

Jika bermain basket lebih menyenangkan saat mereka saling berhadapan ketimbang kebersamaan, maka tanpa keberatan ia memilih opsi pertama.

_Senyum yang mencapai mata. Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk ringan. "Ya, tentu saja." _

_(Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menaruh atensi pada probabilitas terealisasi opsi kedua.)_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A Kuroko no Basket fanfiction,**_

**.**

**Kiseki no Nakama**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Unexpected Reunion" **

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Dua jam kemudian. Tim basket Seirin tiba di gimnastiok nasional terbesar di ibukota Jepang, Tokyo _National Gym_.

Selama perjalanan, mereka tidak henti mendiskusikan mengenai surat yang diberikan oleh ayah dari pelatih tim Seirin.

Mungkinkah ada latih-tanding basket melawan timnas basket Jepang yang hebat di taraf internasional?

Ataukah ayahnya Kantoku merekrut mereka jadi timnas basket Jepang? Oh, _tidak mungkin_.

Mengapa hanya Kuroko dan Kagami yang mendapat surat berbeda?

Kalau rapat ini begitu penting, mengapa satu tim basket perlu ikut?

Apakah Kagetora Aida seorang daughter-complex? Ah, _ini benar_.

Semua topik dari motif modus surat, hingga ke-_daughter-complex_-an seorang Kagetora Aida bahkan suara misterius Mitobe diperbincangkan. Menggoda Kiyoshi tentang Shizuka yang tidak ditanggap serius oleh yang bersangkutan. Kehebohan menertawakan Kagami yang lari berputar-putar di bus sekolah, ketakutan karena dikejar Nigou—anjing itu berpikir Kagami mengajaknya bermain atau semacamnya. Tertawa lagi karena lawakan lucu karena kata-kata random berima yang dicetuskan Izuki. Celetukan inosen Koganei dan Tsuchida, ditimbrungi omelan Hyuga dalam clutch mode.

Kecuali Kuroko yang diam. Sejak mimpi semalam, ia merasakan firasat aneh mengganjal hatinya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi sekarang.

Kembali pada tim basket Seirin yang masih melongo dengan tampang bodoh terpesona ketika memasuki Tokyo _National Gym_. Olahragawan dan olahragawati berlalu-lalang atau berkonversasi, beserta properti dan atribut masing-masing, baru begitu saja sudah sangat mengagumkan di mata mereka. Tidak hanya itu, mereka kian terkagum-kagum tatkala menemukan beberapa pemain tim basket nasional Jepang berseliweran keluar-masuk lobi.

"_Konichiwa_. Kau benar dari Seirin?"

"Ah, ya—" Riko cepat memulihkan diri, baru yang lainnya turut mengikuti. Mereka tertegun tatkala menoleh kemana-mana tidak menemukan eksistensi yang menyuarakan selontar tanya.

Kecuali Kiyoshi yang sangat mengenali suara itu. "Oh, Kaze-_san_!"

"…Kiyoshi-_kun_, kaukah itu?"

Kuroko yang berdiri di paling belakang teman-temannya, berbalik lalu memerhatikan seseorang yang menyapanya, memayungi diri dengan payung warna putih dan sekian detik mereka berpandangan. Kuroko mengobservasi pemuda yang tingginya tidak beda jauh darinya, albisian dengan kelereng oniks solid pada matanya. Wajahnya rupawan kendati terimpresi kepolosan sekaligus kemisteriusan tak terjamah—atau eksentrik. Hei, orang apa yang tidak dianggap aneh berpayung di dalam ruangan? Di luar juga terang benderang tanpa setitik pun air menetes dari langit!

Dia yang dipanggil Kaze mengembangkan senyum lugu, matanya menyorotkan suatu pemahaman ketika memandangi Kuroko, sesuatu yang tidak Kuroko mengerti.

Kiyoshi yang satu-satunya menyadari kehadiran pemandu mereka. Ia berputar ke belakang, melihat payung putih yang sangat akrab di indera pengelihatannya—seperti yang selalu diingatnya. "Kaze-_san_!" Kuroko memerhatikan Kiyoshi menghampiri Kaze dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"

Kaze mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Kiyoshi. Barulah saat itu tim Seirin menyadari eksistensi satu lagi. Kaget melihat Kaze yang notabene lebih pendek dari Kiyoshi, mengangkat tangan dengan jari-jemari kurus nan panjang untuk menepuk ringan kepala Kiyoshi. Yang ditepuk kepalanya tidak marah, justru terlihat sangat senang.

"Terakhir saat tahun lalu saat kau cedera, ya?" kata Kaze dengan suara halus yang entah kenapa membuat sekujur tubuh bergidik. "Keadaanmu sekarang … sangat baik."

Kiyoshi mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja!"

"Syukurlah," ucap Kaze lega. Mata oniks itu mengerling Kuroko, di bibirnya tersenyum simpul pengertian. "Pemain basket juga?"

Kiyoshi mematut sudut-sudut mata oniks yang tampak pucat seperti orang sakit itu. Dia tahu Kaze bisa sangat observan pada seseorang atau memahami sesuatu secara cepat meski terkadang tak kasat mata. Ada sesuatu dalam diri sang adik kelas yang memagnetisme atensi Kaze. "Iya. Dia adik kelasku di Seirin."

Kuroko membungkukkan badan sekilas. _"Domo. Hajimemashite. _Kuroko Tetsuya_ desu."_

Kaze kini menatapnya lekat. Manik langit siang hari yang cerah beradu dengan pekat kelereng laksana malam hari. Ia balas membungkuk sopan. _"_Hayate Kaze_ desu. Yoroshiku~"_ senandungnya dengan nada enka. "Kau pemain basket yang sangat unik."

"Eh?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Kiyoshi-kun, Kuroko-_kun_, ayo kita ke ruang rapat!" Tanpa menjawab kebingungan Kuroko, Kaze berputar perlahan dengan langkah terlalu ringan. Lalu langkahnya terhenti, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Oh, teman-teman kalian dari Seirin mana?"

"HEI, KAMI DI SINI, TAHU!"

"Astaga … tidakkah dia melihat _jersey_ Seirin yang kita pakai?" Hyuga syok.

Kaze mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu terperangah dituruti seulas senyum ramah. "Wah, ternyata kalian sudah ada. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau sudah datang?"

"DARI TADI JUGA KAMI ADA!"

Kaze terkekeh, nadanya aneh. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang payung melambai perlahan, gestur pada tim Seirin untuk mengikutinya. Bersungut-sungut diikuti kasak-kusuk satu sama lain mereka mengekori Kaze. Sepintas, terkesan memang Kaze mempunyai hawa eksistensi teramat minim persis Kuroko. Tapi berhadapan langsung dengannya lain perkara. Berada di dekatnya, berbicara langsung dengannya, mata oniks bundar laksana kelereng dilengkapi tingkah inosen … ah, jangan lupakan suara yang halus itu, satu kata …

'_Mistis!'_ batin tim Seirin kecuali Kiyoshi.

"_Senpai_, siapa dia?" bisik Kagami pada Kiyoshi yang kentara sekali mengagumi Kaze.

Kiyoshi menggulirkan pandangan, menemukan beberapa pasang mata terpancang padanya—penasaran dengan entitas mistis yang sedang memandu mereka. Pemuda yang dulu sempat menderita cedera parah itu melebarkan cengiran. "Hayate Kaze …dia tetangggaku sejak aku masih di sekolah dasar. Dia yang menginspirasiku dan mengajariku untuk bermain basket."

"DIA PEMAIN BASKET?!" syok tim Seirin mendengarnya.

"Dan mengajari _Senpai_ bermain basket?!" Kagami merepetisi, tidak tahu mengapa tangannya merambat untuk mencengkeram cincin yang menjadi bandul bagi kalungnya.

Kiyoshi mengangguk. "Dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. Sejak aku masuk SMA, dia pindah tinggal di Tokyo, menyewa apartemen karena direkrut ke tim nasional basket Jepang."

"Anggota tim nasional?!"

"Ya. Memang dia agak unik (disela dengan _"DIA SANGAT ANEH!"_ dari yang lain), maksudku tingkahnya. Tapi basketnya … ah, dia punya gaya bermain basket yang tidak bisa ditiru orang lain."Kiyoshi menggeser pandangannya pada Kuroko, tersenyum ringan. "Seperti Kuroko. Tipikal unik dan langka."

Mendengar perkataan seniornya, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Seperti apa gaya permainannya?"

Sedepa jeda, sebelum senior yang sudah Kuroko anggap sebagai figur kakaknya itu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Lebih baik lihat saja sendiri permainannya. Ah, dan julukannya itu—"

"Dor."

"HOWAAAAH!" Semua kocar-kacir karena terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Kaze sudah berada di hadapan mereka, dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang payung menunjuk seperti pistol. Raut geli menggores ekspresi mistisnya.

"—_The Ghost_." Kiyoshi yang sudah biasa dengan kemunculan mendadak Kaze menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Hyuga mengurut dada. "Tuhan … kupikir benar-benar hantu!"

"Astaga, aku hampir yakin aku bisa melihat roh-roh seperti api melayang mengelilingi Hayate-_san_," ucap Izuki. _Eagle eye_-nya menerawangi Hayate Kaze, masih tidak bisa dapat mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan pemuda tampan eksentrik berpayung putih itu.

"Se-seperti Kuroko yang pa-pakai misdireksi!" tergagap Furihata.

"Beda," gumam Kuroko. Mereka memfokuskan atensi pada Kuroko, "misdireksi membuatku mampu mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak terpusat padaku. Tapi Hayate-_san_…" Biner lazuardi itu bersitatap dengan hamparan identikal malam, "…ada, tapi lenyap."

Kali ini, tim Seirin berani bersumpah hawa mistis kian mengental menguar dari aura aneh Kaze berpadu dengan Kuroko. Bulu kuduk meremang ketika kekeh aneh itu meluncur halus dari Kaze.

"SUDAH, SUDAH! Kita datang ke sini bukan mau ikut uji nyali, tahu!" gusar Kagami, dilarikannya tangan untuk mengusap tengkuk yang mendadak terasa dingin.

Kuroko melirik partner cahayanya itu. "Kau takut, Kagami-_kun_?"

"KUROKO _TEME_! Siapa yang takut, eh?!"

"Seirin, kita sudah sampai." Kaze berputar ringan dengan payung putihnya. Menginterupsi tepat sebelum Kagami sempat cari ribut dengan Kuroko atau tim Seirin menimbulkan kerusuhan lainnya. "Untuk mereka yang terima surat dari _Hidoi no Kantoku_, masuk saja. Tadi juga sudah ada beberapa dari mereka masuk ke ruang rapat."

Barulah para siswa asal sekolah menengah Seirin itu sadar mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan sebenarnya. Mengantarkan Kagami dan Kuroko yang dikirim surat oleh ayah dari Riko, rapat penting yang seharusnya akan segera dimulai lima menit lagi.

"_Hidoi no Kantoku_?" ulang Riko tak mengerti.

Kaze mengerjapkan mata. "Pelatih timku yang sekarang." Semua anggota tim Seirin berpikir tim yang dimaksud tentunya tim nasional basket Jepang. "Sebenarnya Kantoku seorang _sport trainer_ yang hebat, tapi dia sadis. Aku—dan teman-temanku—selalu menderita saat berlatih dengannya," tuturnya. Wajah tampan nan lugu itu kini airmukanya tampak ngeri, memicu ketegangan tim Seirin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bohlam imajiner seolah mendadak menyala terang di benak Hyuga. "Aida Kagetora-_san_, 'kan?"

Kaze mengangguk inosen dengan wajah _horror_.

Para pemuda nyaris meletuskan tawa jika tidak ingat bahwa putri semata wayang Aida Kagetora di depan mereka dan tak urung terkejut mendengar konfirmasi Kaze atas cetusan Hyuga.

'_Like father like daughter!' _

**KLIK! **

Pintu berkayu mahoni itu terbuka, seseorang bertubuh jangkung menjulang menyelinap keluar dari ruangan. Dia menutup pintu, menghampiri gerombolan anak-anak muda serta rekan setimnya. Ia menjitak temannya. "Hayate! Semua sudah pada berkumpul kecuali yang dari Seirin. Aku jadi kena omel _Kantoku_, tahu!" damprat pria khas oriental itu. "Mana mereka?"

Kaze mengusap-usap ubun-ubunnya yang kena jitak. "Maaf, aku bertemu temanku jadi lupa, Hibiki." Pemain dengan julukan hantu itu menatap Hibiki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Oh, aku lupa soal tim Seirin."

"HEI, KAMI INI TIM SEIRIN!"

Hibiki terkejut mendengar protes kesal dari tim Seirin, sebelum tangannya menundukkan kepala Kaze sekaligus dirinya membungkuk sopan. "Mohon maaf kelemotan Hayate. Dia memang selalu seperti ini—terlambat menyadari keberadaan orang lain, kecuali orang tertentu—dan itu sangat jarang."

'_Padahal keberadaannya Hayate-san sendiri yang terlambat disadari orang,' _batin satu tim Seirin sehati.

Kuroko tersadar. Orang pertama yang disadari presensinya oleh Hayate adalah dirinya. Berarti ia termasuk golongan tertentu? Golongan apa?

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa," respon Riko cepat. Mengejutkan pemain-pemain basket yang dilatihnya, gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata _blinky_ menatapi Hibiki. Ah, pelatih mereka terpesona. "Apa Pa—uhm, Aida Kagetora-_san_, ada di dalam?"

Hibiki menggeleng. "Beliau masih menyiapkan sesuatu. Ah, di mana pelatih kalian?"

Riko tersenyum manis. "Saya pelatih tim Seirin."

"Heee?!" Hibiki bergumam terkejut. Tak menyangka gadis muda seperti Riko-lah yang membimbing Seirin menjadi tim basket nomor satu nasional di tingkat SMA. Sebelum tersenyum ramah. "Hebat sekali," pujinya. Dia mengerling pada rekan setimnya, Hayate turut mengangguk menyetujui. "Ah. Siapakah yang menerima surat dari Aida Kagetora-san?"

Kagami dan Kuroko saling berpandangan. Kemudian pemuda berambut semerah kental darah itu maju selangkah. "Itu aku … dan dia." Ibu jarinya diarahkan ke samping, memosi Kuroko.

"Oh, cepatlah masuk! Kalian sudah ditunggu. Rapat akan segera dimulai!" ramah Hibiki, dia menatap gerombolan muda-mudi itu seolah menatap adik sendiri, "bisakah kalian menunggu bersama yang lainnya? Ikut saja melihat latih-tanding tim inti kami."

"Latih-tanding? Aku boleh turun bermain?" sela Kaze penuh harap. Kelereng oniksnya berpendar.

"Kau, kan, belum menyelesaikan hutang pemanasan," sindir Hibiki membuat Kaze mendesah kecewa. "Ayo kalian ikut denganku!" repetisinya lagi pada tim Seirin.

Tim Seirin memberikan dukungan moril penuh untuk Kagami dan Kuroko. Trio junior kelas dua sukarela membawakan tas kedua kawan mereka plus Nigou. Riko berpesan kepada kedua adik kelasnya itu untuk lekas menghubunginya andai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Setelah itu, Kaze dan Hibiki turut berpamitan, sebelum berlalu ke direksi berlawanan dari ruang rapat mengantarkan tim Seirin bergabung dengan tim yang lainnya yang telah menunggu di _gym_ khusus tim nasional basket Jepang berlatih.

Tinggal Kagami dan Kuroko di depan pintu. Keduanya sama-sama menggenggam gagang pintu. Biru bertemu merah dalam intensitas kepercayaan mendalam kendati tegang melingkupi.

Dan mereka mendorong pintu menjeblak terbuka, menantang destinasi yang menunggu mereka di balik bingkai ironi pintu mahoni.

.

#~**~#

.

Sunyi yang amat canggung.

Biner rubi dan emas yang semula tenang dalam pejam, terbuka, memercik secercah eksitasi.

"Mereka datang."

Pintu terbuka. Sepasang cahaya dan bayangannya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu mahoni berat berderit menutup di belakang mereka. Seluruh atensi menghunjam kehadiran presensi yang guliran puluhan detik berikutnya, konstan bergeming di tempat semula.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya dan …. Taiga."

"Kalian terlambat, _nanodayo_."

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka. Ya, kan, Shin-_chan_?"

"Lama sekali. Muro-_chin_ … aku lapar."

"Makanya jangan semua kau habiskan, Atsushi. Ah, _long time no see_, Taiga, Kuroko."

"Kurokocchi~~ hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa aku rindu padamuuuu-ssu! Ah, halo, Kagamicchi!"

"Yo, Tetsu, Bakagami."

"_Su-sumimasen … i-iirashai_, Kagami-_san_, Kuroko-_san_."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Mengerikan.

Menakutkan.

Menegangkan …

"_KUSO NIJI NO SEDAI!"_ histeris Kagami. "Tatsuya juga?!"

… mengejutkan, eh?

"_Kiseki no sedai_-ssu!" ralat Kise.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Kuroko lebih cepat memulihkan diri, mengesampingkan keterkejutannya dengan memasang _poker face_ andalannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"TETSU-_KUUUUUN_~~~" Seseorang menerjang Kuroko, memeluk erat-erat hingga pemuda itu sesak napas. Barulah menyapa orang di sebelahnya. "Hai, Kagamin."

_Twitch_. "Kagami, jangan tambahkan N!" sewot Kagami. "Dan lepaskan Kuroko! Kasihan dia tidak bisa bernapas, tahu!"

"Kau kasar sekali, Kagamin." Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut imut. Melonggarkan sedikit pelukan ketatnya pada Kuroko. "Oh, Ki-_chan_ mencuri kalimatku! Tapi dia benar. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa aku merindukan Tetsu-_kun_," kata Momoi, bersungguh-sungguh.

Kuroko menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Jangan teriak, Momoi-_san_. Suaramu terdengar buruk menggema di ruangan ini," tanggapnya tenang.

"Tapi—"

"Satsuki, duduk!" tegur pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk malas di kursi roda dengan kaki saling melintang di atas meja. Untung posisi duduknya yang kurang ajar itu jauh dari pemuda lain berambut merah dengan mata heterokromatik. "Mana tatakramamu, heh?"

"Dai-_chan no Baka_! Jangan bicara soal tatakrama seolah adabmu lebih baik. Turunkan kakimu dari meja! Tidak sopan." omel gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Riang, ia menggandeng Kuroko untuk mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi roda yang masih tersedia, lalu ia duduk di sebelah pemuda refleksi lazuardi itu—tak melepaskan gandengan lengannya. Momoi menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, melayangkan pukulan keras pada tulang kering kaki di balik celana seragam _khas Too Gakuen_.

Aomine mengumpat, mendelik sebal pada Momoi yang hanya memeletkan lidah ke arahnya.

Kagami sudah dapat mengendalikan diri. Mulutnya masih terngaga dengan mata merah terbelalak tak percaya, menghenyakkan diri di sebelah Kuroko. Memerhatikan seisi ruangan.

Interior ruangan khas seperti ruang meeting pada umumnya. Meja panjang melingkar seperti miniatur stadium sepak bola, eboni berpelitur mengilat dilapis kaca bening. Di atasnya terdapat mikrofon di lima belas tempat berbeda—pengeras suara untuk berbicara. Tersedia lima belas kursi berikut hidangan berupa air mineral di gelas bening. Sebuah _infocus_ dan _proyektor_ layar lebar, televisi LCD yang tampak mewah, tanaman-tanaman hias di sudut-sudut ruangan, poster-poster tim nasional basket jepang tiap generasi. Nuansa ruang _meeting_ perpaduan warna krem dan coklat ini mewah dengan sentuhan modernisasi di tiap seanteronya.

Dan ada _Kiseki no Sedai_, Himuro Tatsuya, plus Takao Kazunari dan Sakurai Ryo.

'_Reuni,'_ pikir Kagami sarkastik, _'perasaanku sekarang benar-benar tidak nyaman.'_

Kesunyian yang entah kenapa menyisipkan ketegangan meningkatkan tensi rivalitas di antara mereka. Tak ada yang tak menyadari atmosfer kental ketegangan dalam ruangan. Bohong jika mereka tidak saling melirik waspada satu sama lain. Tidak bisa disalahkan, sampai tahun lalu Winter Cup berakhir, mereka masih bermusuhan. Terlebih dengan satu memorial … bahwa juara Winter Cup, yang mengenalkan sekaligus menikamkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ pada pedihnya kekalahan, kini seruangan dengan mereka.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ … Kagami melirik partner bayangannya. Sumpah demi matahari dan bulan di langit, Kagami tidak akan mengaku ia mengkhawatirkan Kuroko yang kendati tak kasat mata, memasang defensif diri sempurna.

Sudah satu semester berlalu, Kuroko berhasil menggapai tujuannya. Namun entah mengapa Kagami yakin, meski senang karena berhasil menang, ada hesitansi dalam diri Kuroko tentang kegembiraan yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Kagami mengerti, Kuroko bukan mencari kepuasan untuk menghantamkan pedihnya kekalahan pada _Kiseki no Sedai_—intensi determinasinya tidak sedangkal itu. Pemuda yang merasa tidak cocok—dalam segala aspek terutama Nigou kecuali basket—dengan Kuroko tersebut berdecak kesal. _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak pernah gagal membuat urat bersilang di dahinya berkedut.

Sementara Momoi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kuroko. Diam—diam merasa sedih merasakan tubuh yang disentuhnya ini tegang, bahasa tubuh yang biasanya sulit ditebak itu kali ini tampak waspada. Padahal setelah semua yang telah terjadi, tidak bisakah dia melihat teman-temannya—_Kiseki no Sedai_—berkumpul seperti dulu dan melihat mereka tersenyum karena kebersamaan? Sudut-sudut bibir merah mudanya terangkat dalam ironi ketika satu konklusi terbersit dalam benak: muskil.

"Hei…" Kise yang tidak betah dengan kesuraman di ruangan memutuskan untuk memulai konversasi, berlagak seolah tidak ada apa-apa, "ada yang tahu alasan kenapa kita diundang Aida Kagetora-san untuk mengikuti rapat ini?"

"Siapa peduli, _nanodayo_?" Midorima mendengus sambil mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan cairan pembersih serta saputangan khusus.

Takao jelas-jelas menertawakan rekan setimnya itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau ada di sini, Shin-_chan_? Bilang saja kau juga penasaran~" godanya dengan nada menyebalkan yang membuat Midorima mempertimbangkan untuk melemparkan Kerosuke—boneka katak berwarna hijau—pada pemilik mata setajam elang itu.

"Jangan membual, Bakao."

"Akuilah saja, Tsundere." Takao menatap _lucky item_, Kerosuke, penuh makna. Midorima tidak akan melemparkan _lucky item_ yang berharga hanya untuk membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku lapar."

Baik Himuro dan Akashi yang duduk di antara pemuda paling jangkung dalam ruangan tersebut meliriknya, terlebih ketika suara persis mengerut menggema di ruangan. Sukses membuat hampir semua orang di ruangan _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau lapar," gumam mereka semua hampir serentak.

"Sabarlah, Atsushi. Setelah ini kita akan cari makan," hibur Himuro menenangkan.

Sudut-sudut mata violet itu mematut rekan setimnya di tim Yosen. "Aku mau yang banyak."

Himuro mengangguk, membiarkan Murasakibara meraih sisa-sisa _snack_ di kantong plastik yang dibawanya sebagai camilan. Dirasakannya seseorang memandangnya, orang yang tidak bisa lagi dianggapnya sebagai adik. "Ada apa, Taiga?"

Kagami membuang muka. Berusaha tidak menjawab, _'Mengapa kau mau jadi baby-sitter anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh jangkung itu?!'_ namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Himuro pun tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Sunyi yang canggung lagi.

"Hoaahhhm~~" Aomine menguap lebar-lebar memecahkan keheningan. Aksinya itu membuahkan cubitan gemas di lengannya. Kesal ia menatap pencubitnya dengan sebelah mata terangkat. "Jangan salahkan aku, Satsuki. Menunggu itu menyebalkan."

"Ya Tuhan, Dai-_chan_, kau sungguh tidak peka!" desis Momoi.

"Ini jam tidurku, tahu. Ya, kan, Ryo?"

"_Sumimasen_! Tapi Aomine-_san _benar, Momoi-_san_. Biasanya jam segini dia tidur di _rooftop _sekolah. Eh, _sumimasen_! Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakannya. _Sumimasen_." Sakurai berdiri seraya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

Seketika terngiang di indera pendengaran Kagami dan Kuroko suara sang kapten tim Seirin. _'Cih, ayamari no kinoko.'_

"AAAH!" Momoi melayangkan cubitan ganas lagi pada sahabatnya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan membolos, Dai-_chan_!"

"Tsk. Kau lihat, Ryo? Satsuki bawel. Berhenti mencubitku!"

"Ini gara-gara aku,_ sumimasen! Sumimasen_, Aomine-_san_!"

Mereka memerhatikan Sakurai yang masih membungkukkan badan berulang kali. Menghitung berapa banyak lagi pemuda itu akan meminta maaf. Kuroko yang pertama kali menyadari Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dari saku _jersey_ Rakuzan-nya.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko, datar tapi tersisip peringatan dalam nadanya.

Atensi teralih pada pemuda beraura penguasa itu. Syok melihat emperor dengan mata dwiwarna itu berkilat menimbulkan kesan sadis—mengingat fakta bahwa gunting merah terlihat seribu kali lebih tajam di tangan Akashi. Seisi ruangan melebarkan mata terkejut, takut.

Momoi bisa merasakan Kuroko benar-benar tegang ketika bertatapan dengan mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ada aliran listrik imajiner yang mengalir tanpa hambatan antara sepasang mata heterokromatik dengan manik lazuardi Kuroko. Perasaan sesak tak bernama kian menyesaki hatinya.

Akashi menyeringai, tidak tahu itu berefek dentuman ngeri dalam setiap jantung lain yang berdetak di ruangan _meeting_ tersebut. Dia meraih bungkusan _snack _yang tidak bisa dibuka Murasakibara, mengguntingnya, lalu menyakukan kembali gunting warna merah darah itu. "Dia membuatku teringat seseorang." Biner heterokromatik tersebut mengerling sekilas pada Sakurai yang kaku di tempatnya, lalu bersandar kembali di kursinya dengan tata krama ala bangsawan. "Berterimakasihlah pada Tetsuya."

Dia ... mengacu pada Sakurai Ryo? Lantas siapa seseorang mengesalkan yang dimaksud Akashi?

"Tuhan … semoga Aida Kagetora-_san_ cepat datang," resah Kise yang kini khusyuk berdoa di tempat duduknya.

Kagami dan Takao yang mendengarkan doa si _perfect copy_ diam-diam mengamini dalam gumaman.

Hanya sedepa jeda, entah mengapa terasa lebih dari satu jam.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Akashi," ucap Midorima tajam mengisi keheningan ruangan, "kau tahu mengapa kita semua dikumpulkan di sini,_ nanodayo_."

Semua atensi terfokus pada Akashi yang sedang mengoperasikan ponselnya. Hanya Murasakibara yang berada di sampingnya yang bisa melihat bahwa Akashi sedang bermain _game_ catur di telepon genggamnya. Kapten tim Rakuzan tersebut tak terusik fokusnya untuk mengatur langkah mengalahkan musuhnya (komputerisasi) dalam catur.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa menoleh, "aku bisa melihat masa depan." Seringai itu lagi menyebabkan sebagian besar dari mereka di ruangan makin merasa gelisah.

Kagami adalah orang yang tidak peka, dan jangan tanyakan apa dia merasa gelisah melihat seorang Akashi menyeringai—tidak mengindikasikan kebaikan dari sisi baik mana pun, mata krimsonnya iritasi. "Masa depan apanya. Manusia hanya bisa berencana, Tuhan yang berkehendak." Ace Seirin ini mendengus.

Jeda sesaat.

"Plagiat!" Midorima menunjuk Kagami, pandangannya mencela Kagami seolah orang yang telah dianggapnya rival itu adalah entitas paling nista yang pernah eksis di muka bumi.

"Aaaah!" Kise menepukkan tangan, teringat sebuah memori saat dulu di masa lampau ia pertama kali kalah, Midorima datang sambil mengatakan hal serupa. "Itu kan yang suka Midorimacchi bilang. Kukira hanya orang bodoh yang akan mengatakan kalimat itu."

Takao nyengir melihat Midorima siap mendamprat Kise, "Hei, berarti kau juga menghina orang yang memprakarsai kalimat itu, kan, Kise?"

"Oh, masa?" tantang Kise. Bibirnya mengulaskan senyum sinis.

"Midorima-_kun_ memang pintar, tapi terkadang bisa bodoh juga."

"Tuh, kan~ Kurokocchi sependapat denganku~" sorak model tersebut ceria.

"Kalian pasti berkonspirasi, _nanodayo_! Jangan pikir aku takut," tukas Midorima.

"Kau bisa berkonspirasi denganku, Shin-_chan_."

Himuro tampak geli. Secuil sinis sepintas berkilat dari sorot matanya. "Kupikir kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Taiga. Ternyata hanya meniru."

Murasakibara tertawa dengan suara rendah, pandangan matanya mengejek seperti anak kecil. "Heh, bocah."

Aomine tertawa. Jika orang biasa mendengarnya akan lekas balik kanan dan lari asal tidak berhadapan dengan ganguro satu ini. "_Bakagami_! Hari ini matahari pasti bersinar cerah karena kau mendadak jadi bijak begitu," hinanya.

"Diam, _Ahomine_!" tukas Kagami, sebelum memandang sebal pada Midorima, "aku tidak plagiat! Kapan kau pernah bilang itu padaku?" Dia menggeser pandangan ke makhluk pirang di sebelahnya, "maksudmu aku bodoh, Kise? Dan kalau kalimat itu Midorima yang bilang, ya itu benar konyol, _Ikemen-kun_." Tatapan tajam mendarat pada _master faker_ yang satu itu. "Aku bukan anak kecil dan tidak meniru! Itu tercetus begitu saja di otakku, Tatsuya!" Dan terakhir berlabuh sengit ke Murasakibara, "Bocah?! Kau cari ribut denganku, hah?!"

"Apa keluarga Kagamin punya riwayat mengidap hipertensi, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, sebelum menggeleng lugas. "Mungkin itu bawaannya sendiri sejak lahir."

Kagami mendelik pada Momoi yang masih menggelayuti Kuroko. "Dan apa hubungannya dengan darah tinggi, heh?!"

"Ja-jangan me-membentak Momoi-_san_!" bela Sakurai. "Ka-Kagami-_san_ sa-saja yang sa-salah!"

"Bagus, Ryo!" Aomine menepuk kencang bahu teman yang pada tahun ini sekelas dengannya lagi.

"Tapi—" Kuroko mengerling pada partner cahayanya, "kau memang salah, Kagami-_kun_. Terutama karena tidak sepantasnya bersikap begitu pada perempuan."

"AKU TAHU AKU TIDAK SALAH MENYUKAIMUUUU, TETSU-_KUN_!" Momoi menerjang Kuroko lagi dalam pelukan erat yang menghabiskan napas.

Alis bercabang itu kian berkedut. "Jadi, kau menyalahkanku juga, Kuroko?" Dilihatnya tangan-tangan yang ahli misdireksi bola basket itu menggapai-gapai mencari pertolongan. "Rasakan!"

"Hoo … ramai, Muro-_chin_. Lihat, alisnya Kaga-_chin_ yang bercabang bergerak-gerak."

"Apa pentingnya kau memerhatikan alis Taiga, Atsushi?"

"Dan aku yakin alis Kagami-_kun_ itu sudah bawaan dari lahir."

"HEI!"

Kesimpulannya: mereka semua sekumpulan orang tidak peka tanpa kecuali. Saling berteriak menyudutkan satu sama lain, ada yang tertawa, meminta maaf, berkomentar, emosional. Akhirnya, tuas tensi Akashi bergeser setingkat menuju limitasi.

**CKRIS! **

Ribut.

**CKRIS! **

Rusuh.

**ZRASH! **

Tiada hesitansi semilisekon pun, gunting meluncur menyeruakkan para pemuda yang saling menyerukan makian. Refleks tidak manusiawi mereka membantu menghindari lemparan gunting dari meja paling ujung, Akashi berdiri dengan mata heterokromatik menjanjikan siksaan serta penderitaan, jelas terganggu dengan kericuhan yang terjadi.

"Heh, kau mencoba membunuhku lagi, Akashi?!" tuding Kagami marah.

"Huweeee! Rambutku kena … teganya Akashicchi!" tangis komikal Kise yang melihat beberapa helai rambut pirangnya berguguran. "Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Aomine bersiul, ganguro anomali ini sukses berkelit dari lemparan gunting. "Nyaris saja. _Datou yo~_"

"Bukan aku yang memulainya, Akashi." Midorima mendelik pada orang yang dihormatinya tersebut.

"Mungkin Aka-_chin_ juga lapar."

"Bukan, Atsushi … bukan."

"Kau tidak perlu melempar gunting, Akashi-_kun_," tegas Kuroko, "tidak akan menyelesaikan keributan."

Takao dan Sakurai bertukar pandang _horror_. Momoi berjengit melihat para pemain basket itu mengonfrontasi Akashi dan pemuda penyuka Shogi itu menguarkan hawa menyeramkan.

Bibir itu tak lagi mengukir seringai. Aura penguasanya menguar mengintimidasi semua lawan bicaranya. "Diam!" Meski berdiri tak gentar, mereka berjengit. Tidak terkecuali merasakan sensasi dingin ngeri menyelubungi sekujur tubuh. "Aku sudah memberikan peringatan—" menggerak-gerakkan gunting dengan sugestif hendak menakut-nakuti, "—tapi kalian tidak tahu diri. Diam, dan tunggu Aida Kagetora-_san_." Terakhir, dia melayangkan _deathglare_ pada orang yang telah mengubah Kuroko dan turut mengalahkannya. "Dan aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi karena kehadiranmu, Taiga. Jangan mentang-mentang karena kau berhasil mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_, kau bisa bertingkah sesukamu. Diam, atau aku tidak bisa menjamin nyawamu."

Kagami hendak menandaskan balasan karena rasanya darah di tubuhnya sudah mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun, tepat saat telapak tangan Kuroko mendekap mulutnya. Diam, itulah yang dimaksudkan _partner_-nya. Sepasang cahaya dan bayangan bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya di balik telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin itu—Kagami menyadarinya—dia bersungut-sungut merutuk.

Tiada satu individu pun punya nyali lagi untuk berkutik di bawah gelimang ancaman manik heterokromatik.

Sekali lagi, ruangan rapat itu jatuh tertarik gravitasi keheningan yang mencekam.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Omg, saya tahu yang di atas gaje mampus. OOC sangat. Ya ampun aku nulis apa sebenernya … *kais tembok* Sejujurnya, saya kesulitan mengilustrasikan interaksi antara banyak orang yang nggak ngerambling kayak di atas. *pundung* adakah yang bisa menolong saya memberikan masukan untuk memperbaiki yang di atas? **

**Sebisa mungkin saya nyempilin hints dari awal untuk ke depannya. Jadi, nggak ujug-ujug ada. ;)  
**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. *_**dogeza**_*** ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya. Sungguh terima kasih banyak! *sungkem* saya tidak menyangka akan ada yang mengapresiasi fic aneh ini. ***_**sobs**_*** saya … terharu sekali. T_T **

_**.**_

_**So, I will survive~**_

Dozo, Minna-sama! 

**.**

**Disclaimer ****: Kuroko no Basket **_**belongs to**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warning ****: Alternate Reality, OOCness, OC, **_**absurdity**_**, alur lambat, **_**light shounen-ai,**_** etc. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Dahulu mereka tidak mengerti. Tidak paham alasan sang bayangan yang sebelumnya di belakang mereka selalu membayang, kemudian tanpa cetusan aksara verbal menghilang._

Sang bayangan pun tidak mengerti. Ini ironi. Tidakkah mereka mengerti perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya tatkala satu per satu memunggunginya dan berjalan pergi?

Penyebab mereka berteman menjadi satu tim adalah basket. Tercerai-berai semua rantai relasi di atas lapangan basket. Hingga kini yang mempertemukan dan mengikat mereka kembali tak lain dan tak bukan adalah basket. 

_Ya, basket._

Usai rantai peristiwa terangkai, semua berakhir dengan kekalahan dan kemenangan sportif diinisiasi determinasi naif. Sekarang mereka memiliki sirkumstansi dan posisi di tim masing—masing. Dia berjanji untuk bermain basket dengan mereka lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya pasti menepati janjinya. Bermain basket berhadapan melawan mereka. 

_Namun, bukan bersisian.  
_

("Aku … Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain basket tim Seirin.") 

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Kiseki no Nakama **

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"**The Reason"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Aida Kagetora sudah mengawasi mereka yang satu per satu masuk ke ruangan rapat karena menerima invitasinya, melalui monitor yang menampilkan kamera tersembunyi di ruangan tersebut. Ia sudah mengasumsikan situasi yang tidak terkendali, mengingat kondisi para pemain tersebut yang punya rasa rivalitas dan gengsi tinggi karena bermusuhan satu sama lain di lapangan basket. Padahal hal inilah yang paling ingin ia antisipasi.

Terlebih ketika anak-anak tersebut mulai bertengkar, berteriak, memaki, sindiran dingin dan sorot mata sinis. Kagetora yang sedang menguji emosi mereka hampir menyerah dan masuk ke ruangan, tepat saat Akashi mendiamkan semuanya. _Sport trainer_ itu yakin Akashi akan benar-benar memberikan pelajaran pada mereka—terlebih Kagami yang notabene paling atentif baginya, jika bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan lagi.

Mantan ace tim basket nasional Jepang itu tersenyum tipis. Tidak peduli mereka menyandang titel sebagai pemain-pemain basket terbaik, _Kiseki no Sedai_, atau apalah. Dalam sudut pandangnya yang telah mencecap asam garam kehidupan, mereka tidak lebih dari anak-anak berandalan yang dibebani oleh bakat.

"_Kantoku_, kapan Anda mau menemui mereka?" Suara halus itu mengejutkannya, "ruang _meeting_ bisa hancur karena saya rasa perang dunia akan meletus di sana."

Kagetora berdecak. Mengerling pada salah seorang muridnya. "Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan normal, Hantu?"

"Aku sudah muncul dengan cara paling manusiawi." Hawa mistis menyelubungi sekeliling. "Anda tidak memberikan izin untuk saya bermain. Padahal ada teman saya datang," keluhnya.

"Kiyoshi? Si bocah tulalit?"

"Ah, _Kantoku_ mengenalnya?"

"Aku pernah melatihnya di Winter Cup tahun lalu." Pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursinya. Agak kasihan melihat ruang rapat itu benar-benar sunyi senyap setelah semua kena damprat hanya satu orang saja. Ia meraih tumpukan map dan menyuruh pemuda berjulukan hantu itu membawakan untuknya. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan pemanasan?"

"Baru selesai. Diawasi oleh Hibiki." Dia membuntuti sang pelatih yang berjalan keluar ruangan sembari menggunakan jas formal, sembari bersusah payah membawa map-map. "Jadi, saya boleh ikut main?"

"Tidak," tegas Kagetora. "Aku butuh kau mengasisteniku hari ini."

Desahan kecewa. "Mengapa tidak minta Manajer-_san_?"

"Biarkan dia mengurus tamu anak-anak SMA yang datang kemari bersama tim sekolah mereka. Tidak ada salahnya menghibur mereka dengan melihat timnas latih-tanding. Kau tahu, sebagai sedikit hiburan dan kompensasi untuk mereka karena harus tahu kabar ini."

"Oh." Pemahaman menyapu benaknya. "Jadi, kenapa harus saya? Kan, Hibiki dan yang lainnya masih ada."

"Aku butuh kau untuk menghadapi para bocah itu."

Seulas senyum lugu yang mengintensi pengertian terbit. "Anda menumbalkan saya."

"Betul." Kagetora tidak menangkis pernyataan kartu truf timnas Jepang. "Untuk meyakinkan mereka, jika yang terburuk terjadi."

'_Yappari naa … hidoi no Kantoku.'_ Kelereng oniks itu berputar inosen. Dalam hati mengasihani bocah-bocah malang itu pada kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

Mereka keluar dari ruang pengawas menyusuri lorong luas. Berhenti di depan pintu tepat tadi sang hantu mengantar tim Seirin mengirim dua pemain terbaiknya. Kagetora mengedikkan kepala sebagai perintah non-verbal untuk anak didiknya itu membukakan pintu.

Seluruh atensi intens lekas menghunjam presensi yang dinanti-nanti kehadirannya.

_BLAM!_

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ada hal yang harus kuurus." Tenang tanpa memedulikan pelototan orang-orang di dalam ruang rapat yang seolah hendak melahapnya hidup-hidup. "Tentang kalian, tentunya." Pria yang merupakan pelatih timnas Jepang itu mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong di ujung meja. Tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan raut wajah yang sudah familiar baginya.

"Oh, Kagami, Kuroko," sapanya santai. "Apa Riko datang?"

"Tentu," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Bersama tim kami menonton latih-tanding timnas basket." Kali ini Kagami yang menjawab.

"Baguslah. Kuharap dia bersenang-senang," tanggap Kagetora. "Bagikan map-map itu pada mereka, Hayate!"

"Eh?"

"HIIIII!"

Hawa mistis yang familiar bagi Kuroko dan Kagami tiba-tiba saja muncul, melingkupi ruangan, menelusupkan _suspense_ yang menyebabkan bulu kuduk meremang. Momoi memekik kaget ketika seorang pemuda albisian rupawan yang menyandang payung putih menyerahkan map berwarna merah muda ke hadapannya. Sakurai berkali-kali menggumamkan '_sumimasen_' pada dewa entah mana saja yang sekiranya dapat mendengar doanya. Takao mendesiskan keterkejutannya seakan melihat 'hantu'.

Hayate Kaze membagikan map warna-warni itu. Terkekeh aneh yang entah kenapa menyebabkan hampir dari semua yang ada dalam ruangan merasa mulas. "Ada pelangi, _Kantoku_." Sepasang mata yang diperciki warna hamparan langit malam berbinar kekanakan. "Merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru~" dendangnya seraya memosi Kuroko. Mengerjapkan mata ketika mengerti pemuda-pemuda dengan aura bukan sembarangan waspada mengawasinya.

"Simpan payungmu, Hayate!" perintah Kagetora, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan antik anak didiknya itu. Dia tidak berkomentar mengenai pelangi yang dicetuskan oleh pemain hantu itu.

Hayate menuruti perkataan Kagetora. Ia merapikan payungnya, memangkunya lalu duduk di sebelah Kagetora. Tidak jauh dari Kuroko. Tatkala mereka bertatapan, pemuda yang menginspirasi Kiyoshi untuk bermain basket itu mengulaskan senyum lugu, memandang Kuroko dengan pengertian yang tidak dipahami Kuroko sendiri. Namun pemilik Nigou itu mengangguk sopan.

'_Serahkan pada Hayate untuk mengendus tipikal pemain yang langka,'_ batin Kagetora. Kemudian pelatih olahraga itu mengedarkan pandangan pada mereka yang menerima surat invitasi darinya.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah berkenan datang kemari. Silakan baca dokumen yang sekarang ada di hadapan kalian," tuturnya tenang.

Semua membuka dokumen yang diberikan dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ruangan sunyi-senyap selama beberapa saat, hanya terisi suara halus gesekan lembaran kertas dibolak-balik.

Kagetora berdeham sekali, kemudian membuka rapat dengan penuturan. "Tahun ini _Fédération Internationale de Basket-ball_, atau disingkat FIBA, kembali menyelenggarakan FIBA Basketball World Cup Championship yang biasa diadakan empat tahun sekali. Kali ini, Jepang menjadi tuan rumah. Kompetisi dunia ini akan diselenggarakan di Tokyo."

Beberapa dari mereka menyimak penjelasan Kagetora, yang lain masih lanjut membaca. Hayate fokus menghitung sudah berapa banyak detik bergulir dalam keheningan. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali masuk, aura peperangan dan rivalitas kandas begitu saja.

"Ada beberapa turnamen yang digelar, dan semua tentang basket. Beberapa turnamen dari FIBA world cup yang sudah Jepang ikuti, tidak meraih kemenangan. Tahun ini—" Kagetora melirik pemuda yang melongo menghitung satuan waktu. "—sebagai tuan rumah, kita tidak boleh memalukan bangsa. Beban sebagai tuan rumah itu berat karena Negara memiliki ekspetasi tinggi untuk kemenangan."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kami dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Kagami. Otomatis kepala-kepala menengok kaku, melayangkan tatapan _oh-seberapa-bodoh-dirimu-Bakagami_ atas ketidak-koneksiannya pada topik yang berelasi dengan invitasi mereka.

"_Bakagami." _

"_Ahomine!" _

"Tentu kalian dipilih untuk mewakili Jepang dalam beberapa kategori turnamen FIBA Basketball World Cup Championship." Kagetora menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Kagetora entah kenapa merasa geli mendapati petir imajiner seakan menyambar seisi ruangan. Ditilik dari ekspresi syok, terkejut, kaget, horror, muda-mudi di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang memilih kami?" Midorima lekas melontar tanya.

"Organisasi Basket Nasional Jepang, atas rekomendasi dari panitia Inter-High dan Winter-Cup. Kami mencari pemain-pemain basket muda terbaik, kelas dua SMA, berusia sekitar enam-belas atau tujuh-belas tahun—persyaratan utama FIBA World Cup."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi yang diseraki poni pirang. "Mengapa harus kelas dua SMA?"

"Karena anak-anak kelas tiga harus bersiap menghadapi ujian nasional dan ujian masuk universitas."

"Anak-anak kelas satu SMA sekarang juga banyak yang hebat," ujar satu-satunya pemilik mata elang dalam ruangan.

"Namun mereka masih harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah yang baru. Maka itu dipilih kelas dua SMA."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kagami mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sebelah alis bercabangnya terangkat, ia memandang figur kakak baginya itu. "Tapi Tatsuya sudah kelas tiga, dan dia di sini!"

Himuro mengalihkan tatapan pada Kagami. "Kelas dua, Taiga. Aku ditransfer sekolah dari Amerika—yang laju sistem pendidikannya berbeda dan jauh lebih lambat dari Jepang. Jadi, aku mengulang dua semester, dan sekarang kelas dua. Tahun lalu aku pindah ke kelas satu, sekelas dengan Atsushi. Terlebih karena lama tinggal di Amerika, aku juga jadi lupa menulis kanji." Dia tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan simpati banyak terlayang padanya. "Tidak apa. Ini menandakan sistem pendidikan Jepang lebih maju dari liberalisme Amerika."

Sakurai mengangkat tangan, sedikit ragu. "_Su-sumimasen_. Kalau kami ikut, apa kami akan berkompetisi mendapatkan _Naismith Trophy_?"

Kagetora menggeleng. Desah kecewa terdengar, tidak seorang pun tak tahu tentang popularitas dan martabat _Naismith Trophy_. Hayate terkekeh dan melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Itu tim nasional basket Jepang yang akan berjuang mendapatkannya."

Momoi melepaskan gandengannya dari Kuroko. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini terlihat sangat serius. "_Naismith Trophy_ itu khusus pria dewasa. Legalnya usia dewasa di atas delapan belas tahun." Dia menatap lurus pria bermarga Aida. "Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu soal FIBA World Cup Championship: _Youth_."

"Itu kategori turnamen baru yang berelasi dengan _olympics_, dimulai empat tahun lalu. Berbeda dengan kategori Under-17 atau Under-18 yang diadakan setahun sekali. Seperti syarat-syarat yang sudah kusebutkan. Tim yang berisikan pemuda-pemuda usia di bawah delapan belas tahun, berkompetisi di ajang ini memperebutkan _Trophy Hall of Fame_."

"_Hell of flame_?" celetuk Murasakibara, kurang jelas mendengar paparan Kagetora.

Gelak tawa memecah ruangan rapat yang sebelumnya sunyi senyap serta mencairkan atmosfer serius nan kaku. Bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko terlihat geli dibuatnya.

"Bukan, Atsushi." Himuro berusaha keras menahan tawa agar tidak menyinggung rekan setimnya yang terlihat jengkel karena ditertawakan. "_Hall of Fame_. Setahuku itu penghormatan yang didedikasikan pada pemain basket, pelatih, atau administrator yang terlibat di kompetisi internasional Basket naungan FIBA."

"Oh, begitu." Pemuda bernuansa ungu itu menguap lebar. "Silakan lanjutkan." Dia mengibaskan tangan dengan ekspresi tidak menaruh minat.

"Mendengar penjelasan tadi, kalian sekarang pasti mengerti seberapa bergengsi dan terhormatnya _Trophy Hall of Fame_." Kagetora menghenyakkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi rodanya seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada setiap orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Tunggu. Satu tim basket berisi lima orang—"

"Tentu saja, Bakao. Kau pikir bermain basket menggunakan berapa orang?"

"Jangan potong perkataanku, Shin-_chan_! Jadi, maksudku … kenapa di sini ada sepuluh orang pemain basket?"

"Jepang mengirim dua tim. Hal begitu saja kau tidak mengerti." Pemuda tsundere itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Takao baru akan merespon perkataan Midorima ketika tawa merendahkan yang lain membuatnya bersungut kesal di kursi.

"Dua tim itu sudah diminimalisir. Negara-negara lain mengirim empat hingga lima tim," tanggap Kagetora ringan.

"Ada berapa Negara yang akan mengikuti FIBA World Cup?" tanya Aomine. Ia mulai merasa tertarik dengan World Cup Championship yang diselenggarakan FIBA.

Hayate yang sudah bosan menghitung satuan detik, memutar kursinya menghadap pemuda berkulit tan itu. Aomine berjengit ketika dipandang olehnya. "Negara-negara yang organisasi basketnya bernaung di FIBA. Ada sekitar dua ratus Negara."

"Dua ratus tiga belas Negara," ralat pria bermarga Aida itu.

Decak kagum menggaung perlahan di ruang pertemuan tersebut.

"Berarti kalau dari Jepang mengirimkan dua tim untuk berkompetisi di FIBA World Cup Championship—"

"—ya, Kagami, di setiap kategori hanya dua tim," sela ayahanda dari pelatih tim Seirin itu.

"—a-akan be-berhadapan dengan ratusan tim dari seluruh dunia!" seru Kagami.

"Kurang lebih seribu-tim, jika banyak Negara yang mengirimkan tiga sampai lima tim hanya untuk satu kategori," Kagetora membenarkan, "belum kategori lainnya."

"_Su-sumimasen_ … mengapa Negara la-lain mengirim banyak tim?"

Kagetora memandang pemuda yang ia pikir selama hidup tidak akan lepas dari meminta maaf. "Batas maksimal mengirim tim untuk satu kategori adalah lima. Negara lain mengirim banyak tim agar punya lebih banyak peluang kemenangan. Tetap saja, lima tim berbanding seribu tim lainnya."

"Kalau babak penyisihannya dimulai bulan Oktober, turnamen resmi dimulai sekitar bulan Desember, mengapa mereka dikumpulkan dari sekarang? Sekarang masih bulan April," heran satu-satunya gadis dalam ruangan rapat itu.

"Teknis dan serba-serbi FIBA World Cup diberitahukan dari sekarang agar kalian tidak bingung. Kalian akan berlatih mulai dari bulan Mei, setiap akhir minggu. Pada bulan Agustus dan September kalian dikarantina di asrama atletik tim nasional Jepang."

"Bagaimana dengan urusan sekolah?" ganti Himuro bertanya.

"Selama lima bulan terhitung dari bulan Agustus hingga Desember, kalian diberi dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah, kecuali jika ada ujian atau kegiatan penting lainnya."

Gumaman kebahagiaan nyaris memenuhi seantero ruangan.

Sunyi kali ini berbeda dari sunyi canggung sebelum-sebelumnya. Kagetora bisa merasakan remaja-remaja di hadapannya masih berusaha mencerna hal yang disampaikannya, tensi dan adrenalin dari aura mereka, dan eksitasi dari pendar mata mereka.

Saat semua hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, hanya Kuroko yang tidak menaruh perhatian pada FIBA World Cup atau apalah itu. Firasat buruknya terbukti benar. Pikirannya _stuck_ pada satu kenyataan yang bertalian dengan traumatiknya. Diam-diam mata lazuardinya bergulir mengobservasi mereka yang sudah lama ia kenal. Tidak terpungkiri ada ketertarikan mendalam yang tersirat dari ekspresi wajah masing-masing, menimbulkan denyar tak nyaman di dasar perutnya.

Untuk pertama kali sejak disebutkan bahwa mereka disatukan dalam tim yang sama, Kuroko angkat bicara, "Bagaimana dengan Inter-High dan Winter-Cup? Ini tahun terakhir kami memiliki kesempatan untuk mengikutinya."

Sahutan setuju mengudara. Kuroko masih mengingat janjinya akan bertanding lagi dengan mereka di sisi lapangan yang berbeda agar mereka sisa bertarung lagi, demi menggapai kemenangan dalam permainan basket yang menyenangkan. Berhadapan, bukan bersisian. Sejujurnya, Kuroko hanya ingat janji Kagami dan tim Seirin menyatakan bahwa mereka akan jadi nomor satu di Jepang—dan mereka berhasil menggapainya. Lagipula, jika mereka ikut FIBA World Cup Championship ini, bagaimana dengan tim basket sekolah masing-masing?

Kagetora menghela napas panjang. _'Ini dia,'_ pikirnya. "Karena tahun ini Jepang menjadi tuan rumah tidak hanya untuk FIBA World Cup tapi juga Olympics, maka khusus tahun ini Inter-High dan Winter-cup ditiadakan."

Ah, banyak sekali kejutan hari ini.

Jeda. 

"HAAAAH?!"

"Terus bagaimana nasib teman-teman setim basket kami di sekolah kalau tidak ada Inter-High dan Winter-Cup?" Kise menyuarakan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak semua pemain basket yang menerima invitasi rapat ini.

Kagetora memajukan kursi rodanya, menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangan dengan siku sebagai tumpuan. "Mereka masih bisa ikut kompetisi lain seperti _street basketball_. Untuk hal ini, aku mohon maaf karena tidak berdaya. Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat untuk meyakinkan Organisasi Basket Nasional Jepang agar tetap menyelenggarakan dua kompetisi tersebut, keputusan sudah sampai mufakat."

Kekecewaan mendera mereka. Batal sudah untuk bertanding satu sama lain lagi dalam liga kejuaraan nasional Jepang itu. Kagetora menghembuskan napas berat mendapati hawa ruangan mendadak jadi sangat suram.

Akashi menegakkan duduknya. Dia sudah selesai membaca dokumen secara menyeluruh sembari menyimak diskusi pertemuan ini. Seringainya samar terlihat. Semua benar sesuai dengan pengelihatan masa depannya, kalkulasi taktikalnya, dan tinggal menjalankan rencananya. Dia berdeham pelan supaya atensi terpusat padanya.

"Aku tidak bilang setuju untuk bergabung dengan tim ini."

Kagetora mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mata sewarna buminya menelisik Akashi penuh selidik.

"Sejujurnya, tawaran untuk berada setim dengan rival yang sudah membuatku kalah atau sudah kukalahkan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," tandas Akashi frontal.

Semua terbelalak menatapnya. Tidak menyangka hal itu ia ungkapkan blak-blakan. Cetusan pemuda pewaris Akashi Corporation itu mau tak mau membuat semua yang ada di sini berpikir ulang.

Kagami dan Kuroko saling berpandangan, mereka sadar eksitasi yang tadi ada lenyap. Tergantikan dengan nuansa desperasi hampir absolut. Tidak perlu diberi tahu, mereka mengerti semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini adalah orang-orang dengan harga diri tinggi. Dan perlahan tapi pasti lirikan tertuju pada mereka.

Kagami menatap Akashi geram. Jadi inilah yang dimaksud dengan Akashi saat mendiamkan mereka semua sebelum Kagetora masuk ruangan. Tapi ia tidak mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai, ada Kuroko—seseorang yang kepadanyalah Kagami bisa bergantung dan menyandarkan kepercayaan. Jika ada yang benar-benar dia kalahkan murni karena keteguhan hatinya itu ... Himuro Tatsuya.

'_Tatsuya!'_ Barulah Kagami menoleh pada pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tak ayal merasa sesuatu tak kasat mata menusuk ulu hatinya ketika mendapati Himuro Tatsuya memandangnya dengan _poker face_, tapi tak dapat mengelabui saat pemain handal gerakan faker itu mencengkeram erat cincin serupa yang menjadi bandul kalung tergantung di lehernya.

Di sisi lain, semua larut dalam pikiran dan konflik batin masing-masing.

Takao memerhatikan Midorima yang sedang memejamkan mata dan bertopang dagu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Midorima—mungkin mengingat kepedihan tentang kekalahan, tapi yang dipikirkannya adalah kekalahan pahit melawan Seirin serta Rakuzan. Mengingat dua pertandingan itu pun, Takao menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Sakurai membenamkan wajah pada lengan, entah mengapa mendadak kepalanya pening mengingat banyak hal. Berupaya tidak mengingat lagi hari menyakitkan saat untuk pertama kalinya, ia kalah. Pula, dari tim Seirin—tim yang berbeda jauh dari tipikal timnya.

Kise bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi roda. Jari-jemarinya mencengkeram tepian kursi roda. Matanya tertutup, bibirnya terkatup. Bayang-bayang kekalahan dua kali saat melawan tim Seirin—melawan Kuroko yang notabene orang pertama Kise menaruh respek, seolah luka lama disibak kembali dan dicucur cairan asam yang mengembalikan seberkas pedih itu. Namun tidak ada yang lebih menyesakkan daripada mengingat bahwa Kise Ryouta absolut tidak pernah menang dari mantan _ace_, _unstoppable scorer,_ Kiseki no Sedai.

Lain halnya dari Aomine yang menerawangi dokumen dengan sorot mata hampa. Ia mengakui yang dikatakan Akashi benar. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Aomine Daiki kalah dalam pertandingan basket. Tidak bisa tidur sekian hari berikutnya karena perih amat menyulitkan untuk kembali pulih. Jika ia adalah dirinya yang dulu waktu masih bersekolah di Teiko _Chuugakou_, ceria dengan teman-teman di sampingnya (Kiseki no Sedai), diberitahu harus mengikuti FIBA World Cup … ia tidak akan keberatan. Andai saja dia dulu tidak arogan. Kuroko masih akan jadi bayangannya, tidak akan mereka terpecah seperti ini. Mungkin pula dia akan berteman baik dengan Kagami. Sayangnya, ia hanya mengingat tentang kekalahan—satu dari dua alasan yang disebutkan Akashi.

Kuroko bersitatap dengan Murasakibara. Jelas sekali sebal karena kalah, membuat Murasakibara membuang muka dari orang yang merupakan oposisi total darinya itu. Satu per satu, mantan rekan setim di Kiseki no Sedai memandangnya.

Pandangan mereka … persis seperti yang dimimpikan Kuroko. Membuat orang keenam bayangan Kiseki ko Sedai itu terhenyak. Tatapan menyalahkan.

Mengejutkan adalah ketika Hayate terkekeh aneh khasnya, diikuti seringai Kagetora yang kentara merendahkan Akashi.

"Tawaran? Kau salah, Nak. Kalianlah yang dipilih untuk mewakili Negara kita berlaga di liga FIBA World Cup Championship, sementara kalian jelas tidak punya pilihan selain melakukannya."

"Itu pemaksaan-ssu!" protes Kise keras. "Anda tidak bisa memaksa begitu saja, terlebih belum satu pun dari kami setuju untuk bergabung di tim ini dan mewakili Jepang."

"Menarik, sepertinya," komentar Aomine, salah satu telunjuknya mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal dengan tampang bosan, "hanya saja … akan membosankan menghadapi seribu tim. Cuma menyia-nyiakan waktu."

"Belum pula beban turnamen internasional yang pasti _high pressure_," timpal Himuro.

Murasakibara mengerling pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku setuju dengan _Aka-chin_." Pemuda jangkung violet ini bertukar tatapan sengit dengan _ace_ tim Seirin.

Sakurai terlihat semakin ketakutan. "Ti-tidak mu-mungkin. A-aku tidak a-akan bisa._ Sumimasen_!" Dia berulang kali mengangkat-turunkan kepala, gestur meminta maaf. "Masih banyak yang jauh lebih pantas daripada aku."

"Aku juga setuju dengan Akashi." Perkataan Midorima menuai anggukkan setuju dari Takao.

Kagami mengerang kesal. "Aku tidak akan betah setim dengan orang-orang macam _Kuso Niji no Sedai_."

"_Kiseki no Sedai!"_ Kise membenarkan.

"Cih, kau pikir aku mau setim denganmu, Kagami?" dengus Aomine.

"Aku juga tidak mau, _nanodayo_."

"Siapa juga yang mau setim dengan kalian, eh?!" Kagami merasakan darahnya mendidik lagi, bergejolak setiap sel hemoglobinnya. 

"Aku…" Suara rendah di nada serius itu membuat debat di antara para pemuda lain terhenti, menumpukan tatapan pada sumber suara. Kuroko menghirup napas dalam-dalam, meneguhkan determinasinya hanya untuk berkata, "…aku tidak mau."

Semua yang mengenal Kuroko secara personal, syok seketika mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang minim eksistensinya itu. Orang terakhir yang seharusnya tidak mau mereka disatukan menjadi satu tim. Orang yang seharusnya bisa menyatukan mereka. Sama dengan orang yang kali ini menolak semua yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Mohon maafkan aku. Aku menolak karena tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan timku yang sekarang." Kuroko tahu ini bukan alasannya yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan intensi utama menolak kenyataan yang terhampar di hadapannya.

"Semuanya…" lirih Momoi tidak percaya.

Akashi menatap pria yang dulunya pemain basket timnas Jepang. "Anda lihat? Anda tidak bisa meyakinkan kami." Sepasang mata dwi warnanya membalas tatapan merendahkan Kagetora dengan sikap yang menjunjung arogansi dan harga diri tinggi.

Di kesunyian yang mencekam, Kagetora yakin orang-orang di hadapannya menyetujui perkataan Kuroko dan konklusi yang ditandaskan Akashi. Peristiwa ini masih masuk dalam dugaannya, jadi ia tidak terkejut. Masalahnya adalah ia yakin orang-orang di hadapannya masuk kagetori persisten. Tidak ada cara selain pemaksaaan—padahal ia tidak bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Pemikiran ini menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah saatnya mengeluarkan kartu truf.

Kagetora tertawa kecil. Ia menggulirkan pandangan, memandang geli semua hingga terhenti pada seorang gadis yang matanya berkaca-kaca—sekali pandang saja orang pasti tahu dia sangat kecewa. Disadarinya gadis itu adalah orang yang sering diceritakan putri sematawayangnya. Oh, gadis dengan D-cup. Kesampingkanlah hal ini. Baiklah, masih ada satu orang berpikiran berbeda saja sudah cukup.

"Aku tidak bernegosiasi, Bocah-bocah," lugas pria bersurai coklat itu sembari mengelus dagunya yang ditumbuhi jambang halus. "Kalian harus melakukannya."

"Tapi—"

Kagetora mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan usaha siapa pun itu yang mencoba menyela. "Dasar bocah-bocah keras kepala. Sudah kubilang aku tidak bernegosiasi dengan kalian." Protes _"Kami bukan bocah!"_ serta _"Siapa yang keras kepala?!"_ tidak dihiraukannya. "Kita bertaruh saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Hayate mendapatkan firasat buruk. Ia tidak sempat melarikan diri tatkala lirikan tajam pelatih sadisnya itu membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Bertaruh?" gumam berdengung bagai lebah.

"Ya. Jika kalian bisa menang _one on one_ melawan dia—" Kagetora menujuk tumbal yang telah disiapkannya, "—kalian boleh pergi. Aku akan bertanggung-jawab dan mencari pemain-pemain basket lain—meski itu menyusahkan. Jika kalian kalah, tetap di sini dan patuhi semua perkataanku."

"_Tumbal"_ yang dimaksud menjadi pusat atensi. Tentu hal ini membuat urat di dahi para pemuda yang darahnya bergolak telah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun melayangkan pandangan mengintimidasi pada Hayate Kaze. Di sisi lain, si pemain dengan julukan hantu itu justru merasa gentar ketika tatapan sadis pelatihnya menyiratkan _'menang atau nyawa melayang'_ dihunjam padanya. Oh, Tuhan … mengapa harus dirinya yang berada di posisi ini?!

"Baiklah. Aku terima."

Akashi yang pertama menerima tantangan itu, memicu yang lainnya untuk melakukan hal serupa.

Kagetora tahu ia berjudi dengan nasib Negara dan kemenangan dibebankan pada salah satu pemain teranehnya, Hayate Kaze. Ia tersenyum puas. Semua tanpa kecuali masuk ke perangkapnya hanya karena ego masa labil remaja. Benar-benar mereka ini … dasar bocah-bocah merepotkan!

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke lapangan basket sekarang juga!"

.

#~**~#

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Catatan tambahan:**

FIBA adalah organisasi internasional basket di dunia. Menaungi bahkan NBA dan sejumlah organisasi nasional basket di setiap Negara. Berdiri sejak 18 Juni 1932, dan piala kehormatannya dinamakan Naismith _**Trophy**_**—diambil dari nama pencipta permainan bola basket yaitu James Naismith.**

Mengenai FIBA World Cup Championship ini memang benar adanya. Turnamen, kompetisi terbesar basket bergengsi sedunia yang memperebutkan Naismith_** Trophy**_** ini diselenggarakan 4 tahun sekali—dan hanya individu yang legal usia dewasa di tiap Negara baru berhak ikut berlaga di ajang ini. Makanya, Kiseki no Sedai, yang belum masuk usia dewasa tidak bisa ikut. Jadi, soal FIBA World Cup Championship: Youth … itu saya ngarang banget. /keperluan cerita/**

Soal Hall of Fame (Hell of Flame, kata Mukkun. Hihihi) … seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Himuro Tatsuya. Dimulai pada tahun 1991, ini adalah bentuk penghormatan yang didedikasikan pada pemain basket, pelatih, atau administrator paling dedikatif yang terlibat di kompetisi internasional Basket naungan FIBA. Dan merupakan nama dari museum basket terbesar sedunia yang terletak di Alcobendas, Madrid, Spanyol, diciptakan oleh Pedro Ferrándiz. Nah, tapi di fic saya ini, Hall of Fame dijadikan nama piala dunia bergengsi yang (ceritanya) akan diperjuangkan oleh tim nasional basket Jepang _**Kiseki no Sedai**_** dkk Under-18 years old. /keperluan cerita/**

Saya sudah menuliskan tentang kategori U(nderage)-18 atau U(nderage)-17. Pula saya menyisipkan _**hints**_** bahwa Kiseki no Sedai dkk akan diikutsertakan tidak hanya untuk "Youth" berjuang memenangkan piala Hall of Fame, tapi kategori lain juga. Ah, itu dibahasnya nanti saja. Sebenarnya ada di Wikipedia dsb, tapi kan semuanya saya manipulasi demi keperluan cerita. *smirk*#digentayanginNaismith# tenang saja, saya usahakan tetap masuk akal. **

**Sumber : Wikipedia dan website resmi FIBA.**

.

Haaiiih. Saya suka sekali _**research**_** untuk keperluan fanfiksi. Hihihi. /demen modifikasi, gini jadinya/**

Nah, sekarang sudah jelas, kan, kenapa sepuluh pemain basket di atas terpilih mewakili Jepang? Yupz, karena syarat mereka terpenuhi (legal usia) serta kelas dua SMA (setting fic ini).

Saya minta maaf untuk fans Himuro Tatsuya juga huweeee aku terpaksa menurunkan kelasnya. Tapi sudah berusaha saya sesuaikan. Maaaaaaf~ *peyuk Tatsuya*/dimirageshoot/  


**Ah, pasti ada dari RnR sekalian terpikirkan beberapa karakter yang lebih layak selain Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami untuk mewakili Jepang di timnas Youth ini—dari segi profesionalisme/skill/talenta. Itu akan terjawab di **_**chapter**_** depan. Jadi, tolong jangan berpikiran bahwa saya mengada-ada tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya bisa ditebak saya kira, mengingat **_**hints**_** sudah saya sisipkan di sana-sini.**

Okeee?! _**See you latte**_**~ ;D  
**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di chapter sebelumnya. Sungguh terima kasih banyak! Dan saya mohon maaf untuk seluruh kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. *sungkem* **

_****_

_**So, I will survive~**_

Dozo, Minna-sama! 

**.**

**Disclaimer ****: Kuroko no Basket **_**belongs to**_** Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warning ****: Alternate Reality, OOCness, OC, absurdity, alur lambat, light shounen-ai, etc. **

**.**

**Tidak suka? Mohon jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Saya sudah memperingatkan. Terima kasih. ;)**

.

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Dalam bisu di posisi terbelakang, diam-diam ditaruhnya secercah perhatian._

Tak ada satu pun yang mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada satu persona pun mencuri selintas pandang. Sekerling lirikan tiada terlayang. Langkah mereka tegas mengikuti entitas baru yang tiba-tiba saja mengafirmasi bahwa mereka disatukan dalam satu tim.

Entitas itu yang telah mencapai pintu lain, mendorongnya terbuka pada benderang cahaya. Terbit tanya di hatinya. Ekspetasi macam apa yang diharapkan dari mereka oleh Negara?

—dari mereka, yang bahkan tidak mengasurkan senyum melainkan menyalakan bara kokoh rivalitas?  


(Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah mantap mengiringi, perspektifnya membayang hening di antara mereka)

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Kiseki no Nakama **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 4**

"**Ten on One"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Kyaaaa~ mereka keren sekali!"

"_Kantoku_, bisakah kau berhenti menjerit?"

"Kau cemburu melihat Riko menyemangati pemain lain, Hyuga?"

"Diam, Kiyoshi, atau aku akan mengebirimu."

Hyuga Junpei membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kapten tim Seirin itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan atau sedang terjadi. Bukan hanya tim Seirin saja yang sedang menonton latih tanding timnas basket Jepang, tapi juga tim Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, bahkan Rakuzan. Mereka pun sama seperti tim Seirin, fokus terbagi antara mengagumi timnas basket Jepang yang luar biasa serta mengawasi tim saingan mereka. Bertanya-tanya dalam suara rendah mengapa mereka dikumpulkan di satu tempat yang sama.

PRIIIIT!

Suara peluit melengking memenuhi ruangan. Tidak mungkin peluit wasit karena waktu latih-tanding masih di pertengahan _quarter_ ketiga. Pula nihil tanda-tanda pemain akan diganti atau terjadi pelanggaran. Barulah semua yang ada di lapangan _indoor _menoleh pada sumber suara peluit, dan kehadiran orang-orang yang mereka tunggu.

Belum sempat mereka mengungkapkan ekspresi keterkejutan, mereka dikagetkan oleh timnas yang kocar-kacir berkumpul secepat kilat berbaris rapi dengan badan ditegapkan. Kompak mereka berseru, "_Konichiwa, Kantoku_!"

"Hm, _konichiwa_." Kagetora melenggang masuk dengan santai dibuntuti oleh bocah-bocah merepotkan yang kini tampak syok melihat lapangan _indoor_ basket nasional ini dipenuhi oleh tim-tim musuh satu sama lain. Pria itu menemukan sosok putrinya di antara para pemuda tengik Seirin, tanpa ragu melesat ingin memberikan pelukan hangat pada anaknya. "Riko-_taaaaaaan_!"

_Horror. _

**BUK!**

"Aaaah! Papa!" Riko menyambut pelukan dengan pukulan telak penuh emosi ke perut ayahnya.

_Double horror. _

Timnas bergetar sekujur tubuh. Entah karena syok mengetahui bahwa gadis manis yang ternyata pelatih tim Seirin itu, pula ternyata anak dari pelatih mereka, atau karena si gadis justru menonjok perut terlatih ayahnya sendiri.

Kagetora berpretensi mengerang kesakitan, merajuk karena sambutan Riko yang sangat tidak manis padanya. "Hei, hei, begitukah caramu menyambut papamu yang keren dan—"

"PAPA!" Riko memelototinya dan menekan telunjuk dalam-dalam ke dada sang ayah. "Aku sudah curiga sejak kau tadi pagi menitipkan surat pada Kagami-_kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun_! Tapi bahkan melihat semua yang ada di sini pun, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maumu!"

"Oh, Seirin, lama tidak jumpa." Alih-alih menanggapi protes putrinya, Kagetora justru menyapa tim asuhan anaknya.

"_Konichiwa, _Kagetora_-san!"_ Tim Seirin membalas sapaan serempak.

"Papa—!"

"—aku pasti akan menjelaskan pada kalian semua, nanti." Kagetora menepuk lembut puncak kepala bermahkotakan surai coklat itu. "Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Tunggulah, Riko!" Dia mengedarkan pandangan karena merasakan tatapan intens dari berbagai penjuru, ia menemukan sosok teman-teman lamanya bersama para murid asuh masing-masing. Mereka saling bertukar pandang samar. Para pelatih tim basket SMA ternama itu sudah ia beritahukan perihal FIBA dan anak-anak mereka yang akan direkrut olehnya.

Kagetora lantas menatap pemuda-pemuda yang jelas dibimbing olehnya dalam timnas basket. "Maaf aku menginterupsi latihan kalian. Sediakan keranjang bola basket sekarang juga!"

"_HAI'!" _

"Ah, bersihkan lapangan juga. Mau dipakai."

"SIAP, _KANTOKU_!"

Timnas basket dengan patuh menuruti perintah pelatih mereka. Tidak bertanya-tanya apalagi membantah. Mereka bergegas menyediakan sekeranjang besar berisi puluhan bola basket aneka warna yang tampak baru, dan sebagian lagi membersihkan lapangan.

Kagetora memerhatikan bocah-bocah menyusahkan itu menghampiri tim masing-masing, disambut dengan berondong pertanyaan. Senyum geli terbit di wajahnya saat ia melihat mereka tidak menjawab banyak—menyimpan penjelasan untuk nanti. Bersiap-siap dengan melepas _jersey_ masing-masing, berganti kostum menjadi seragam lapangan mereka. Tanpa disuruh pun mereka melakukan pemanasan. Oh, mereka siap turun ke medan perang.

Di sisi lain, Kagetora melirik salah satu pemain teruniknya yang sedang melakukan ritual bodohnya sebelum bertanding—menaruh payung putih di atas bangku panjang sembari mengangkat kedua tangan dengan mata terpejam, pose orang berdoa. Apa dia sedang menjampi-jampi payung putih agar mengeluarkan hantu dan membuatnya kerasukan? Entahlah, Kagetora tidak percaya pada hal mistis, semistis apa pun seorang Hayate Kaze.

Timnas menghampiri kawan mereka yang paling eksentrik itu. Hibiki datang membawakan sepatu olahraga untuk Kaze. Makhluk albisian tampan tapi kurang waras itu melepas jaket, kaus, serta celana training panjang yang semula dikenakannya. Hampir mengejutkan para tamu asing di Tokyo _National Gym_ itu, ia muncul dengan seragam lapangan berlogo tim nasional basket Jepang.

"DIA PEMAIN BASKET?!"

Keterkejutan ini tak urung meretaskan cengiran maklum dari tim nasional basket Jepang. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar orang-orang tidak percaya bahwa partner berpayung putih mereka adalah pemain basket, bukan paranormal apalagi pedagang payung. Tunggu sampai mereka lihat permainan _'hantu'_ timnas Jepang.

Kaze sudah selesai mengukir tali sepatu dengan pita yang manis, maka lamban ia melakukan pemanasan. Akan terus begitu andai saja sambitan ganas papan berjalan dari sang pelatih tidak telak mendarat di punggungnya. Pemandangan di mana Kaze dengan mata berkaca-kaca mempercepat sesi pemanasannya membuahkan tawa dari teman-teman setimnas.

"Hayate, kau keluar saja dari timnas kalau kau kalah dari bocah-bocah. Mengerti?" ancam Kagetora sadis. "_Ten on one_, kau harus sanggup."

"Manusiawilah, _Kantoku_. _Ten on one_? Kata Anda tadi_ one on one_ dengan mereka bersepuluh satu per satu? Anda tidak konsisten."

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari manusia berhawa hantu sepertimu. Lakukan saja!" Kagetora menimpukkan pelan papan berjalannya lagi pada lengan kuyu individu yang ditumbalkannya.

Hayate melirik berduka pada teman-temannya yang susah payah menahan tawa. Oh, Tuhan … mengapa bukan mereka saja yang ditumbalkan Kantoku, sih? Tuh, kan … pelatihnya benar-benar sadis. _Ten on One_? Ada yang lebih tidak waras dibanding dirinya!

"Haya-_chan_, jangan bilang kau takut dengan bocah-bocah SMA!"

"Kan, bukan kau yang disuruh melawan _Kiseki no Sedai_, Sora-_kun_." Hayate menatap memelas pada Sora yang menertawakannya sambil menampar main-main punggungnya.

"Iya, ya. Kenapa tidak Hibiki atau aku saja?"

Kagetora melayangkan lagi papan berjalannya untuk menyodok perut atlet yang dijuluki "Langit" karena teramat lihai dalam _aerial battle_. "Manusiawi sedikit. Aku ingin membuat mereka menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan mereka itu, tapi bukan menghancurkan mental mereka."  
_  
'Kata orang yang paling tidak manusiawi di lapangan basket,'_ pikir satu tim nasional basket Jepang sehati. Kiseki no Sedai sudah beruntung tidak melawan ace timnas atau pelatih mereka. Lagipula mental mereka pasti akan terguncang dahsyat pasca bertanding melawan Hayate. 

"Hayate! Kalau kau kalah dari anak-anak SMA, kami dengan senang hati akan membuang payungmu—"

"SETUJU, HIBIKI _SENCHOU_!" 

"—apa pun asal jangan payungku, Hibiki Senchou, _Minna_."

Hibiki menyeringai. Serahkan pada dirinya untuk menggeser tuas Hayate menjadi mode serius. Diserahkannya sebuah bola basket dengan logo khas timnas pada salah satu anak buahnya itu, lalu didorongnya Hayate yang tampak suram namun kini mengintensi determinasi masuk ke lapangan basket.

Ketika sepuluh pemuda itu turun ke arena pertandingan, tidak bisa dielakkan mereka sekerjap mata telah sibuk melawan satu sama lain meski baru saja pemanasan. Dihujani sorakan dari teman-teman setim masing-masing.

Dirasa cukup pemanasan dan permainan bocah-bocah merepotkan itu, Kagetora meniupkan lagi peluit panjang untuk membuat ruangan menjadi sunyi. Otomatis menyebabkan perhatian terpusat padanya. Santai ia menghampiri Hayate yang masih memegang satu bola, membisikkan sesuatu. Dan semua orang asing di Tokyo _National Gym_ itu merinding discko tatkala ekspresi Hayate mendadak berubah total lalu terkekeh aneh—sungguh terdengar eksentrik dan menyeramkan.

Setelah itu, Kagetora menghadap pada sepuluh pemuda yang telah berjajar di hadapannya tak jauh dari mereka. "Baiklah. Permainannya sederhana. Kalian cukup menjatuhkan bola yang dilemparkan Hayate, serta mendapatkan skor sebelum Hayate mencetak skor mendahului kalian. Hanya satu bola ke ring basket. Tidak ada batasan waktu."

Dilihatnya orang-orang, kecuali timnas, berkasak-kusuk. Jelas merendahkan Hayate, atau merasa direndahkan karena pemain andalan mereka adalah pemain-pemain basket terbaik.

Kise mengangkat tangan, meminta kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kagetora menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk angkat suara. "Siapa yang _one on one_ duluan dengan Hayate-_san_?"

"Tidak usah buang-buang waktu. _Ten on one_," jawab Kagetora ringan.

Sunyi.

"HEEEEEE?! _TEN ON ONE_?!"

Teriakan itu bukan hanya histeria terkejut dari para pemuda di lapangan, tapi juga di luar lapangan. Bahkan putri tunggal pria bermarga Aida itu syok bukan kepalang dibuatnya. Tercetus di benak Riko bahwa papanya perlu dibawa ke psikiater, atau kalau perlu paranormal pun boleh.

Kagetora tidak merespon pada syok orang-orang. "Kalian ada sepuluh, berarti … ambil sepuluh bola, Hayate!"

"_Aye, aye, Sir~"_ patuh Hayate meraih bola satu per satu dari keranjang sembari bersenandung dengan lagu enka.

Takao merentangkan kedua lengan, mata elangnya terbelalak. "Tu-tunggu! _Ten on one_?"

"Ya." Kagetora mengangguk malas.

"_Ten on one_ … dengan sepuluh bola?!" kata Himuro tidak percaya. "Mustahil."

"Bagaimana mungkin satu orang menghadapi sepuluh orang dengan sepuluh bola?!" seru Kagami seraya berkacak pinggang. "Ini tidak masuk akal!"

Sakurai menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Ti-tidak mu-mungkin,_ su-sumimasen_!"

"A-aku kasihan sama Hayate-_san_—ssu," gumam Kise bersimpati.

"Tsk. Mengapa tidak buat kami saling melawan satu sama lain?" gerung Aomine marah. Dia menunjuk Hayate yang sedang berlari-lari kecil mengejar bola kesembilan yang menggelinding. "_Ten on one_ dengan pemain sepertinya? Apa Anda sudah gila?"

"Tidak peduli berapa lawan berapa—" Murasakibara akhirnya berada dalam zona serius. Menyengatkan tatapan yang intens pada Hayate. "—aku semakin ingin menghancurkannya. Orang macam dia…"

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Menatap tidak suka pada Kagetora yang sedang memandang mereka seolah sedang menghadapi bocah taman kanak-kanak. "Anda keterlaluan sekali meremehkan kami."

Akashi menyeringai. Dia melemaskan persendian jari-jemarinya. "Jangan menyesal atas apa yang Anda lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hayate-_san_, Kagetora-_san_."

"Katakan itu lagi setelah pertandingan ini selesai." Kagetora menatap lekat bocah-bocah ingusan yang masih saja keras kepala. Dalam hati menyayangkan mengapa mereka tidak mencoba sedikit saja bersyukur. Ya, bersyukur karena yang harus _ten on one_ dengan mereka, bukanlah dirinya atau _ace_ tim nasional melainkan Hayate. Jika itu dirinya, ia pastikan mereka akan menelan pedih telak kekalahan dan paham arti pepatah _"bagai pagar makan tanaman_".

"Aku serahkan nasib Negara padamu, Hayate." Kagetora melambai sekilas pada anak didiknya itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari lapangan. "Tidak perlu _tip-off_. Bola mulai darimu saja, Hantu."

"Nasib Negara apanya …" gumam Hayate lesu. Baru ia meraih satu bola, didengarnya dari ujung lapangan derak tulang-tulang kembali ke posisi semula—calon-calon junior tim nasional tersebut melakukan peregangan. Hawa emosional berintensitas tinggi tidak mengenakkan ekstrim menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dikerlingnya junior-juniornya dalam dunia olahraga basket itu. Sejak pertama kali bertatapan dengan mereka secara langsung, Hayate tahu remaja-remaja kelebihan adrenalin di hadapannya sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Kelereng oniksnya berpendar menemukan talenta-talenta luar biasa itu siap menggilasnya karena berada di puncak kekesalan.

Menarik. Sangat menarik. Akhirnya Hayate meretas senyum lugu, dan terkekeh aneh seperti kehabisan napas. Matanya terpicing perlahan, mengamati sosok-sosok sepuluh musuhnya di lapangan saat ini. Mengobservasi profil dan sejauh mana talenta mereka akan menyulut eksitasi permainan basketnya. Tidak sadar aura mistisnya berbenturan dengan aura emosi meluap-luap yang dikuarkan anak-anak SMA tersebut.

Mereka berbaris di sentral lapangan tempat biasa _tip-off_ dilakukan. Hayate dan sepuluh orang rekomendasi panitia Winter-Cup dan Inter-High itu saling berhadapan. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Seruan itu menjadi pertanda bagi orang-prang di luar lapangan menyoraki pemain basket yang ingin didukung gila-gilaan.

Sepuluh pemuda itu masih berdiri mengawasi Hayate seperti predator memantau mangsa. Hayate menuju ke sisi lapangan yang merupakan wilayah pertahanannya dan meraih satu bola basket dari dalam keranjang. Mendribblenya perlahan.

Hening melingkupi lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Semua atensi terfokus pada orang eksentrik itu yang meraih satu bola. Dia terkekeh aneh—terdengar serak dan parau, benar-benar menandangkan ketegangan. Ada gerakan cepat tak terlihat yang dilakukan sang hantu itu, sebelum ia melambungkan bola ke udara. Begitu pula bola kedua, bola ketiga, dan seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya bola-bola melayang berputar-putar di langit-langit ruangan.

"MU-MUSTAHIL!" kontan hampir semua yang tidak mengetahui Hayate Kaze syok dan memucat.

"FENOMENA ALAM?!" —Kise.

"SULAP?!" –Kagami.

"O-oi, jangan bercanda!" –Aomine.

"I-ini ti-tidak lucu, nanodayo!" –Midorima.

"Astaga … HANTU!" –Takao.

"_SUMIMASEN_! Ba-bagaimana dengan gra-gravitasi?!" –Sakurai.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bolanya tidak jatuh-jatuh!" –Himuro.

"Ti- … tidak mungkin." Kuroko yang ternganga, otaknya macet melihat kejadian aneh di hadapannya. Apakah mendiang Isaac Newton tidak lagi menyukai penemuannya tentang gaya gravitasi dan memutuskan merasuki Hayate Kaze untuk menghapus hal tersebut?! Roda-roda logikanya mandat, terlalu syok mendapati kejadian irasional di hadapannya.

"_The Ghost…" _Suara Akashi tenang menggema di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut._ Emperor eye_-nya telah diaktivasi untuk mengawasi Hayate Kaze yang berdiri inosen di tengah lapangan dengan senyum lugu mengiritasi matanya. "Tidak kusangka, benar-benar ada."

"Majulah!" Hayate menjulurkan telapak tangan terbuka, gestur menyambut serangan lawan-lawannya di lapangan.

Murasakibara tidak berpikir dua kali apalagi bertanya-tanya trik macam apa yang digunakan Hayate untuk melayangkan bola tanpa jatuh. Pemuda super jangkung itu hanya ingin semua segera berakhir dan dia bisa lekas menyantap makan siang. Dia melesat cepat lalu melompat tinggi. Tangan besarnya menyentuh bola basket yang berputar dinamis dan statis di tempat. Sekian detik kemudian ia terbawa oleh putaran bola itu, dan terbanting keras menghantam permukaan lapangan.

"Atsushi!" Himuro menghampiri Murasakibara dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Murasakibara mendecih. Ia mengusap-usap lengan dan lututnya yang terasa sakit karena menjadi tumpuan mendarat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan Hayate-_san_ memblokade Atsushi—"

"—ti-tidak," potong Takao ngeri, "Melalu _eagle-eye_s ini, aku yakin dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun."

"Tsk. Padahal kalau sudah memegang bola, aku yakin akulah yang akan mengakhiri pertandingan ini dengan _three-point, nanodayo_." Di balik kacamatanya, Midorima memandangi bola-bola di atas, terpengarah.

"Memegang bola? Bagaimana bisa kalau bolanya di atas sana?" tanya Kise dengan suara layaknya orang tercekik.

Kagami dan Aomine saling berpandangan sesaat. Sebelum impuls mendorong mereka untuk merepetisi aksi Murasakibara barusan. Kagami dengan kekuatan lompatan terlampau tingginya bahkan menggapai bola yang berada paling atas. Tak pelak, saat kedua pemain basket yang setipe itu menyentuh bola basket berputar-putar, mereka terbawa arus putarannya. Terlempar ke dua arah berbeda.

**BRUK! BRUK!**

Sakurai menyambangi Aomine yang mendarat dengan punggung menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Kuroko membantu Kagami yang jatuh terjungkal, mendarat dengan perut sebagai tumpuan.

"Pantas saja. Tadi Kagetora-_san_ bilang untuk menjatuhkan bola yang dilempar Hayate-_san_—" kata Kuroko tegang, ia meraih tangan kawannya itu, membantunya untuk duduk.

"—dan mencuri skor jika bisa. Kita bersepuluh dengan sepuluh bola, tidak bisa mencetak skor satu pun? Gila!" Kagami frustasi, lalu mendecih.

Himuro yang masih di sisi Murasakibara mengawasi Hayate secara seksama, bahkan dari balik poni raven yang berserakan di kening dan memblokir sebelah matanya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Alex tentang suatu teknik—jurus—yang melegenda di antara para pelatih NBA … Bola Hantu."

"Oh, suatu kehormatan bisa menyaksikan jurus mengerikan ini dengan mata kepala sendiri," sarkastik Midorima. Ia nyaris percaya bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merinding ngeri karena kemistisan yang tengah terjadi, juga bukan hanya dirinya yang sekujur tubuh bergetar tanpa sebab dialiri keringat dingin menderas.

"Bolanya ti-tidak jatuh juga … a-apa be-benar dipegang hantu?" tanya Sakurai ketakutan.

"Konyol!" Aomine tertatih berdiri, menepis kasar uluran tangan Sakurai. "Semua ini konyol!"

Di ujung lapangan sana, Hayate bersidekap. Konstan tersenyum lugu dengan tampang inosen. Kentara menanti sesuatu.

Akashi diam-diam mengakui kemampuan sang Hantu di tim nasional basket Jepang itu. Sama seperti Himuro, Akashi mengetahui tentang betapa legendarisnya bola hantu. Setahunya itu hanya takhayul orang Barat, NBA, untuk menakut-nakuti dunia. Jika ditilik ulang, tidak pernah disebutkan bahwa hanya pelatih NBA yang bisa melakukannya. Dan lagi … oh, bahasa tubuh yang menginvitasi untuk dikalahkan itu!

Kapten tim Rakuzan melangkah maju dengan tenang. Didapatinya salah satu pemain timnas tersebut mengubah posisinya menjadi siaga. Intensinya jelas; dari tadi menunggu seseorang datang mengofensi dirinya.

Semua seakan menahan napas menanti kelanjutan adegan berikut ini.

Sepasang mata sewarna rubi dan emas itu mengeborkan intimidasi pada kelereng oniks yang bulat inosen, tiada takut terpancar. Hawa mengerikan dirilis dari eksistensi pemuda berambut magenta itu, bertabrakan dengan aura mistis si hantu eksentrik.

Mereka yang sudah pernah _one on one_ melawan Akashi tentunya familiar dengan aura mengerikan dan menguras energi itu. Kendati berada di luar lapangan, tetap saja berefek pada mereka. Seperti Fukuda dan Izuki yang mundur teratur, serta Furihata yang limbung berkeringat dingin.

"Sangat menarik." Akashi memasang kuda-kuda sempurna. "Bola yang melayang hanya ada sembilan. Anda memakai sembilan bola hantu untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami, sementara satu bola lagi akan Anda gunakan untuk mencuri skor."

Setiap persona yang benar-benar hanyut dalam ketegangan pertandingan tidak imbang ini tercengang. Ternyata penonton awam tak ada yang menyadari bahwa bola yang melayang hanya ada sembilan.

Hayate terkekeh—yang jelas terdengar aneh. "Sangat tajam," pujinya. Dia turut memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi monster yang bangkit dalam persona Akashi yang satu lagi. "Dan aku tidak akan licik mencuri skor seperti itu. ~" Dilemparnya satu bola lagi layaknya _tip-off_. Bola terakhir itu menyusul bola lainnya, melayang sambil berputar-putar konstan, dinamis, tapi statis di satu titik.

Akashi yang sudah mendapatkan sesuatu dari_ emperor-eye_-nya, berlari secepatnya lalu dengan satu tolakan kuat melompat. Sekian sekon, _emperor-eye_ mengobservasi ke bola hantu, sebelum Akashi menikam bola basket dengan tepisan tajam di suatu poros yang tertangkap _emperor-eye_. Bola itu terpental jatuh, Akashi mendarat mulus lagi di lapangan. Dirasakannya tepian tangan kanannya sepanjang jari kelingking hingga pergelangan tangan, berdenyut pedih pasca menepis jatuh bola hantu.

"Wow~" senandung Hayate yang memungut bola ke sepuluh itu, matanya berbinar kagum. "Kau pintar."

Lagi-lagi semua tergemap megap-megap dibuatnya. Kali ini tim nasional turut terpesona, bahkan bertepuk riuh untuk Akashi. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan bola hantu sialan teman mereka itu kecuali pelatih dan ace tim. Tak urung, yang lain pun tertular dan bersorak untuk Akashi.

Kagetora pun tak luput takjub karena kesuksesan Akashi. Sekali lagi, ini masih dalam asumsinya. Malah ia menduga paling tidak tiga dari sepuluh bocah-bocah berandalan merepotkan itu seharusnya mampu menjatuhkan bola hantu Hayate. Ah, ya sudahlah. Menjatuhkan satu bola, berarti hanya satu orang yang bisa menghentikan Hayate, tidak membuat mereka akan terlepas dari takdir yang menunggu mereka.

Hayate mendribble bola. Terlewat tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang berada di sisi ofensif. _One on one_, Hayate versus Akashi.

Tiada hesitansi ketika Akashi mencegat Hayate. Pemilik _emperor-eye_ itu cukup terkejut tidak menemukan titik buta dari musuhnya. Dia melihat Hayate di hadapannya—tersenyum lugu dengan kelereng oniks besar yang memandangnya buncah keeksentrikan dan antusiasme. Tapi dua sekon kemudian dia sadar, Hayate telah di belakangnya. Akashi melakukan _ankle-break_ dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sepatunya menggemakan decit melengking ketika ia memanuver gerakan berputar sekaligus mengerem tajam. Selama itu otaknya menganalisis probabilitas bagaimana bisa Hayate menipunya begitu dan cara menghentikan si hantu.

Ini jelas berbeda dari _vanishing drive _atau _Misdirection Overflow_ milik Kuroko. _Drive_ yang dilakukan Hayate itu bahwa dia masih ada di hadapan lawannya, tanpa lawannya menyadari dia telah menyelinap dari _guard_ atau _mark_. Baru terlihat sosoknya transparan—tidak lenyap, dan sadarlah musuhnya Hayate lolos melewatinya.

Entah yang lain sadar atau tidak, Akashi yakin ia tidak mendengar suara decit sepatu beradu dengan lantai, atau bahkan langkah-langkah kaki Hayate. Oh, jadilah ini sebabnya kenapa Hayate Kaze dijuluki Hantu. Langkahnya ekstrim ringan seolah tak menapak di samping _drive_ transparan. Saat berbalik, Akashi melihat satu-satunya orang yang bangkit memblok Hayate adalah Kuroko.

Kuroko tahu—saat ia berpandangan dengan Hayate—orang ini paham desperasinya yang tidak mau bersama beberapa pemuda lain dalam satu tim, bukan hanya karena tidak bisa meninggalkan timnya yang saat ini, tapi juga dasar traumatik. Dan dia tahu saja, dari pandangan melunak Hayate yang tidak menyetujui keputusannya.

'_Kau tidak seharusnya lari.'_

'_Aku tidak percaya lagi.' _

Berbeda dari teknik misdireksi, Hayate benar-benar ada dengan kelereng oniks bulat besar terlalu ramah untuk ukuran pemain basket—tidak menghilang tiba-tiba. Sampai tiga detik berikut Kuroko tertegun, baru sadar Hayate yang di hadapannya tidak membawa bola. Kuroko pun tidak mendengar suara apa pun hingga—

—Kise yang sudah pulih sigap menjegal sang hantu yang sebenarnya dengan lihai melakukan _crossover_ sangat halus menipu Kuroko. _Emperor-eye_ aktif berpendar di mata madu itu. Hayate melakukan _fade-away_—atau begitulah perkiraan Kise yang mencoba mengaktifkan kekuatan ala Murasakibara dan merebut bola. Dua hingga tiga kerjapan mata berikutnya ia masih bertatapan dengan mata hitam pekat laksana lubang hitam di angkasa—menyedot seluruh atensi dengan cara paling mistis dan misterius.

Kise dan Kuroko, keduanya tidak menyadari telah memberikan peluang bagi Akashi untuk berlari balik mengejar pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari mereka itu—hampir tiba di ring basket. Mereka berdua menyediakan kesempatan untuk Akashi yang agresif mengincar bola, membatalkan niat Hayate untuk santai melakukan _hook-shoot_.

Hayate tidak lantas memunggungi Akashi untuk melindungi bola. Kaki kirinya sebagai pivot memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi. Saat kedua tangan Akashi tajam hendak menepis bola, lengan kanan Hayate sigap memblokir Akashi. Lalu muncul Kuroko yang akan melakukan _back-tip_, di sisi satu lagi Kise siaga menangkap bola ke mana pun akan menggelinding setelah nanti dicekal. Di ujung lapangan sudah ada Murasakibara, siap menerima operan dari Kise. Tiba-tiba saja yang lain sudah bangkit, nyaris turut serta mengeroyoknya.

Tidakkah mereka sadar mereka tidak punya pilihan selain bekerja sama untuk melawannya? Ah, sayang semua sudah terlambat.

'_Oh, sudah saatnya.'_ Hayate menertawakan dalam hati. Dan satu lapangan kontan merasakan dingin menyelubungi mereka karena melihat cengiran inosen sarat modus itu.

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Sembilan bola basket jatuh seperti meteor menghujani lapangan. Terpantul kemana-mana membuat perhatian teralih. Hayate memanfaatkan satu detik ketidakfokusan itu untuk menolakkan kuat kaki kanannya dan melakukan _fade-away_ membelakangi ring basket.

Disadarinya Kuroko menjulurkan tangan dan hampir menyentuh bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Tekad tidak luntur meski seharusnya si pemuda bersurai identikal langit itu tidak dapat menggapai sang hantu.

Namun Hayate yang kini melayang terlentang, kepalanya mendongak dengan segala konsentrasi tertuju pada ring basket. Tangan kirinya mendorong bola basket dengan melakukan _lay-up_ terbalik. Bola melambung dari balik tiang lalu berputar sempurna membuat kurva imajiner mengimitasi pelangi, masuk mulus menembus ring basket, mengubah papan skor bertuliskan angka dua—dan kekeh anehnya lenyap di balik hantaman indah si bola basket pada dahinya dilengkapi tubuh yang membanting lantai.

Ah, tunggu. Bukan hanya Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko yang memosi gerakan untuk mengonter ofensi Hayate. Lagipula yang lainnya tidak hanya berpangku tangan. 

Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya—tepat setelah bola-bola jatuh, Sakurai dapat operan bola dari Tatsuya lalu melakukan _quick-release shoot _andalannya, bersamaan dengan Takao melakukan _chest-pass_ mengoper bola pada Midorima dan melakukan teknik kerja sama mereka. Sayangnya, kedua bola itu berbenturan—tidak satu pun masuk ke ring basket.

Kagami dan Aomine sudah menangkap bola mereka, tidak buang waktu mendribble bola di tangan masing-masing. Kagami melakukan _meteor-jump_, nekat menge-_shoot_ bola—tidak punya pilihan lain karena jarak antara dirinya sekarang dengan ring basket jauh. Aomine melancarkan _formless shoot_.

Nasib tidak berpihak pada mereka. Tragedi terulang lagi. Bola yang ditembak Aomine nyaris saja masuk, andaikata bola Kagami yang tidak membentur tanda kotak di ring basket pun menyepak bola Aomine.

"PRIIIT!"

**BRUK! **

Papan skor Hayate Kaze kini berubah angka dari nol-nol menjadi nol-dua. Pemain albisian itu merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang karena dahinya tertimpuk keras oleh basket. Tapi alih-alih meringis kesakitan, dia terkekeh senang.

Hayate Kaze menang.

Kesunyian melanda lapangan basket_ indoor_ paling terkenal se-Jepang itu.

Satu helaan napas panjang dari sang pemenang. Lega melingkupi diri karena itu berarti ia batal didepak dari tim nasional maupun payung tercintanya dibuang.

"Yah, kita tidak jadi membuang payung sialan itu, Kapten?" cetus seorang pemain basket nasional, diikuti desahan kecewa anggota-anggota timnas lainnya.

"Sial. Sayang sekali." Hibiki tertawa lebar. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan setimnya, membantunya bangun seraya mengecek jidat yang diseraki anak-anak rambut identik dengan salju itu. Ada ruam merah mewarnai kulit pucat di kening Hayate. "Padahal aku berharap bisa melihatmu tanpa payung, Hayate."

Hayate menyipitkan matanya. Ia berdiri bertopang pada kaptennya sembari membersihkan debu yang melekat di baju seragamnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Remaja-remaja lelaki di hadapannya tercenung tidak percaya. Ketika mereka menyeret langkah untuk berhadapan dengan Hayate yang ditopang oleh Hibiki, ekspresi syok kental pada airmuka mereka.

"Kalian hebat," puji pemain basket hantu itu dengan senandung riang. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang tampak memar, "aku kewalahan." Kelereng oniksnya berbinar-binar memandangi ke sepuluh pemuda yang terpaku kaku di tempat masing-masing. Sebelum meleleh sudah kekakuan, selintas terpercik kekaguman dari mata-mata mereka. Tidak satu pun dari mereka tidak menaruh respek pada pemain nyentrik yang bertarung tidak adil dengan mereka itu.

"**PRIT!" **

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!" _

Aida Kagetora memecahkan momen itu dengan gelak tawa pongah. Sukacita menerima jabatan tangan kawan-kawan lamanya yang menitipkan sepuluh bocah itu dalam naungan didikannya dengan enggan. Sedikit yang mengetahui, para pelatih basket itu mengasihani murid-murid mereka yang sekarang harus pasrah dilatih oleh salah satu pemain basket nasional Jepang terbaik pada masanya itu.

Congkak, Aida Kagetora kini bisa membusungkan dada di hadapan bocah-bocah merepotkan yang akan diasuh olehnya. Bangga, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala salah satu pemain terbaik sekaligus teranehnya.

Hayate meringis kesakitan. "Astaga, _Kantoku_ … ke-kepalaku—!" Pusing di kepalanya justru berlipat ganda. Dia merengut.

"Jadi, inikah yang disebut _pagar makan tanaman_~" Kagetora menatap satu demi satu wajah-wajah yang tampak enggan memandangnya. Seperti murid sekolah dasar yang malu karena dihukum guru berdiri dengan satu kaki terangkat dan dua tangan menjewer telinga. "Tidak ada lagi jalan mundur bagi kalian. Nasib Negara ini yang sebagai tuan rumah untuk FIBA juga ada di tangan kalian—dan sudah sepatutnya kalian ikut bertanggung jawab."

Lamat-lamat, kendati enggan, mereka mengangguk patuh.

Kagetora menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Akashi. "Kau bilang pada Shiro-_chan_—uhuk, maksudku Eji Shirogane—"

Eiji Shirogane berdecak mendengar nama panggilan laknat itu, lalu mendengus dalam ketika Masaaki, Genta, dan Katsunori jelas menertawakannya.

"—kau punya syarat untuk bergabung di tim ini yang jika dipenuhi, kau bersumpah akan memimpin tim ini menang di FIBA World Cup Championship: _Youth_, serta kagetori lainnya. Apa syaratnya?"

Mungkin hanya sembilan pemain basket tingkat SMA yang ada di lapangan berpikiran sama. Jika Akashi punya syarat—apa pun itu—untuk bergabung dalam tim, mengapa repot mengemukakan alasan kejam di rapat tadi dan turun bertanding melawan Hayate? Terlebih bagaimana bisa emperor muda satu itu diberikan hak veeto untuk sebuah syarat?!

Akashi memicingkan mata. Sesuai yang dijanjikan pelatihnya di tim Rakuzan, Aida Kagetora akan bernegosiasi syarat yang diajukannya. Dia sudah memikirkan syaratnya yang nyaris gugur karena terjadi hal tak terduga di ruang rapat barusan. Pandangannya sepintas melunak ketika mengerling pada Kuroko—dan sembilan remaja lain yang sebaya dengannya itu menyadari lirikan sudut sepasang mata dwi warna tersebut. Sejak memasuki lapangan _indoor_ megah ini, menemukan seseorang yang masih tertinggal di memorinya walau hampir berdebu. Itulah syaratnya sekarang.

"Saya minta satu saja pemain basket tambahan yang dapat mengasisteni tim ini. Jadi, paling tidak bisa membantu meringankan pekerjaan saya dan Satsuki," terangnya beralasan.

"Asisten?" Kagetora memiringkan kepala. "Ada-ada saja. Oke, siapa orangnya?"

"Mungkin Haizaki Shougo, ta—"

"TIDAK!"

Perkataan Akashi dipotong cepat oleh raung protes pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Terlihat jelas mereka menolak gagasan mula pemuda yang menyukai Shogi tersebut.

"—Akashi, aku hengkang sekarang juga kalau kau masukkan dia ke dalam tim!" ancam Aomine emosional. "Entah apa lagi yang akan coba dia lakukan pada Kise kalau kau masukkan ke dalam tim—"

Kise terlihat sangat terkejut. Telunjuk tangannya memosi dirinya sendiri. "Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan Haizaki-_kun_ padaku? Eh, tunggu … apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Berisik, Kise!" desis _ganguro_ satu itu sebal. Dia membuang muka, tampak salah tingkah. Hanya Momoi yang menangkap gelagat Aomine itu dan tersenyum pengertian karenanya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa jadi kena marah … Aominecchi kejam-ssu!" kesal pemuda yang berprofesi sampingan sebagai model itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, Haizaki yang melakukan _sekuhara_ pada Alex? Aku tidak terima," tukas Tatsuya. Urat bersilang di dahinya, berkedut keras.

Kagami memicingkan mata, entah kenapa tertular marah yang lainnya. "Kali ini, aku setuju dengan yang lainnya." Teringat dalam benaknya sosok yang ambisius meraih titel _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Alih-alih marah, Akashi malah tampak geli di balik seringai dinginnya. "Tapi Shougo lebih baik daripada dia—" Ringan tangannya memosi Sakurai yang ketika ditunjuk membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf, "—atau dia." –lalu pada Takao.

"_HELL NO!_ Aku lebih pilih Ryo daripada orang sialan itu!"

"Keluarkan saja Takao." Midorima balik kanan penuh kemantapan. "Aku keluar dari tim ini."

Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, Tuhan, Shin-_chan_~ kau tidak tahan di tim yang tidak ada aku, ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Bakao! Aku hanya merasa tidak sopan sekali kau dikeluarkan dan digantikan dengan Haizaki, sementara yang direkomendasikan panitia Winter-Cup dan Inter-High jelas-jelas kau dan bukan dia."

"Tsundere! Akui saja kau tidak yakin bisa bekerjasama dengan mereka sebaik denganku," goda Takao seraya merangkul Midorima yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Midorima mendengus sebal. Kasar menepis lengan Takao dari pundaknya—yang ditepis tertawa tidak tahu diri pula. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata, berusaha mempertahankan martabatnya tatkala pandangannya bersinggungan dengan Kuroko yang mengulaskan senyum tipis pengertian. Hal ini membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Sementara Kuroko, perlahan mengobservasi Akashi, tidak yakin pemuda yang tidak menyukai rumput laut itu akan mendengarkan protes mereka. Sejujurnya, ia pun tidak menyukai Haizaki. Pemuda itu memang kemampuannya hanya segaris di bawah _Kiseki no Sedai_, sangat diperlukan untuk kekuatan tim. Tapi mengesampingkan fakta penting itu, Kuroko turut berada dalam oposisi.

"Apa kau yakin Haizaki-_kun_ mau membantu pekerjaan Momoi-_san, _Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko tenang. Tersisip keraguan dalam suaranya membuat Akashi tahu bahkan Kuroko juga menentang ide mulanya itu.

"—tambah lagi alasanku untuk hengkang. Kalau sampai Haizaiki mengganggu Satsuki—"

"Oh, Aomine-_kun_, kau baik sekali hari ini!" celetuk Momoi gembira dari pinggir lapangan.

"DIAM!" Aomine menggerutu.

"A-ano … apa Aomine-_san_ sa-sama seperti Midorima-_san_?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menengok pada Sakurai. "Apa maksudmu, Ryo?"

"Tsu- … tsundere."

"RYO!"

"_SUMIMASEEEN!"_ Habis sudah nasib Sakurai ketika Aomine dengan kecepatan luar biasa memiting lehernya.

Murasakibara mengedikkan bahu. "Aku terserah Aka-_chin_ saja. Jika dia bergabung, ya masuk saja."

Delapan pasang mata mendelik kejam pada Murasakibara yang balas memandang mereka tidak mengerti. Baginya perkataan Akashi itu adalah mutlak, dan apa pun yang diinginkan Akashi, Murasakibara akan menurutinya. Jadi dia tidak paham bahwa dia menginjak ranjau emosi yang lain.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya—tanda agar semua diam mendengarkan apa pun yang hendak dikatakannya. "Maka dari itu, aku batal merekrutnya." Seringai terkurva lagi di bibirnya. "Sebagai gantinya, aku pilih yang lain." Biner krimson dan emas itu kembali menatap lurus dengan luapan keseriusan pada Kagetora. "Siapa pun itu, masukkan dia. Aku tidak sedang menawar."

Kagetora memandang geli pemuda di hadapannya. Bocah ini benar-benar sombong dan percaya diri sekali. Tak apalah. Kagetora sendiri tidak menyangka seorang Akashi Seijuro akan mendengarkan protes dan rajukan yang lain dengan seksama. Untuk saat ini, itu sudah kemajuan. Lagipula, nasib kedua tim ini akan menjadi tanggung-jawab Akashi.

"Oke. Asal kau bertanggung-jawab dengan pilihanmu." Pria paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepala.

Sekali lagi, ketegangan didampingi kesunyian menerpa ruangan yang seketika sayup.

Akashi berjalan beberapa langkah. Berhenti tepat di satu tim yang gentar tatkala sang _emperor_ berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka, mengangkat tangan, menunjuk lurus seseorang. Seringai sadis menoreh wajahnya.

Sepi.

Kagetora benar-benar tergelak. Oh, Tuhan! Bocah arogan sialan itu hanya cari budak untuk diri sendiri!

Aomine adalah orang pertama yang berteriak.

"KENAPA CHIHUAHUA?!"

Detik berikutnya, Furihata Kouki pingsan di tempat.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Adakah yang pernah menonton film drama Taiwan Basketball fire? Saya sangat terinspirasi dari sana. Ten on one, memang tidak manusiawi. Tapi itu terjadi. Yuan Da Ying malah satu kampung on One, lebih nggak manusiawi. Hihihi.**

Nah, teknik bola hantu itu saya adopsi dari film tersebut dan para pelatih NBA. Kalau Ghost Drive-nya Hayate Kaze itu karena saya terinspirasi Eyeshield 21. Di chapters mendatang, akan ada penjelasannya. Atau mungkin akan ada yang mewariskan. *nyengir modus*

Oh ya~ pasti di scene terakhir itu asli bikin speechless kenapa yang dipilih Furihata Kouki. Untuk kadar timnas dan international _**pressure battle**_**, dia nggak layak. *pats Furi* silakan baca **_**chapter**_** berikutnya untuk menemukan alasan kenapa Furi yang dipilih. *wink* Anw lagi, saya juga menyisipkan hints di sini. Adakah yang tahu apa saja hints dan keganjilan itu? XD  
**_**  
And please expect some memorable scene between them and their teammate in the next chapter.**_** ;D  
**

_**See you latte~ **_****

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_~

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk apresiasi RnR semua di chapter sebelumnya. *ojigi* saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter lalu. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. ;)**

.

_**So, I will survive~**_

Dozo, Minna-sama! 

**.**

**Disclaimer ****: ****Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**__

**Warning ****: Alternate Reality, OOCness, OC, absurdity, alur lambat, light shounen-ai, etc. **

_._

_**Warning**_** berjaga-jaga maka saya masukkan **_**light shounen-ai**_**, meski sebenarnya masih sangat friendship hanya **_**buddy-buddy complex**_**. ;)**

**Tidak suka? Mohon jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Waktu itu adalah akhir. Kebersamaan mereka di waktu yang terhitung singkat, pupus seperti toleransi laksana titian tali yang telah terputus._

Waktu pun menjelma sekarang. Tapi masih karena mereka, dia mencari cahaya baru, dan berpikir bahwa tempatnya yang sekarang merupakan sandaran hati yang tidak rela lagi jika harus ia tinggalkan.

Waktu ini adalah kini. Ketika dia harus kembali pada mereka, berbalik dari tempat yang telah memeluk separuh hatinya dan seluruh kerpecayaannya, maka semua memburam dalam airmata di benam pelupuk mata teriring mendung suram.

—dari posisinya sekarang pun terobservasi mereka yang tampak muram.

_Kuroko Tetsuya tahu keinginanya saat ini, kendati enggan namun harus beranjak menghadapi masa depan._

("Aku … tidak mau—" –berpisah lagi.)

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Kiseki no Nakama **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 5**

"**Precious Team Mate"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Senja terlalu kelabu menaungi Tokyo _National Gym_. Di luar markas para atlet nasional Jepang itu, hujan mengguyur bumi dengan rinai derasnya. Guntur menggelegar garang. Angin berhembus kencang mendayu pepohonan. Tak satu pun bisa keluar dari gedung bahkan jika menggunakan payung. Sungguh, terkadang ramalan cuaca pun bisa menjadi tidak akurat jika berkaitan dengan alam yang berada pada kekuasaan sang Pencipta. Sekarang masih musim semi, namun hujan kencang di luar menepis prediksi. Kontradiksi jika dikomparasi dengan cuaca tadi pagi.

Gerombolan remaja SMA beserta para pelatihnya itu sekarang sudah duduk di kantin utama Tokyo _National Gym_. Mereka sudah melewatkan siang dengan menerima terlalu banyak kejutan. Maka tak mengherankan mereka hanya duduk di kantin, termenung mencerna banyak informasi yang membuat mereka syok sampai pada tahap tidak merasa lapar—walau mereka melewatkan waktu makan siang.

Sebelum mereka berakhir dalam nuansa sephia seperti itu, Hibiki yang sangat ramah, menuruti instruksi pelatihnya untuk mengeksplanasi semua yang sebenarnya terjadi—berdasarkan sudut pandang sang instruktor.

Beberapa poin penting itu yang pertama adalah bahwa FIBA akan menyelenggarakan turnamen basket, dan tahun ini Jepang menjadi tuan rumah. Kedua, Winter-cup dan Inter-High tahun ini ditiadakan sehubungan dengan digelarnya _World Cup Championship_ oleh FIBA di Jepang. Ketiga, sepuluh pemuda sebaya yang dipanggil itu direkrut ke dalam tim nasional basket Jepang junior yang baru atas rekomendasi para panitia Inter-High dan Winter Cup. Mereka akan berada dalam bimbingan Aida Kagetora yang dimulai bulan Mei nanti. Keempat, mereka yang dipilih menolak mentah-mentah, jadi Kagetora memaksa mereka dengan bertaruh menumbalkan Kazehaya untuk melawan mereka. Kelima, pemenang taruhan itu adalah Kagetora—tepatnya dimenangkan oleh Hayate Kaze, jadi sepuluh (tepatnya, sebelas) orang pemain basket tingkat sekolah menegah atas itu mau tidak mau bergabung dengan tim baru ini. Keenam, mereka sudah menandatangani kontrak perjanjian dengan Kagetora atas persetujuan pelatih SMA mereka masing-masing.

Detil-detil kecil lain yaitu pertama Kagetora berperan sebagai pelatih dan pembimbing mereka hingga musim turnamen FIBA berakhir. Kedua, Akashi dinobatkan menjadi kapten tanpa seorang pun mengajukan keberatan. Ketiga, Momoi menjabat jadi manager sekaligus paparazzi demi kesuksesan tim mereka. Keempat dan paling absurd, eksistensi Furihata Kouki diragukan—entah dia ini sekadar sebagai Chihuahua percobaan Akashi—sebagai pemain, atau asisten Momoi, namun dia turut menandatangani kontrak perjanjian dengan pias dan nelangsa. Kelima, setiap akhir minggu di hari Sabtu, dimulai dari bulan Mei mereka akan difasilitasi sekolah diantar pergi-pulang ke Tokyo_ National Gym_ untuk berlatih basket. Keenam, bulan Agustus dan September mereka akan dikarantina di asrama atlet dengan semua biaya hidup hingga musim turnamen berakhir ditanggung Negara, dan OBNJ (Organisasi Basket Nasional Jepang) bertanggung-jawab pada kegiatan sekolah mereka.

Kagetora menghela napas berat. Masih jernih dalam ingatannya seusai Hibiki menjelaskan semua hal, Riko menangis dan menyemburkan amarah padanya. Baru tadi pagi putrinya itu tersenyum ceria, berceloteh tentang ambisi diluapi eksitasi untuk memboyong tim Seirin menggapai kemenangan di Inter-High. Tapi tidak hanya Inter-High dan Winter-Cup ditiadakan, Riko harus merelakan ketiga juniornya bermain untuk tim lain dan bukan di bawah bimbingannya. Meneriakkan kesedihannya bahwa itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya bagi tim basket sekolah yang amat dicintainya, sebelum lulus dari SMA Seirin dan masuk universitas pilihannya.

Lebih menyakitkan lagi, ketika Riko memunggunginya dan berlari ke arah bocah-bocah tengik Seirin. Melihat si bocah Mata Empat menepuk ringan kepala putrinya, mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya, ditimpali si bocah Ditzy—tulalit. Kemudian disusul si Ikemen yang memiliki _eagle-eye_, si Kumis Kucing dan duonya—yang bisa melakukan segalanya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, serta pemuda yang tidak pernah bersuara itu … teman-teman baik yang menghibur putrinya. Mereka dapat menghentikan isak tangis Riko.

Pula amat mengesalkan, berkat bujukan si bocah Mata Empat, akhirnya Riko mau menghampirinya. Perlahan memeluknya, sebelah tangan putrinya itu melayang mendaratkan pukulan lemah di punggungnya. Merutuki Kagetora yang sebenarnya hanya memikul tugas yang dibebankan padanya.

"Aku titip Kuroko-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_, dan Furihata-_kun_ … berjanjilah kau akan mengharumkan nama baik Jepang dengan tim nasional, Papa," lirih Riko yang menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang sang ayah. Lengannyanya mengeratkan pelukan pada laki-laki yang disayanginya sejak ia mulai bisa mengingat. "Atau aku berhenti jadi anakmu."

Kagetora tertawa kecil. Putri kecil—oh, anak gadisnya itu benar-benar keras kepala dan penantang, persis mendiang istrinya. Didaratkannya sebelah tangan untuk membelai rambut coklat sebahu yang halus dan wangi memahkotai kepala putrinya. "Aku berjanji!"

Di sisi lain, tim-tim sekolah menengah atas itu mengucapkan perpisahan pada pemain-pemain andalan mereka. Memberikan kongratulasi karena telah dipilih atas rekomendasi, mengungkapkan kekecewaan mendalam masing-masing pihak karena ketiadaan kompetisi basket Nasional tahun ini, membatalkan janji yang telah mereka buat tahun lalu untuk saling bertanding melawan musuh mereka.

Tim basket nasional muda Jepang … meski tidak semua menyadari, namun alam bawah sadar memahami.

Siapa sangka kemarin lawan namun hari ini harus menjadi kawan?

.

#~**~#

.

**~Tim Kaijo~**

"Maafkan aku, Kasamatsu-_senpai_ … padahal tahun ini harusnya aku memenangkan Inter-High dan Winter-Cup untuk Kai—"

Derap langkah dengan kilat _oh-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-seberapa-cepat_ Kasamatsu melompat. Tangkas kedua kakinya menendang punggung juniornya itu.

**BUK! **

"_SENPAAAIII!"_ isak Kise pedih seraya mengurut punggungnya.

"Pelampiasan kekesalan dan kekecewaan, tahu!" tandas Kasamatsu kejam.

"_Hi-hidoi-ssu!" _

"Kalau kau tidak ada di _gym_, Kise, bagaimana bisa cewek-cewek cantik akan berdatangan?!"

"Ku-kupikir kau bakal merasa kehilanganku, Moriyama-_senpai_," sungut Kise sedih, "ternyata karena cewek…"

"Oh, aku bingung bagaimana kita akan menyampaikan berita ini pada teman-teman setim," sahut Kobori yang bersidekap.

Nakamura membenarkan letak kacamatanya sembari menolong Kise untuk bangun. Bersimpati pada juniornya yang seringkali kena bully Kasamatsu. "Itu tugas _Senchou_ dan _Kantoku_."

"Tapi-tapi! Kise hebat terpilih masuk tim nasional! _Osu, osu_—" Hayakawa mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan penuh semangat ke punggung tegap si pemuda pirang yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Astaga, Hayakawa-_senpai_, punggungku!" keluh Kise yang punggungnya kian terasa sakit. "_Senpai_ tidak lihat punggungku baru saja dianiaya Kasamatsu-_senpai_?!"

Pria bertubuh gempal itu menghampiri anak-anak didiknya. Ia menjabat tangan Kise secara resmi—membuat yang dijabat melongo tidak mengerti. "Selamat, Kise. Aku tahu kau pasti terpilih masuk anggota timnas dengan kualitasmu itu—hanya tidak menyangka secepat ini. Berikanlah yang terbaik untuk Jepang."

"_Kantoku_—" Sepasang mata Kise berbinar-binar, surut sudah pretensi kesakitannya barusan.

**SRUK!**

"—aduh, ya Tuhan, Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" Kise kali ini mengusap-usap perutnya yang disikut semena-mena oleh Kasamatsu. "Jangan katakan kau sedang PMS—_ITTAIII-ssu_!" Injakan ganas di kaki menyebabkan Kise berlinang airmata.

Senior-seniornya yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Kasamatsu membuli Kise dengan sadis. Bukan hanya karena tampang tragedi mengenaskan Kise yang menderita komikal itu mengundang sekali untuk disiksa, tapi juga—

"—itu caranya Kasamatsu mengungkapkan ketidakrelaannya kau bergabung dengan timnas. Bagaimanapun, dia paling percaya padamu untuk membawa tim Kaijou menang di kompetisi basket," Kobori menerangkan pada Kise, ketika Kasamatsu melengos pergi lalu berbicara entah apa dengan Genta—pelatih mereka.

Kali ini pemuda yang punya cita-cita alternatif ingin menjadi pilot itu mengangkat sebelah kaki yang naas diinjak, menekan-nekan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, bergumam pilu menanggapi perkataan Kobori, "aku meragukan-ssu."

"Atau murni benar karena kesal dan kecewa, jadi dia butuh pelampiasan." Moriyama yang duduk di sebelah Kise berujar geli.

"Tuh, kan! Sudah kuduga—" keluh satu-satunya junior kelas dua di tim inti Kaijou itu.

"—nanti juga baik sendiri," hibur Nakamura.

Seusai bercakap entah apa dengan Genta, Kasamatsu melangkah mendekati Kise yang lekas pasang pose defensif dan komat-kamit memohon ampun atas kesalahan apa pun yang_ telah-atau-akan-dia-perbuat_. Kise melengkingkan pertolongan saat Kasamatsu yang gemas memiting juniornya, mendaratkan jitakan di kepala bersurai sewarna mentega itu.

"Kise, kalau performa permainanmu di timnas itu sampai memalukan Jepang—" Kasamatsu berkata dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "—kau kupecat dari tim Kaijo."

"HEEEE?!" sontak Kise terkejut. Terlebih ketika Kasamatsu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, kan, Kise?" tanya Kasamatsu serius.

Melihat betapa seriusnya Kasamatsu—senior yang meski sering membulinya itu dengan rasa salut selalu terpatri untuknya, serta senyuman pelatih dan senior-seniornya, tiba-tiba saja airmata berderai dari sepasang manik hazelnya.

Jitakan lain oleh Kasamatsu kali ini tidak membuahkan protes dari Kise.

"Astaga, kenapa kau malah menangis, Kise?!" –Hayakawa.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku, Hayakawa! Oi, kau minta kutendang lagi, Kise?!" –Kasamatsu.

"Oh, Kasamatsu, sepertinya kau berlebihan." –Nakamura.

"Mungkin Nakamura benar. Bagaimana kalau kufoto muka cengeng Kise terus kusebarkan pada cewek-cewek? Siapa tahu bakal ada _fans_-nya beralih padaku." –Moriyama.

"Kau malah mem-_blackmail_ Kise di saat seperti ini?" –Kobori.

Pemuda pirang itu didera haru yang bersemi menyesaki dadanya. Dia merasa dihargai sebagai rekan setim—bukan, teman. Ketidakrelaan melepaskan tim Kaijo terbit di hatinya. Kekhawatiran karena berada setim dengan orang-orang yang telah mengalahkannya hampir musnah. Susah payah Kise menyeka airmatanya yang masih terus bergulir. Tatkala mendongak, di sudut matanya pelatih bertubuh tambun yang dihormatinya itu mengangguk bangga.

"Pasti, _Senpai_!" janji Kise sepenuh hati dengan suara parau. "Aku pasti melakukannya. Untuk _senpai-tachi_, dan teman-teman di tim basket Kaijo, oh—untuk _Kantoku_ juga!"

Ketika warga sekolah Kaijo itu mengulas senyum, yakin merelakan kepergian salah satu anggota terbaik tim Kaijo untuk mewakili Jepang, Kise akhirnya meretas tawa—kendati tersedak tangis.

.

#~**~#

.

**~Tim Too~**

"Jadi, apa gunanya aku diangkat jadi kapten kalau begini caranya?! Tidak ada turnamen nasional, tidak bisa memerintah Aomine dan Sakurai—"

"Hei," Aomine menyeringai. Menggeretakkan jari-jemarinya, siap menyiksa Wakamatsu. "Mentang-mentang sekarang kau jadi kapten, tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya begitu."

"Aku bisa karena aku yang dijadikan kapten, Ahomine!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku, Wakamatsu."

"_Sumimasen_, Wakamatsu-_san_!" Sakurai membungkukkan badan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, eh, Sakurai?" Wakamatsu menyengatkan tatapan sengit pada Aomine yang memicingkan mata padanya. "Aku ingin membuli dia."

"Kau hanya membuli dirimu sendiri. _Datou yo_."

"APAAA?! AOMINE _TEME_!"

Dengung protes Wakamatsu ditanggapi tawa Imayoshi dan semprotan botol air minum agar pemuda itu berhenti menyembur emosinya. "Masih ada _kouhai-tachi_. Kau bisa membuli mereka," jawab mantan ketua tim Too itu ringan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka sampai tiga orang dari tim kita yang mewakili Jepang di ajang sebergengsi _World Cup Championship_," Susa mengemukakan kekagumannya.

"Maaf kau jadi mengurus tim Too sendirian—satu-satunya dari tim inti, Wakamatsu-_san_." Momoi yang duduk di samping Aomine tersenyum bersimpati pada kapten tim basket Too sekarang—masih misuh-misuh sambil memandang sebal Aomine, yang dipandang tertawa mengejek melihat Wakamatsu pun masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

Katsunori menghampiri murid-muridnya itu. Menghembuskan napas panjang karena tingkah antik mereka. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian bertiga langsung." _Ikemen_ satu itu menatap Aomine, Momoi, lalu Sakurai bergantian.

"Tidak apa. Pasti karena Aida-_san_ bilang jika memberitahu, kami akan langsung bilang tidak setuju, 'kan?" tanya Momoi, dia tersenyum manis pada pelatihnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Katsunori heran.

Momoi menggulirkan pandangan pada tim Seirin, tepatnya ke sepasang Aida yang sedang berpelukan itu. "Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Dan intuisi wanita." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ya, begitulah." Katsunori memilin ujung rambutnya yang agak bergelombang itu. "Kalian … jaga diri baik-baik. Oke?"

"_A-arigatou, Kantoku_." Sakurai tersenyum ragu pada pelatih mereka.

Aomine mendengus malas. "Kami bukan akan studi tur atau berwisata." Dia mengaduh ketika sikutan cepat di rusuknya datang dari Momoi, ia hanya bisa memelototi gadis itu sembari bersungut-sungut mengurut bagian yang disikut sadis. "Oke, oke."

"Tentu saja, _Kantoku._" Momoi tampak paling ceria.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Aomine." Imayoshi mendaratkan tepukan di bahu junior ganguronya itu. Di balik kacamata, tersirat kesinisan penuh makna. "Mudah-mudahan kau tidak akan cepat bosan."

Aomine menyeringai. "Semoga saja."

Sakurai berpikir lagi. Waktu itu, ia merasa tim mereka meski masing-masing egois dan hanya mendorong kemapuan masing-masing individu pun tetap tidak akan kalah—ternyata benar. Kemudian setelah kalah dari tim Seirin di Winter Cup tahun lalu, mereka mulai dapat memahami kelebihan dan keistimewaan tim Seirin yang merupakan oposisi dari tim Too—merasakan apa yang disebut tim sesungguhnya.

Kali ini ia, Aomine, dan Momoi, akan ditempatkan di tim lain yang jelas berisi orang-orang teristimewa (yeah, mungkin kecuali seorang lagi dari tim Seirin yang dijuluki Chihuahua oleh Aomine). Bersama dengan orang yang telah mereka kalahkan, sekaligus dikalahkan.

Bukan keengganan karena harus bersama tim yang mengalahkan sekaligus dikalahkan oleh tim Too. Melainkan, kenapa harus sekarang? Ketika mereka semua akhirnya melepas ego, membaur jadi satu tim, mereka harus dipisahkan dan tidak bisa bermain dengan bangga sebagai tim Too?

Tatkala memantau lamat-lamat Aomine dan Momoi beberapa saat—menangkap sesekali sorot redup di mata mereka, Sakurai tahu mereka pun berpikiran sama dengannya.

Secercah sesal—karena penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

#~**~#

.

**~Tim Shutoku~  
**  
"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Midorima, Takao." Sambutan Nakatani dibalas dengan gumaman terima kasih dan anggukkan sopan dari keduanya.

"_Kantoku_ tidak terkejut." Pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap seksama pelatihnya di tim Shutoku.

"Yah … bukan hal aneh lagi murid dari Shutoku masuk ke tim nasional Jepang," aku Nakatani, "hanya baru kali ini bukan alumni."

Tim Shutoku diterpa hening sesaat.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya mantan kapten tim Shutoku. Baiklah, Midorima memang pendiam. Tapi untuk Takao duduk manis juga—

"—aku masih bisa bermain basket dengan Shin-_chan_. Tapi tidak dengan _Senpai-tachi_, atau teman-teman di tim Shutoku lainnya."

Cetusan serius Takao itu kontan membuat para seniornya terbengong-bengong.

"Oi, oi, tahun ini kami sudah lulus. Kau lupa, Takao?" Miyaji mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Kami bertiga di sini hanya untuk mengantarkan kalian berdua atas permintaan _Kantoku_."

Tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya yang lurus menghunjam lantai, Takao dapat memetakan posisi dan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Respon Miyaji pada perkataannya hanya membuat ekspresinya kian ditekuk. Menurutnya, tidak perlu lagi memosi poin menyedihkan yang sudah jelas kenyataannya.

"Hmmm … aku berencana menurunkan jabatanku pada Midorima—"

"KENAPA, KAPTEN?!"

"Hei, aku sudah bukan kapten kalian!" tukas Ootsubo gusar. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku percaya Midorima bisa memimpin tim Shutoku—"

"Pfft—HAHAHAHA! Kau dengar itu, Shin-_chan_?! Ahahahaha! Ini terdengar sangat mengharukan tapi konyol, _Senpai_—aduh!"

Miyaji menjitak Takao yang notabene menertawakan kabar mengejutkan ini. "Ssshh! Diam dulu!"

"—tapi sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Aku cari orang lain saja." Ootsubo menyelesaikan perkataan dengan tenang, pose melipat kedua tangan di depan dada—amat khidmat.

"GAHAHA! Kau dibatalkan jadi kapten, Shin-_chan_!"

"_Bakao, urusai."_ Midorima berupaya menahan diri untuk tidak mencopot sepatu dan menimpukkannya pada kepala Takao."Kapten, aku memang pernah setim dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_, dan aku yakin timnas ini jauh lebih baik daripada tim Shutoku—"

"LEMPAR KEPALA MIDORIMA DENGAN NANAS!" teriak Miyaji kalap seraya menuding dramatis pada Midorima.

"—sudah kuduga firasat buruk ini ternyata benar. Harusnya aku bawa nanas pagi ini untuk menimpuk Midorima," keluh Kimura menyesali keputusannya tidak membawa nanas.

"Bagaimana kalau buang saja _lucky item_-nya?" Ootsubo turun tangan mengusulkan ide paling cemerlang.

Midorima buru-buru menyakukan kerosuke dalam-dalam ke saku jerseynya. "He-hei, aku belum selesai bicara!" Dia berdeham, berusaha keras berkelit dari tangan-tangan kasar para seniornya yang menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya untuk membuang kerosuke. "—tapi aku tidak yakin bisa seleluasa bermain dengan tim Shutoku, _nanodayo_."

"Eh?"

"Takao, terjemahkan!" perintah Otsubo.

Takao nyengir geli, situasi serius di luar lapangan itu tidak menyenangkan. "Maksudnya, Shin-_chan_ senang bermain di tim Shutoku, Kapten."

Jatuh lagi konversasi mereka pada kesunyian.

"Dasar tsundere!" Miyaji tertawa, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar bahu si handal tembakan tiga poin itu, tepat ketika yang bersangkutan sigap menghindar. "Oh, kau sedang sakit, Midorima. Mau nanas?"

"Ya, dia sakit. Tidak buruk juga dia sakit jika berpikiran senang bermain di tim Shutoku." Kimura menyetujui. "Tenanglah, Midorima, nanti aku bawakan nanas. Untukmu juga, Takao."

"Aku tidak mau nanas!" tolak Takao. "Bagaimana kalau—"

Kimura mengangkat tangan tepat di depan wajah Takao, menolak dengan tegas, "—nanas, terima saja. Hadiah dariku karena kalian terpilih mewakili Jepang."

"Hadiah apanya?!" keluh si pemilik mata elang.

Otsubo tertawa ringan. "Dan jika kalian sampai mencoreng histori terbaik Shutoku—" Aura suram yang terlihat sangat toksik itu menguar dari tubuh kekarnya, "—kupastikan nanas tumbuh di kepala kalian."

"OKE, HIDUP NANAS!" sorak Miyaji.

"Aku tarik kembali perkataanku barusan, _nanodayo_." Midorima menghembuskan napas panjang seraya melakukan _tapping_ untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" protes ketiga seniornya yang sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah tinggi Shutoku kompak.

"Rasakan! Takao _no revenge_! Ini karena kau selalu membuatku mengayuh pedal gerobak sialan itu, Shin-_chan_. HAHAHA!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan nanas dan gerobak, _Bakao_—oh, Kerosuke!"

Takao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Puas sekali, terutama mendapati penderitaan Midorima yang berusaha menghindar, berkelit, menyelamatkan nyawa dan harga diri dan _lucky-item _dari buruan ketiga senior mereka.

Padahal ketiga senior itu sudah lulus dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya persiapan masuk universitas. Namun mereka lekas meluangkan waktu tatkala mendapat kabar tentang kedua juniornya. Pula sang mantan kapten yang telah lungser dari jabatannya, diikuti dua kawannya, bersedia mencarikan dulu orang yang tepat untuk mengambil alih wewenang kapten dan dapat memimpin tim basket Shutoku.

Geli Nakatani rasakan ketika mengawasi murid-muridnya. Entah benar-benar sekedar bercanda atau benar-benar bergulat, tapi sebagai pelatih tim seveteran Shutoku, dia terbiasa mendidik mereka dengan ketat dan disiplin. Jarang sekali atmosfer aneh—tergolong aneh untuk tim model Shutoku—menyelubungi tim mereka seperti sekarang.

_Biarlah aneh_, pikir Nakatani. Toh, sesekali seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

.

#~**~#

.

**~Tim Yosen~**

"_Omodetou gozaimasu_, Murasakibara-_san_, Himuro-_san_." Pemuda yang merupakan pertukaran pelajar dari Cina itu membungkukkan badan takzim.

Araki mengerling Liu geli, sebelum mengulas senyum pada kedua pemainnya yang terpilih menjadi pemain tim nasional. "Idem Liu."

"Terima kasih," respon Himuro disertai senyum tipis. Di sisinya, Murasakibara hanya bergumam teriring anggukkan kepala.

"Hei, manajer kalian di timnas yang berambut pink itu?" Okamura diam-diam menunjuk Momoi yang sedang duduk bersama tim Too.

"Aaah~ ya, itu Sacchin." Murasakibara mengaduk-aduk kantung plastik, mencari sisa-sisa camilan ringan yang bisa dijadikan pengganjal perut. Harusnya ia sekarang duduk manis menikmati makan siang, namun tidak bisa karena pelatihnya di tim Yosen meminta mereka untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu.

Fukui mendecih sebal. "Beruntungnyaaa~ dia cantik sekali. Coba di tim kita ada yang seperti Momoi Satsuki."

"_Kantoku_ juga cantik."

"Kau sedang merayuku, Liu?" Araki mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, kerutan samar muncul di keningnya pertanda heran.

"Saya memuji," kilahnya.

Okimura menggerung, meski di satu sisi kompak dengan Fukui dan Liu mengagumi Momoi. "Kalau dia di tim kita, pasti bersisian denganku. Bagaimanapun kapten dan manajer selalu berdampingan, kan? Aku pasti bahagia—"

Liu Wei melayangkan tatapan mencela pada mantan pemimpin tim Yosen tersebut. "Oh, berkhayalmu terlalu jauh, Dagu Belah."

"Kau tidak pernah bercermin, ya? Momoi-_san_ seperti tuan putri, dan kau kayak Gorilla—bahkan Gorilla saja tidak berdagu belah—lepas dari kandang. Berdampingan?" Fukui memutar kedua bola matanya, sinis memandang Okimura. "Tidak cocok! Seperti … uhm, aduh … dongeng apa itu tuan putri dan gorilla berdagu belah buruk rupa—"

"Tarzan," sela Murasakibara inosen.

"Dongeng Putri Tidur. Dia naganya." Liu Wei menyahut penuh keyakinan.

"Bukan, bukan—" Fukui menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, dia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat sebuah dongeng terkenal yang menjadi landasan analoginya.

"Kurcaci?" Sudut-sudut sepasang mata ungu milik pemuda dengan tinggi dua meter lebih itu mematut Fukui, agak penasaran.

"Kaupikir Gorilla itu kerdil seperti kurcaci, hei?!" sewot Fukui tidak sabaran. "Sebentar, biar aku ingat-ingat dulu—"

Mereka semua larut dalam keheningan memikirkan dongeng yang dimaksud Fukui sementara Okimura melongo tidak percaya memandangi mereka satu per satu.

"_Do you mean … Beauty and the Beast?"_ cetus Himuro dengan lafal bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Yang lain memandang Himuro, nyaris takjub, seraya mengucap, _"That's right."_

"_THAT'S IT!"_ Fukui menjentikkan jari. Seringai kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya.

"OI! KALIAN SEMUA KETERLALUAN!" raung Okimura murka. "Lagipula, kan, di akhirnya si Buruk Rupa berubah menjadi pangeran tampan dan menikah dengan tuan putri!"

Sedepa jeda. Semua melayangkan tatapan prihatin mengintensi sinis pada Okimura yang berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka.

"Anda berbeda nasib dengan si Buruk Rupa dari dongeng itu, Gorilla berdagu belah," tanggap Liu tenang.

"Maksudnya beda nasib? BERHENTI MENGHINA DAGUKU, OI!"

Himuro mengulum senyumnya, meletakkan dagu pada lengan yang bertumpu di kaki. "Tidak akan berakhir dengan _bahagia selamanya_."

"Dongeng tetaplah dongeng. Realistis saja, Okimura. Bahkan walau di muka bumi ini hanya kau pria terakhir yang tersisa, aku bertaruh Momoi-_san_ tidak akan mau denganmu." Tak tanggung-tanggung Fukui menukas pedas.

Murasakibara menguap lebar. Ia merentangkan lengan teramat panjangnya, melemaskan beberapa persendian yang terasa kaku. "Beritahu padanya, Muro-_chin_, dia bukan tipe Sacchin."

"Ukh. A-aku kan hanya kagum pada Momoi-_san,_ tahu. Kalian duluan yang memulai. Dan jangan seenaknya kalian berkonspirasi dan memojokkanku begitu!" Objek yang selalu ketiban sial tidak mendapatkan respek dari timnya itu memelototi rekan-rekan setimnya ganas.

Sebelum pemuda-pemuda yang mungkin mengidap gigantisme melanjutkan sesi debat kekanak-kanakkan mereka, Araki telah mengusap-usap sudut matanya karena susah-payah menahan tawa. Oh, bukan karena dia oposisi dari imajinasi Okimura dan lantas memihak pada mayoritas, hanya mereka ternyata masih remaja-remaja muda yang mempunyai sisi lucu. Dia turun tangan menyelamatkan Okimura sebelum penderitaan pemuda malang berdagu belah itu kontinu.

"Sudahlah. Mengapa jadi membahas _beauty and the beast_?" tanya pelatih mudi itu geli.

"Ah,_ Kantoku_ juga ikut menyebutkannya!"

Araki mengulum senyum. "Maaf, Okimura." Dia berdeham sembari menegakkan tubuh. Sepatu pantofel berhak tinggi yang dikenakannya mengetuk lantai menimbulkan suara halus. Sikapnya berubah kembali menjadi seorang pelatih professional nan anggun. "Bagaimanapun, aku senang dan bangga karena dari Yosen terpilih tiga orang mewakili tim nasional, serta akan berlaga di_ World Championship Cup_."

"Tiga? Hanya aku dan Atsushi saja, bukan?"

Wanita bersurai hitam itu menggeleng perlahan. "Liu juga. Untuk negaranya. Aku sudah diberitahu kepala sekolah."

Sekali lagi, mereka dikejutkan dengan kabar baru. Mereka memandang si pemuda keturunan Cina itu yang tenang menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi, kau tergabung dengan tim Yosen, Liu. Bagaimana tim kita jika Himuro dan Murasakibara tidak ada?" geram Fukui menarik baju di bagian lengan rekan setimnya yang bermata sipit itu. "Aku dan Okimura sudah lulus tahun ini."

"Kalau kau memang terpilih mewakili negerimu, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Okimura sambil mengelus-elus dagu belahnya.

Liu menepis cengkeraman Fukui di lengan bajunya. "Maafkan saya. Tapi demi Negara, saya akan kembali dan mewakili Cina untuk berjuang memenangkan kompetisi ini. Saya akan ditransfer sekolah satu minggu lagi." Dilihatnya Himuro berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menghampirinya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Liu dengan formal menjabat tangannya.

"Ayo kita berjuang yang terbaik untuk tanah air masing-masing—meski nanti tidak di satu tim, Liu-_san_!" Mata kanan yang tidak tertutupi untaian surai hitam itu turut melengkungkan senyum tipis seperti kurva di bibirnya.

Liu Wei turut tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan menantikan pertarungan dengan tim nasional Jepang, Himuro-_san_." Dia menatap Araki, serta teman-teman setimnya di Yosen. Sorot mata sipitnya memancarkan hormat mendalam. "Semuanya, terima kasih."

"Oke~" Si remaja bertubuh super jangkung melambaikan tisu yang ia simpan di saku _jersey_-nya.

"Aku bingung harus mendukung siapa." Fukui menunduk lesu.

"Dukung Jepang, Idiot!" Okimura menampar bahu Fukui—dan yang kena pukul di bahunya melotot sebal. Dia melihat junior-juniornya yang harus menempuh perjalanan secara terpisah, tidak satu pun dapat diwarisi untuk membina tim Yosen. Akhirnya, ia melebarkan cengiran. "Tidak peduli soal Negara, kalian asalnya dari tim Yosen dan kita memainkan bola basket yang sama. Aku tetap dukung kalian!"

"Cih, gorilla plin-plan." Fukui balas meninju bahu kekar mantan kapten tim Yosen itu, menyeringai. "Sok keren kau."

"Daripada kau tidak tegas membuat keputusan akan mendukung siapa, Fukui! Pokoknya, tugas kita sekarang adalah mencari penerus tim Yosen sebelum masuk universitas! Ya, _Kantoku_?"

Araki menganggukkan kepala. Sorot matanya melembut menerawangi interaksi para anggota tim terbaik yang pernah dibinanya. Hati kecilnya tidak benar-benar dapat merelakan mereka—karena merasa ia belum mengeluarkan potensi setiap individu istimewa ini dengan maksimal. Pelatih ini tahu, suatu saat mereka tetap akan terpisah. Hanya tak menyangka harus terjadi secepat ini.

Kebersamaan mereka tidak bisa selamanya. Tapi mereka dapat mengabadikan momen kebersamaan mereka dalam kenangan … oh!

"Ah ya, nanti ketika kita pulang ke Yosen di Akita nanti … mari kita buat foto kenang-kenangan untuk tim Yosen yang ini," usul Araki—lekas menyampaikan hal yang baru saja terbersit di benaknya.

"Ide bagus, _Kantoku_! Supaya bisa dijadikan cindera mata untuk Liu!" seru Okimura semangat.

Fukui menepuk-nepuk bahu Liu. "Kau tidak boleh lupa tim Yosen begitu saja, heh. Kalian juga, Himuro, Murasakibara!"

Murasakibara melambaikan tangan malas. _"Osu~" _

"Sebenarnya saya akan ditransfer kembali ke Cina masih satu minggu lagi. Tapi tak apa. Terima kasih," Liu tentu mengapresiasi ide pelatih dan semangat teman-temannya.

Kelima pemuda yang tergabung sebagai satu tim dari klub basket SMA Yosen itu tersenyum dengan cara masing-masing. Menantikan foto kenang-kenangan. Tidak peduli Liu masih ditransfer satu minggu lagi, atau pun Himuro dan Murasakibara masih akan sering berada di Yosen.

"Agar momennya tidak terlupakan, kita ambil konsep fotonya seperti Hari Sukarelawan setelah Winter Cup tahun lalu. Kalian berfoto dengan kostum _Namahage_." Araki tersenyum mengingat waktu anak-anak didiknya itu _cosplay_ menjadi _Namahage_.

Senyum lenyap. Hawa kebahagian kandas. Mata terbelalak, dan seluruh karakter terlupakan—

"_NAMAHAGE _LAGI?! ANDA SERIUS, _KANTOKU?_!"

Wanita anggun itu tertawa kecil—yang juga bukan karakternya, "Ya. Kalian seharusnya senang."

"Begitulah kejamnya Masako-_chin_."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku '_KANTOKU_'! Dan aku tidak kejam!" 

Tim Yosen tercenung syok mencerna perkataan sang pelatih yang protes pada Murasakibara. Kecuali Murasakibara yang tidak mengindahkan Araki, malah mengangkat kedua lengannya seperti zombie dan mengatakan kalimat penyebab satu tim Yosen ditakuti anak-anak. Sampai-sampai makhluk-makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan itu semua lari terbirit-birit ketakutan setiap melihat mereka, pada hari Sukarelawan laknat itu. Lantas bersuara—

"Adakah anak-anak nakal berkeliaran di siniiii?"

"KAU YANG NAKAL!"

Dan koor tangis tim Yosen belum pernah seharmonis saat ini.

.

#~**~#

.

**~Tim Rakuzan~ **

Jika tim basket lain melepaskan para pemain terbaik mereka dengan sarat kebersamaan, kekonyolan, keharuan, tangisan, dan selebrasi, lain halnya dengan tim elit melegenda dari sekolah terbaik di sektor Kyoto.

Ketegangan mengentali atmosfer di lingkup tim Rakuzan.

Shirogane mengucapkan kongratulasi pada Akashi yang menerimanya dengan terlampau tenang. Satu tim pun turut mengungkapkan salut mereka pada kapten belia beraura penguasa itu. Hingga Reo berdiri menggebrak meja perlahan. Tatapan tajam ditujukan pada pemimpin tim Rakuzan tersebut. Sunyi-senyap menegangkan meliputi tim.

Nebuya yang berhasil memulihkan diri menyikut teman setimnya itu. "Oi, kau kenapa, sih? Bagaimana kalau kelakuanmu barusan membuat Akashi marah?!"

"Sei-_chan_…" parau Reo angkat bicara, "kenapa … kenapa bisa kau—?"

"O-oi, Reo-_nee_, kau … bersedih?"

"Tentu saja! Jelaskan padaku, Sei-_chan_!" pinta Reo berduka. Ditatapnya figur sang kapten yang konstan tenang menyesap teh hijau di cangkir putih. "Kenapa kau memilihnya, Sei-_chan_?"

"He?" Nebuya dan Hayama berpandangan tidak mengerti. "Siapa?"

Akashi meletakkan cangkirnya dengan keeleganan tidak tersanggahkan. Tata kramanya sangat anggun. Tidak terusik ketenangannya meski ini pertama kalinya Reo memprotes tidak terima atas keputusannya. "Kata-kataku absolut dan keputusanku mutlak, Mibuchi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau memilih dia mendampingimu? Apa istimewanya orang membosankan seperti dia? Dia tidak pantas berada di sampingmu!"

Nebuya dapat merasakan dagunya jatuh membentur meja mendapati Reo tampak terluka dengan keputusan Akashi. Dalam ruang pandangnya, semua yang tengah terjadi benar-benar seperti lakon drama.

"Oke, ini mulai seperti sinetron," Hayama meretas cengiran—menahan tawa, meski di satu sisi bersimpati pada Reo yang sedang mengonfrontasi Akashi. "Ambilkan tisu, Nebuya!"

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku, Hayama!" geram Nebuya sambil melayangkan pelototan maut pada bocah inosen di sampingnya. "Dan untuk apa tisu?"

"Siapa tahu ada pertumpahan darah—eh, atau airmata?" Pemuda ceria itu terkekeh identik dengan oknum psikopat.

"Lagipula, siapa yang sedang dibicarakan, sih?" Sepertinya hanya Nebuya yang tidak paham objek yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Pemuda yang mereka semua tahu memiliki hobi menunggang kuda itu membalas tatapan Reo dengan pandangan sulit ditafsirkan. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya sebelum aku menunjuknya."

"Kumohon jangan ambigu begitu, Sei-_chan_. Aku tahu alasannya tidak hanya karena manajer timnas apalagi kau butuh asisten. Aku mengerti kau pasti mampu mengurus semua urusan walau hanya sendirian. Di perjanjian pun, kau bahkan meminta dia untuk ikut menerima porsi latihan sama seperti pemain lainnya, 'kan?" Pria rupawan itu mencengkeram tepian meja yang ditempati oleh tim Rakuzan. Ditatap bagaimanapun, tidak tersirat sama sekali intensi Akashi yang sebenarnya. "Kalau sudah begitu, apa lagi yang bisa disebut sebagai asisten?"

"Heh, siapa, sih?" Nebuya menjawil lengan Hayama.

Hayama menepis tangan Nebuya, membersihkannya seolah debu menempel di sana berasal dari tangan tidak steril Nebuya. "Tsk, dasar otak otot! Yang dimaksud Reo-_nee_ itu si culun Furihata Kouki."

"AH! Si kelinci itu. Bilang saja apa susahnya, Hayama."

"Eh, kupikir Chihuahua?"

Reo tidak habis pikir, tidak menemukan titik terang atau sekadar menarik konklusi tentang keputusan Akashi yang mengejutkan semua orang ini—dan menyebabkan seisi lapangan _indoor_ histeris, serta orang yang dimaksud sampai jatuh pingsan saking syoknya.

Oke, dia tidak bermaksud untuk semakin merendahkan pemain tanpa bakat yang biasa-biasa saja. Furihata Kouki hanyalah pemain basket terlalu biasa, bertendensi pengecut, tidak atraktif, bukan laksana magnet atentif, kasarnya … tidak ada keistimewaannya. Namun Sei-_chan_ yang selalu ia hormati dan menggenggam kepercayaannya justru memilih individu ordinari tersebut untuk mengasisteni tim sekaliber nasional. Dia yakin nihil probabilitas bahwa Akashi asal tunjuk seseorang dan mau begitu saja bertanggung-jawab pada keputusannya. Maka memikirkan hal ini menyebabkannya agak frustasi.

"Mengurus tim yang hampir semua jenius serta luar biasa, merupakan tanggung-jawab dengan beban berat. Terlebih aku berjanji akan memimpin tim nasional memenangkan turnamen FIBA," tutur Akashi ringan. Terlihat jelas dia tidak merasa terbebani dengan tugas dan kewajiban barunya di timnas Jepang.

Masih belum paham, Reo menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, "Terus? Apa hubungannya dengan eksistensi dia?"

Ujung-ujung bibirnya melekukkan segaris seringai. Akashi bertopang dagu. Biner heterokromatiknya menyirat geli. "Aku butuh hiburan."

Mereka terdiam mencerna perkataan Akashi.

Eiji Shirogane mendesah pelan. Benar kata Kagetora, muridnya yang satu itu benar-benar hanya cari budak—atau mungkin mainan—untuk diri sendiri. Kendati ia dapat meraba masih ada motif tersembunyi Akashi memilih pemain dengan nomor punggung dua belas dari Tim Seirin, tapi ia tidak ada bayangan mengenai modus paling sebenarnya pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa cari yang lebih baik," Shirogane menanggapi. Oh, dia tidak bermaksud untuk mendukung keputusan Akashi.

Nebuya dan Hayama tergelak puas. Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perut kram dan tulang pipi serta dagu nyeri dibuatnya, hingga suara serak, diakhiri dengan mata berakhir.

"HAHAHA! Aku mendukung—astaga, ini bakal lucu sekali!" Hayama menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa pegal, dan ia tertawa lagi. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup menatap Akashi, ibu jarinya teracung tinggi. "Itu baru kapten kita!"

Nebuya memijat-mijat perutnya yang kram karena tertawa terlalu kencang. "Ahaha … haaah … kejam. Oke. Aku setuju, Akashi. Memang tidak ada yang lebih cocok jadi hiburan selain orang itu."

Sapuan gelombang lega menerpa Reo. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebenarnya agak tak meyakini pernyataan Akashi barusan, namun ia menyadari tidak dapat mengorek informasi berelasi dengan intensi sesungguhnya entitas pendukung absolutisme itu. "Kupikir kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, Sei-_chan_."

Akashi tidak merespon lagi. Tak perlu menggunakan _emperor-eye _pun, ia dapat merasakan sang pelatih memusatkan perhatian tajam padanya. Jadi dia memandang pelatihnya, menyiratkan tanya non-verbal.

Shirogane berdeham pelan. Pagi tadi, belum ia mengatakan apa pun, Akashi telah mengetahui bahwa ia dipanggil berkaitan dengan pembentukan tim nasional Jepang ini. Pula, ia mengajukan syarat, menyatakan dia akan segera bergabung dengan tim—di luar kehendaknya sendiri—serta bersumpah akan membawa tim nasional Jepang tingkat SMA ini menang di liga FIBA, asal syaratnya terpenuhi. Lantas Shirogane menelepon Kagetora dan menyampaikannya.

Tadi ketika Hibiki menyiarkan informasi secara universal pada semuanya, para pelatih sudah berkumpul—bukan hanya reuni—dan berdiskusi. Kagetora terlihat santai menjelaskan bahwa ia membuat bocah-bocah merepotkan itu menunggu lama dan nyaris saling bunuh di ruang rapat, juga pertengkaran dan perdebatan alot di ruangan yang sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai ruang multimedia.

Dari cerita mantan teman setimnasnya itu, Shirogane terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Akashi-lah yang memicu perdebatan tidak setuju tentang mereka disatukan sebagai tim. Dia bahkan menyulut emosi yang lainnya, lalu kemudian menerima tantangan taruhan Kagetora, dan Shirogane melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Akashi tenang-tenang saja menerima kekalahannya—tidak seperti kekalahan pertama di hidup layaknya Winter Cup tahun lalu.

Jadi secara kronologis, pertama di hadapannya Akashi bilang akan bergabung dengan tim apabila syaratnya dipenuhi. Kedua, di rapat dia mengemukakan tidak setuju—karena tidak mau setim dengan orang yang telah dikalahkan dan mengalahkannya. Ketiga, setelah selesai bertanding _ten on one_, Akashi lantas menerima semuanya. Terakhir, sekarang mengatakan bahwa alasannya adalah timnas membutuhkan asisten yang merangkap ganda sebagai objek hiburannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang dikehendaki Akashi?

Pelatih dan kapten tim Rakuzan saling menyelami lewat pandangan. Bukan sebatas menelisik, tapi juga menyelidik.

'_Ada kesalahan yang kuperbuat.'_

'_Kau akan memperbaikinya?' _

'_Aku akan menebusnya.' _

Klik. Baru kali ini sepasang mata heterokromatik itu menyorot secercah kejujurannya, hingga Shirogane paham membaca sekeping mozaik dari jalinan rantai rencana Akashi.

"Kau pikir untuk hal sepenting ini dia akan terlupakan," tutur Shirogane berhati-hati dan amat perlahan, "jadi, syaratmu adalah untuk memasukkan dia ke dalam tim."

"Ya." Akashi mengangguk kecil membenarkan. "Tapi ternyata tidak begitu."

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu lagi mengajukan syarat. Lantas kenapa kau beralih memasukkan dia?"

"Tidak—" Gelengan halus dituai dari pemuda bersurai magenta tersebut, "syaratku sekarang yang telah terpenuhi, akan menjadi kunci."

"Kesuksesan?" tanya Shirogane retoris. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Akashi yang menaruh atensi pada sumber kekonyolan mengharukan di kubu Kuda Hitam Winter Cup tahun lalu.

Sepasang mata dipercik warna rubi dan emas itu melunak. "Tentu."

Sudut-sudut bibir dari wajah yang dikeruti garis-garis usia itu naik. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini ia menyuarakan juga sepercik kejujurannya. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik, Akashi."

"Hei, hei, apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Kantoku dan Akashi?" Hayama menyeruak, penasaran terpancar dari gurat airmuka gembiranya.

"Kau lihat tadi mereka saling berpandangan dan tiba-tiba bicara aneh? Mereka bicara dengan telepati, aku yakin itu." Nebuya manggut-manggut dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Di tengah kantin, Hibiki menggunakan pengeras suara untuk mengumumkan bahwa para pemain basket yang dipilih atas rekomendasi panitia Inter-High dan Winter-Cup untuk berkumpul sesuai kehendak Kagetora. Reo yang satu-satunya di tim Rakuzan mendengarkan, enggan menginterupsi percakapan Akashi dan Shirogane, tetap menyampaikan pengumuman itu.

Salah seorang junior terbaik yang baru masuk sekolah menengah atas Rakuzan angkat bicara. "Akashi-_senpai_, bagaimana dengan tim kita?"

Akashi menenggak habis tehnya, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum menjawab ringan. "Nanti aku serahkan padamu, Shino."

"HEEE?!"

"Tu-tunggu! Ta-tapi aku juga be-berencana masuk dalam organisasi siswa jadi mu-mungkin—"

"—ah, ketuanya juga Sei-_chan_," sela Reo geli.

Junior malang itu makin terpaku, mulut ternganga, tak tahu harus berkata apa karena terlalu bingung.

Pemuda yang ternyata juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah elit Rakuzan itu melirik Kurohara Shino agak geli. Diraihnya jersey berwarna biru muda putih dengan cetakan Rakuzan terborder di bagian punggung. "Nanti. Ketika dikarantina, baru aku serahkan padamu, Shino. Jadi, aku tetap bisa memegang kuasa sebagai ketua organisasi siswa."

'_Jadi kapten tim nasional tidak membuatnya mundur ingin memegang kekuasaan sebagai pemimpin satu sekolah?!' _batin satu tim Rakuzan serempak, kentara menyadari tremor menjalari tubuh mereka.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan membebankan kewajiban menjadi kapten pada mereka yang sekarang kelas tiga."

"Oh, Sei-_chan_!" Reo menatap pemuda yang tingginya dalam batas normal itu buncah kekaguman. Tentu, Reo mengerti bahwa Akashi memikirkan para seniornya yang sudah kelas tiga dan harus bersiap menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

"Aku pastikan kalian tidak akan malas-malasan—walaupun tidak ada kompetisi nasional." Seringai Akashi menjanjikan siksaan jika mereka mencoba kabur dari latihan tanpa alasan kuat. Terlebih pelatih mereka yang terlihat menyetujui perkataan Akashi.

"_HAI'!"_

"Aku akan memastikan junior-junior tidak berlaku kurang ajar, Akashi!" Nebuya menunjukkan lekuk otot-otot lengannya yang fantastis, berpose seperti binaragawan, menyeringai sadis.

Hayama menyimpan kedua lengan di belakang kepala, cengar-cengir kendati ada keseriusan samar menggurati wajahnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Kapten~"

"Semoga sukses, Akashi-_Senpai_!" Shino membungkukkan badan penuh hormat.

Reo terpaksa merelakan Sei-_chan_-nya melangkah menuju tim yang bukan tim Rakuzan. Beruntung Hayama menepuk-nepuk bahunya, tanpa sadar membuatnya bergantung. Mantap menepis hesitansi, ia melambaikan tangan. "_Itterashai_, Sei-_chan_…"

Mereka tidak akan lagi terjun dalam kompetisi nasional bersama Akashi, walau dapat dipastikan Akashi pasti bisa mengurus semuanya. Tim basket Rakuzan, sekolah dengan OSIS SMA Rakuzan, bahkan tim nasional Jepang yang baru terbentuk. Belum pula perusahaan keluarga yang sebagian diambilalih kekuasaan oleh Akashi.

Pemuda yang amat menyukai permainan shogi itu menghentikan langkah. Mereka membatu-bisu sesaat, menahan napas. Tremor takut meneror mereka, ngeri andaikata Akashi tidak menyukai mereka yang mengantarkan kepergiannya. Mungkin bukan pergi, tapi kembali. Ya, kembali pada tim dan teman-temannya yang paling pertama.

"_Jaa, matta naa."_ Dia menoleh. Fitur wajahnya tidak terlihat semua. Namun gesturnya merespon penghormatan terakhir mereka pada kapten muda itu.

Terpaku. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang semua ini mimpi! Barusan dia bukan menyeringai—Akashi tersenyum!

Figur sang emperor melangkah memunggungi mereka, pergi bersama hela angin yang mengibaskan perlahan _jersey_ Rakuzan yang entah kenapa terlihat paling membanggakan.

.

#~**~#

.

"FURIIIII!"

"_MINNAAA!" _

Seluruh tim Seirin melihat trio yang biasanya selalu bersorak kompak di _bench_ itu tidak selesai juga berangkulan, bertangisan, dan berduka.

"Aku mengerti jika yang dipilih Kagami dan Kuroko…" _Clutch shooter_ itu mendesah, lelah melihat kehiperbolaan trio tersebut. "Tapi Furihata?"

"Mitobe dan aku juga setuju padamu, Kapten!" Remaja yang identik dengan wajah kucing itu mengangkat tangan sepenuh hati.

_Center_ nomor satu tim Seirin justru tertawa-tawa gembira. "Hebat, kan? Siapa menyangka Furihata ikut dalam timnas juga? Hahaha~"

Izuki tak menghiraukan bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. "Benar. Kalau aku tidak lihat dengan mata sendiri ketika Akashi menunjuk Furihata, aku tidak akan percaya."

"Keren, ya, bergabung dalam tim nasional mewakili Jepang mengikuti turnamen FIBA. Kalian sungguh beruntung." Tsuchida memuji tulus.

Respon yang didapat sebaliknya. Baik Kagami dengan amat kesal, Kuroko yang tidak biasanya terlihat amat serius, Furihata yang cengeng, serentak berkata, "Ini namanya sial."

"Oh, sudahlah~" Riko mengibas-ibaskan tangan sebelum kembali pada posisi berkacak pinggang, kepalanya dimiringkan. "Sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu? Kami saja sudah berbesar hati."

Kagami mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari seseorang yang baru saja menangis histeris karena tidak bisa melatih kami lagi."

"KAU BILANG APA,_ BAKAGAMI_?!"

_SLAP! _

"ADUH!" Kagami mengusap-usap punggungnya yang kena tamparan ganas. "Sakit, tahu!"

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak melemparkan Nigou padamu, _Bakagami_!"

Yang lain meringis melihat Kagami kian menekuk wajah—cemberut sambil menggerutu. Tangan yang handal melakukan _dunk_ itu menyentuh punggung tegapnya, mencoba meredam panas dari sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh tamparan telak tadi.

"Tapi … walau berbesar hati merelakan kalian, aku masih kecewa." Hyuga mengemukakan dengan serius, memicu bangkitnya kesunyian melingkupi tim Seirin. "Tidak ada Inter-High, Winter-Cup, juga kalian bertiga." Ditatapnya juniornya satu per satu.

Kiyoshi menggoyang-goyangkan bungkus permen gula aren yang disukainya. Mengerling teman-temannya, senyumnya tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Yah, hanya satu minggu sekali, sih. Di hari biasa, kalian tetap akan bisa membantu kami mengajarkan adik-adik kelas yang baru masuk klub basket kita. Tapi—"

"—entah kenapa, rasanya tidak akan lengkap," Izuki melengkapkan maksud yang ingin disampaikan Kiyoshi.

"Nanti_ bench_ kita kekurangan semangat pemandu soraknya." Koganei menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bahunya turun mengikuti hembusan napas panjangnya.

Tsuchida mengangguk menyetujui. Dia melirik pada salah satu pemain terbaik Seirin yang minim hawa keberadaannya itu. "Aku dan Koganei tidak akan bisa bertaruh menghentikan Kuroko lagi."

"Betul, Tsucchi! Mitobe akan kehilangan adik kelas untuk dikhawatirkan."

Riko mendecih. Tidak lagi berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Ia berlutut dan meraih Nigou yang dari tadi duduk manis di dekat kaki Kuroko untuk dipeluknya. "Aku juga tidak akan bisa menyiksa—u-uhm, melatih kalian dengan Nigou lagi!"

"HEE?! MENYIKSA?!"

"Tehehe. Melatih, maksudku melatih!"

"Yah … padahal sebelum naik kelas kita sudah berjanji untuk berjuang sepenuhnya bersama Kagami dan Kuroko, bertanding bersama memenangkan Inter-High dan Winter Cup," Fukuda turut mengungkapkan kekecewaan mendalamnya.

Kawahara mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Juga janjian untuk mencari gadis manis yang bisa jadi manajer klub kita."

"HAH?"

"Eh, maksudku supaya bisa menggantikan Kantoku. Mengingat _Kantoku_ dan yang lainnya sekarang sudah kelas tiga dan tidak bisa aktif kegiatan klub lagi!" Pemuda yang dulunya sering sakit-sakitan itu mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Kuroko menatapi satu per satu wajah-wajah dan kemuraman yang memendungi timnya. Teman-teman yang berharga baginya. Sesak melesak memenuhi rongga dadanya, hingga sulit baginya menghirup napas. Ia tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya mengetahui tim Seirin membutuhkannya. Tetap saja mereka merasa kecewa. kehilangan karena tidak bisa bermain basket dengannya lagi, juga Kagami dan Furihata. Entitasnya eksis dalam kehidupan mereka, sebagai rekan setim basket … dan tentunya, teman.

Mengingat dulu ia menderita, nelangsa mencari tim yang punya kerjasama tim dengan kebersamaan tiada banding, tidak meremehkan kehadiran satu sama lain tapi justru menghargainya.

Akhirnya, Kuroko menemukan. Namun kali ini, ia harus merelakan.

Tidak bisa. Kepala bersurai biru muda itu menggeleng perlahan pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup bermain dengan tim—yang meski sebagian besar orangnya dulu adalah mantan teman setimnya—sebahagia bersama tim Seirin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dipilih untuk masuk ke tim. Tapi aku merasa sangat tidak pantas."

Pengakuan Furihata itu kontan menyita atensi yang semula direnggut kesunyian.

"Karena di Winter Cup tahun lalu, aku…" Furihata menelan ludah, teringat tangisannya tahun lalu di _bench_ atas ketidakberdayaan dan kelemahannya, "…ingin menjadi kuat dan bermain bersama semuanya tanpa menjadi beban tim Seirin."Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi tidak bisa. Aku lemah dan—"

—takut—

"—tidak yakin bisa menerima semua ini. Tidak ketika aku yang biasa-biasa saja ini, bahkan setelah keluar dari lapangan dan tidak membantu apa pun, disambut dengan _highfive_ atau mendengar sorakan mendukung dari _bench_ tim Seirin."

_Ya … ya, tentu saja!_ Batinnya bersuara menyetujui. Apa pun itu, meski baru memasuki lapangan atau memasukkan satu skor, tos—menepukkan tangan satu sama lain—bahkan ditubruk hingga ditiban oleh teman-teman di satu lapangan. Atau lari kegirangan melintasi _bench_ mendapat tepukan hangat teriring teriakan gila-gilaan yang suportif itu. Lalu pasca pertandingan akan ada sesi istirahat di sela obrolan ringan dalam ruangan loker, kemudian pulang bersama dan mampir di suatu resto untuk makan sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Pula di _gym_ Seirin, tempat napas terengah-engah akan mengudara beradu dengan dentum memantulnya bola basket yang membumbung ditingkahi canda-tawa dan semangat meletup-letup.

Kuroko yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka bertiga sanggup kehilangan momen-momen sepele seperti itu.

"O-oi, Furihata, jangan suram begitu!" tukas Kagami sweatdrop. "Aku yakin tidak bakal betah setim dengan orang-orang macam _Kuso Niji no Sedai_. Memikirkannya saja sudah bikin aku kesal. Tapi … masih ada aku dan Kuroko. Ya, 'kan, Kuroko?" Kuroko mendongakkan kepala, memandang pada partner-nya yang sedang menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

Kagami memicingkan mata merahnya melihat temannya itu melongo seperti orang bodoh memandangnya. "OI, KUROKO! Jangan katakan kau muram seperti Furihata juga—"

"—memang iya."

"KENAPA?!" Semua tercengang dengan jawaban jujur Kuroko.

"Lagipula, kau pernah setim dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tidak akan sulit membaur dengan mereka lagi, 'kan?" tanya Hyuga heran.

Kuroko merenung sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Itu dulu. Banyak hal terjadi setelahnya. Dan lagi masing-masing dari anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudah berubah. Semua tidak akan sama lagi." Dilihatnya Nigou mendengking, membuat tangannya terangkat untuk membelai kepala anjing kesayangannya itu. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau meninggalkan tim Seirin … tim yang kucari selama ini, tim dengan teman-teman yang membuatku selalu bersemangat dan senang bermain basket."

Jeda sejenak. Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya pada Furihata. Membungkukkan badannya sekilas dengan sopan. "Maafkan aku, Furihata-_kun_."

"E-eh, kenapa kau minta maaf, Kuroko?" Furihata tampak tidak enak hati.

"Kau merasa tertekan bergabung dengan timnas, aku malah merasa senang."

"EEEEEH?!"

"OI, TADI KAU BILANG KAU SAMA SURAMNYA DENGAN FURIHATA!" damprat Kagami sebal, merasa dikhianati. "Kau tadi juga bilang bakal susah membaur dengan_ Kiseki no Sedai_ seperti dulu, Kuroko!"

"Ka-kau senang di a-atas penderitaanku. Aku tidak percaya ini, Kuroko—" ratap Furihata pilu, turut merasa terkhianati.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku tidak akan sendirian. Tidak hanya ada Kagami-_kun_, tapi juga Furihata-_kun_. Entah kenapa, aku jadi yakin tidak akan merasa terlalu asing atau kesepian."

Terhenyak sesaat.

Furihata membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar, terkejut mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang senang dengan kehadirannya yang tidak berguna.

Dilihatnya Kagami yang semula wajahnya terlihat bengis, kini tampak tenang bahkan menetaslah cengiran lebar. Si pemuda jangkung berambut merah gelap itu menarik kepala bersurai coklat dan lazuardi, kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut milik kedua temannya. "Kita masih bersama. Jadi, jangan berpikir hal-hal rumit dan lakukan saja!"

"Ini tidak seperti kita berpisah selamanya, tahu," sahut Riko geli. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"Iya. Kalian hanya ada di timnas seminggu sekali, bukan? Juga dikarantina hanya dua bulan," Kiyoshi mencoba menyemangati.

"Ditambah tiga bulan lagi selama musim turnamen, kan, ya? Tidak lama … tidak terlalu lama dibanding waktu kebersamaan kita." Tsuchida mengembangkan senyum, ikut turun tangan menenangkan ketiga juniornya.

Koganei menjentikkan jari dengan cengiran kucingnya itu. "Di hari ekskul selain akhir minggu, kalian juga tetap ada di Seirin."

Fukuda dan Kawahara yang saling berpandangan mengangguk sepakat. Keduanya bersorak, "Kita akan latih-tanding basket mengalahkan _senpai-tachi_ atau _kouhai-tachi_!"

"Menarik," Izuki merenggangkan jari-jemarinya, "ingat tahun lalu … tahun ini, kami akan melibas kalian, _kowai-kawai-kouhai_~ oke, ini bisa kujadikan pilihan." Lekas dia membuka buku catatan sakralnya.

"Hei, _Kouhai-tachi_ tidak tahu diri!" sentak Hyuga dalam _clutch mode _yang menyebabkan adik-adik kelasnya terbirit-birit berjajar rapi. "Jangan pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan kami!" Dia mendengus marah-marah. "Seseorang harus mengajari kalian dan anak-anak kelas satu hormat pada senior."

"Itu tugasmu, kan, Hyuga-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja! Dengar, bocah-bocah kelas dua, kita akan melatih adik-adik kelas kita agar dapat meneruskan jejak basket tim Seirin!"

"_HAI', SENCHOU!" _

"Kalian bertiga!" Hyuga dengan sorot mata sadis di balik kacamata beningnya menuding ketiga adik kelasnya yang direkrut oleh tim nasional. "Jangan mentang-mentang kalian mewakili Jepang, jadi melupakan latihan di Seirin!"

Riko mengelus-elus kepalan tinjunya, mata coklat bundarnya menyiratkan seribu satu janji penyiksaan latihan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan tim nasional, tapi kalian sampai melupakan tim Seirin—"

"_HAI', SENCHOU, Kantoku!"_ –bahkan Fukuda dan Kawahara turut serta menjawab.

"A-ano—" Furihata mengangkat tangan kanannya, "—boleh aku minta sesuatu … eh, aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku ingin—"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"Hiiii! Ampun, Kapten!" Furihata menjadikan lengannnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi ruang pandangnya menemukan pelototan sang clutch kapten tertuju padanya. "Ma-maksudku, bisakah kita melakukan, err … _highfive_? Seperti ketika pembukaan Winter-Cup…"

Satu tim Seirin melongo memandang Furihata yang gugup dan harap-harap cemas, khawatir permintaannya dianggap konyol—mereka saja sudah menatapnya dengan mata membulat begitu!

Kiyoshi yang pertama memecah kesenyapan dengan tawa renyahnya. "Oke, teman-teman, ayo kita berbaris dan tos-tosan dengan Furihata, Kuroko, dan Kagami!"

"_Osu_, aku jadi komentator!" Koganei berseru penuh semangat.

"Astaga, kau tidak punya permintaan yang lebih kreatif, Furihata?" Hyuga sudah tidak lagi dalam mode _clutch_, menggretekkan tulang lehernya.

"Ma-maaf—"

"—ah, semuanya, berkumpul!"

"_Hai', Senchou!" _

Anggota-anggota tim Seirin berjajar rapi membentuk garis lurus seraya mengangkat dan membuka telapak tangan lebar-lebar. Dimulai dari Kawahara, Fukuda, Tsuchida, Koganei, Mitobe, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Riko dan Nigou dalam gendongannya. Anjing itu menggonggong riang, inosen ikut-ikutan mengulurkan _paw-paw_-nya.

"Ini konyol." Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya. Tangannya lari untuk mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

Kuroko menyikut rekan setimnya itu tajam di rusuk. "Tapi kau menantikannya, bukan, Kagami-_kun_?"

"SAKIT, TAHU!" Kagami balas menusuk pinggang Kuroko. Dia membuang muka, menyembunyikan betapa tersentuhnya dia dengan tingkah teman-teman setimnya.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko, Kagami!" panik Furihata. Celingak-celinguk kepalanya hingga ia memutuskan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh jangkung besar Kagami. "A-aduh, tidakkah kita jadi pusat perhatian?"

"Duh, Furihata, ini, kan, kau yang minta."

"Maaf, Kagami. Aku tidak tahu bakal jadi seperti ini."

"Furihata-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_, mereka sudah siap." Kuroko menjawil kedua lengan temannya. Memosi posisi teman-teman mereka yang sudah siap-siaga dengan senyum lebar terkembang.

"Kalian!" Riko berseru ceria dari paling ujung yang berseberangan dari ketiga pemuda itu. "Koganei akan memanggil kalian satu per satu! Berlarilah dan tos dengan kami, oke?!"

"_HAI', KANTOKU!" _

Hyuga terlihat mengatakan sesuatu entah pada tim Seirin, direspon dengan anggukkan kuat. Kemudian Koganei memulai acara pelepasan kecil-kecilan mereka dengan bertindak ala komentator pertandingan basket.

"Yosh~ ini dia mereka dari tim Seirin yang bergabung dengan tim nasional mewakili Jepang di liga FIBA! Pertama, ada Furihata Kouki~ dia bisa melakukan apa pun, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun!"

"ITU KAU, KOGANEI(_-Senpai/-kun_)!"

Ketiga pemuda yang disebutkan terkejut tatkala teman-teman mereka mulai bersorak heboh dan menggila seperti ketika pertandingan basket akan dimulai.

"YEAAAAH~ FURIIIII!"

Furihata, Kagami, Kuroko, ketiganya berpandangan sejenak. Senyum lebar teretas. Furihata memacu langkahnya dalam jejakan ragu, lalu menambah kecepatan dengan berlari-lari kecil menyambut tangan teman-temannya bertukar tepukan kencang dan tawa lega meluncur dari bibirnya. Perlahan lenyap kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanan perasaan yang menggelayuti dirinya, tergantikan sedikit kepercayaan diri dari kehangatan yang disalurkan teman-temannya.

"Kemudian sambutlah diaaaa~ _Ace_ tim Seirin paling membanggakan dan emosian dengan lompatan melampaui trampolin, Kagami Taiga!"

"HUUUU! _BAKAGAMIIII_!"

"HEH, kenapa 'BAKA'?!" Kagami berdecak. Kuroko melihatnya salah tingkah dan malu karena disoraki begitu kencang. Baru kali inikah _partner_-nya itu menyadari bahwa dia selalu didukung segila itu?

Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu lantas berlari kencang, bertukar _highfive_ dengan semua teman-temannya—yang protes karena Kagami menepukkan tangannya keras-keras karena eksitasi meluap-luap, dia mengerem habis ketika setelah bertukar _highfive_ dengan Riko, ada Nigou yang menyalakinya. "Aku tidak mau tos denganmu, Nigou!"

"ARF!"

"Sudahlah, Kagami, Nigou kan mascot kita~"

Seujung jari telunjuk Kagami _high-five_ dengan Nigou, merinding sekujur tubuh bergegas menjauh dari Nigou dan akhirnya tos dengan Furihata seraya bertukar tawa lebar.

Sedepa jeda. Kuroko tinggal seorang diri. 

"Terakhir, pemilik maskot kita, Nigou, ini dia si bayangan yang selalu tidak pernah gagal memandu tim Seirin meraih kemenangan! Hawa keberadaannya yang minim itu selalu sukses membuat kita jantungan! Kuroko Tetsuyaaaa~"

"YEAAAAAH! KUROKOOO!"

Kuroko terpaku sejenak. Dilihatnya teman-temannya melonjak gila-gilaan mengelu-elukan namanya. Perasaan gelisah dan gamangnya tersapu habis, tergantikan oleh debur eksitasi dan kebahagiaan. Satu langkah ia ambil, diobservasinya sejenak lingkungan sekitarnya.

Oh. Publik memerhatikan timnya dengan pelbagai macam ekspresi dan apresiasi. Entah itu positif atau negatif, Kuroko tidak mencoba peduli atau ambil pusing. Pokoknya, apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, Kuroko tahu ke mana tempatnya untuk pulang.

Kuroko berlari menyambut _highfive_ teman-temannya, _highfive_ sesepele ini seakan menginjeksikan energi baru yang memompa adrenalin dan kepercayadiriannya. Tiba di ujung satunya, Nigou melompat ke pelukannya, dan ia tos dengan Furihata, terakhir _highfive_ dengan cahayanya yang nyengir lebar. Melihat Kagami yang nyengir kepadanya dengan tangan menepuk ringan puncak kepalanya, dan seluruh teman mereka di tim Seirin turut meretas senyum. Hati Kuroko sekarang benar-benar menghangat.

Berikutnya, sang ahli misdireksi itu ditabrak, rambutnya diacak-acak, tubuhnya ditepuk-tepuk dan dirangkul dari mana-mana.

Gelak tawa mengangkasa.

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi makna bening yangmemburamkan ruang pandangnya.

.

#~**~#

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"SEIRIN, _FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!_"

"SINGKIRKAN NIGOU DARIKU! _TASUKETE … —dasai!_"

"_FIGHT_, KAGAMI!"

"Kagami-_kun_, kau berat."

"_FIGHT_, KUROKO!"

"Kuroko benar! Kau berat sekali, Kagami. Dan kenapa kau jadi ikut menibanku dan Kuroko, eh?!" 

"_FIGHT_, FURIHATA!"

"Bukan salahku, Kuroko, Furihata. PERGI NIGOU, HUSH!"

"ARF~"

"_FIGHT_, NIGOU!"

Tim Seirin masih tergelak menertawakan sekaligus menyoraki anggota-anggota mereka yang bergulat satu sama lain seperti itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang mendengar himbauan Hibiki agar anggota timnas junior segera berkumpul di meja yang telah disediakan.

Hingga Kiyoshi menoleh. Tersenyum lebih cerah. "Oh—" 

"DOR."

"WOOAAAAH!"

"—Kaze-_san_."

_De javu. _

Kontan seluruh kepala di gerombolan itu menoleh pada interuptor laknat yang dengan tidak tahu diri dan tidak elit menginterupsi momen mengharukan mereka, muncul di tengah mereka seperti hantu dengan payung putih terkembang. Tak tanggung-tanggung para muda-mudi itu kocar-kacir histeris karena dikagetkan begitu. Hayate muncul lagi dengan telunjuk tangan kanan menunjuk tajam meniru pistol seraya tangan kiri memutar-mutar payung kesayangannya.

"TIDAK BISAKAH ANDA MUNCUL LEBIH MANUSIAWI LAGI, HAYATE-_SAN_?!"

"Kiyoshi-_kun_, di mana teman-teman setim Seirin-mu? Tolong panggilkan mereka. Diminta berkumpul oleh _Hidoi no Kantoku_~"

"KAMI DI SINI!"

Kelereng oniks solid itu membulat. Mengerjap-kerjap, baru menyadari keberadaan gerombolan remaja-remaja itu. Dia terkekeh aneh khasnya. "Kehkehkeh. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian ada? Kan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kalian. Oh, halo, Kuroko-_kun_."

Kuroko—dan Furihata—yang tertindih Kagami berusaha mendongak, lalu menganggukkan kepala sopan. "_Domo_, Hayate-_san_." Agak merasa tidak nyaman karena hanya presensinya yang disadari oleh Hayate.

Hayate yang mengerti ketidakpahaman Kuroko memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukannya, dia menggulirkan manik pekat malamnya menelisik satu per satu junior timnas di hadapannya. Mengerti apa yang tadi diinterupsi, Hayate tersenyum tipis—tidak mengerti ini membuat tim Seirin berkasak-kusuk ngeri karena senyumnya terlihat makin mistis.

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja."

"HAH?"

Senandung enka teramat halus yang meremangkan bulu kuduk pendengarnya. "Karena tidak satu pun dari _mereka_ juga rela berpisah—"

"HAYATE!"

Satu jitakan kilat mampir ke kepala sang albisian yang terlindung di balik payung putih. Kapten timnas basket Jepang yang berambut hitam legam itu muncul, dan mendelik pada rekan setimnya. "Aku sudah capek-capek pakai pengeras suara mengumpulkan adik-adik kita supaya duduk semeja. Kau diminta memanggil yang dari tim Seirin saja lama sekali," omelnya. "Bisa-bisa aku lagi yang kena damprat _Kantoku_, tahu!"

Senandung itu menjelma jadi gerungan lirih. "Maaf, aku bertemu Kiyoshi-_kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun_." Mata bulat hitam seperti biji leci itu mengerling pada kedua orang yang disebutkannya. "Ah. Maaf aku lupa soal tim Seirin, Hibiki."

"KAMI INI TIM SEIRIN!" _'–DAN APA-APAAN _DE JAVU_ MENGERIKAN INI?!'_ batin semua anggota tim Seirin sehati.

Hibiki terkejut sekali lagi. Sebelum meraih kepala Hayate agar ikut melakukan membungkukkan badan secara formal bersamanya. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf soal Hayate. Kadang dia lupa daratan."

"Kau tidak baru saja menyamakan aku dengan ikan, 'kan, Hibiki?" Inosen pemain basket dengan julukan hantu itu bertanya.

"Oh, ternyata kau pintar, Hayate," sindir Hibiki yang mendengus geli menahan tawa.

Riko yang kentara kagum dengan kapten timnas—ya Tuhan proporsi tubuhnya akan membuat setiap gadis sesak napas namun sosoknya sungguh _boyish_ dan _brotherly_ sekali—buru-buru maju selangkah ke depan. "Oh, oke. Kami mengerti. Apa Papa memanggil anggota-anggota timnas terbaru untuk dikumpulkan?"

"Benar." Hibiki yang sudah menegakkan lagi badannya menatap Riko dan mengulaskan senyum _boyish_ khasnya—yang tadi dia ingat menangis di pelukan pelatih sadisnya, diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada gadis itu yang telah memberikannya kesempatan melihat sendiri figur ayah dalam persona pelatih kejam dan tegas. Ibu jarinya dimosi melampaui bahu kanan pada sebuah meja di sentral ruangan. "Kalau tidak salah … Kagami, Kuroko, dan … Furihata? Kalian sudah ditunggu," ramahnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko saja sudah terkejut karena ternyata Hibiki mengetahui nama mereka. Terlebih lagi Furihata yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa. Bergegas ketiganya meraih tas dan mengenakan _jersey_ masing-masing. Kali ini Nigou dimasukkan ke tas Kuroko, ketiganya berpamitan sekali lagi pada teman-teman setim Seirin. Dan memantapkan tekad, balik kanan dari tim yang selama ini menaungi mereka … menuju tim baru yang asing.

"_Fight … fight … fight." _

"Kau boleh menyemangati mereka bertiga, tapi jangan putar-putar payungmu, Hayate. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang tertusuk ujung runcingnya?" Hibiki meraih tangan Hayate agar bisa merapikan payung putih itu, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Hayate. Menyentil gemas kening yang diseraki poni albisian ketika empunya payung di hadapannya menggerung tidak suka karena payung putihnya tidak terkembang apik.

'_Itu menyemangati atau menakut-nakuti?!' _jerit batin anggota-anggota tim Seirin ketika mendengar suara mistis Hayate. _'Dan bagaimana bisa Hibiki-_san_ tahu itu menyemangati?!'_

Tim Seirin memutuskan untuk memerhatikan ketiga teman mereka yang bergabung di meja super angker. Hanya Kiyoshi yang masih mengingat hal menggantung tadi, pula karena melihat betapa kesuraman menyelebungi sekitar meja tersebut. Pemain basket dengan julukan _Iron Heart_ itu memilih untuk bertanya—ditaruhnya benang tipis atensi pada Hayate. Hibiki yang ada di sana berpretensi tidak mendengar percakapan sepasang mantan senior-junior itu. Namun Hibiki mengerti benar tentang satu hal—

"Kaze-_san_ … apa kelanjutan dari yang tadi ingin kaukatakan sebelum Hibiki-_san_ datang?"

"Oh, itu—" Hayate mengangsurkan senyum lugu pada remaja yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiyoshi pelan, menenangkan.

—Hayate adalah orang yang perhatian.

_Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Karena tidak seorang pun rela berpisah—_

"—kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka, Kiyoshi-_kun_. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

—_dengan teman-teman setim basket masing-masing yang penting dan berharga. _

.

#~**~#

.

Di tengah kantin terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua belas buah kursi. Delapan di antaranya telah ditempati. Meneguhkan hati, ketiga pemain basket asal tim Seirin tersebut bergabung ke meja tersebut.

Hampir seisi kantin kini diliputi kesunyian, sebelum berkomentar heboh betapa konyolnya meja tersebut yang ditempati oleh pemain-pemain basket terbaik tingkat SMA dengan aura-aura menyeramkan menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Furihata tidak berkutik di tempatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk khusyuk menatapi permukaan meja kayu berpelitur mengilat, berusaha tak mengindahkan keringat dingin dan tremor merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda yang memiliki nomor punggung dua belas di tim Seirin itu juga menyugesti diri agar tidak membalas pandangan merendahkan dari orang-orang lain di meja tersebut—sebelum kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kuroko memerhatikan satu per satu orang yang ada di meja.

Aomine terlihat malas seperti biasa, Momoi menyapanya dengan manis lalu mengomeli Aomine agar tidak menaikkan kaki ke atas meja seperti di ruang rapat tadi, Sakurai melakukan hal yang cukup identik dengan Furihata, Takao terlihat gembira walau terlihat dia pun diam-diam memerhatikan yang lain, Midorima wajahnya kusut dan cemberut, Murasakibara sedang menyantap hidangan camilan dengan raut wajah tak terbaca, Himuro tampak murung dan depresi, sementara Kise kentara terlihat habis menangis, Kagami sudah berubah roman mukanya menjadi amat serius, dan terakhir, Akashi terlihat sangat tenang.

Hibiki pun beranjak dari tim Seirin, datang membagikan selembar kertas dan pulpen untuk masing-masing orang. Kertas itu merupakan formulir biodata serta nomor ponsel dan akun situs jejaring sosial aktif yang katanya akan diarsipkan untuk data personal pelatih baru mereka, Aida Kagetora.

Beberapa saat mereka mengisi formulir yang dibagikan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berminat bicara. Aida Kagetora pun datang dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah baru yang mulai pada bulan Mei akan familiar dalam memorinya, akan menjadi tanggung-jawabnya untuk membina dan mengasah talenta masing-masing.

"Kalian—" ucapnya ketika semua telah meletakkan pulpen di meja dengan kertas formulir terisi penuh. Ia memberikan isyarat dengan gestur tubuh pada Hibiki untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas dan pulpen kembali. Ditatapnya calon-calon muridnya satu per satu. "—tanggal enam Mei hari Sabtu, akhir minggu pertama di bulan Mei, kalian akan difasilitasi oleh pihak sekolah masing-masing untuk diantar-jemput. Bawa saja perlengkapan untuk berlatih basket seperti biasa. Bajunya terserah—asal nyaman untuk berlatih basket. Berkumpul di sini tepat jam sembilan pagi, dan kalian berlatih dibimbing olehku hingga pukul lima sore."

Jeda, satu tarikan napas, dan Kagetora melayangkan tanya, "Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Gelengan perlahan dari kepala-kepala yang hampir semua tertunduk lesu. Entah terlalu letih, tidak mau berada dekat satu sama lain, ingin kembali ke tim masing-masing, atau memang sudah lelah dengan semua hal mengejutkan yang terjadi hari ini.

Dan hanya Akashi yang dengan tenang berdeham untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa ada peraturan tertentu selama Anda membimbing kami?"

Semua yang memusatkan atensi kini beralih pada Kagetora. Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan hal baik. Pelbagai prasangka terbit di benak masing-masing. "Ada."

"Apa?" sahut calon-calon muridnya, nyaris kompak.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu."  
_  
"Geez—"_ Beberapa dari para pemuda itu mengumpat, mendesah kecewa, dan sisanya bahkan tetap diam non-ekspresi seperti sedia kala.

Satsuki mengangkat tangan kanan perlahan. Ketika Kagetora mengangukkan kepala sebagai tanda memperbolehkannya bicara, ia turut bertanya, "Kami harus memanggil Anda—"

"—oh," sela Kagetora, "Panggil saja aku Kagetora-_san_, atau pelatih. Terserah kalian. Dan jangan coba-coba bersikap kurang ajar pada orang tua!" ancamnya dengan mata coklat terpicing tajam menelisik orang-orang di hadapannya.

Satsuki tersenyum maklum. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu diberitahu pun dia cukup yakin, pemain-pemain basket terbaik setaraf sekolah menengah atas itu tidak akan berani bersikap kurang ajar lagi pada Kagetora. Mata dengan lensa merah muda miliknya digulir memandang sang kapten. "Bagaimana kalau kapten yang memutuskan?"

Akashi memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Lalu mata dwi warnanya terbuka, menatap lunak pada gadis yang ia tahu selalu setia mendampingi _Kiseki no Sedai_. "Mulai sekarang Kagetora-_san_ adalah pelatih kita. Jadi kita akan memanggilnya _'Kantoku'_." Diedarkannya pandangan pada calon rekan-rekan setim yang lain. "Ada yang keberatan?"

"Kagetora … _Kantoku_." Satu per satu dari mereka menggeleng seraya bergumam menyetujui keputusan Akashi.

Kagetora mengangguk puas pada Akashi yang cukup bisa memandu bocah-bocah merepotkan itu. Setidaknya, mereka agak jinak. Oh, atau mungkin masih merasa amat tertekan karena harus terpisah dari tim masing-masing. Entahlah, namun Kagetora cukup yakin sesungguhnya ada bom waktu yang menunggu untuk disetel dan waktu hitung mundur bergulir.

Pokoknya, ia harus mengantisipasi hal tersebut sebelum eksplos sempat terjadi.

Beruntung tim nasional yang selama ini sudah dipoles olehnya dapat berlatih secara mandiri dan intensif. Ia dapat menitipkan tim pada Shirogane atau Katsunori, pula Hibiki adalah pemimpin yang bertanggung-jawab. Kagetora yakin lebih sulit membimbing bocah-bocah menyusahkan di masa pubertas yang sulit diatur dan bersaing keras satu sama lain ketimbang timnas dewasa. Waktu mereka tidak bisa disia-siakan.

Sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kali pada hari itu, Kagetora menatap setiap sosok dari timnas muda ini. Selayaknya guru memandang murid. Ada pengertian yang disisipkannya, namun tidak dipahami oleh insan muda-mudi di hadapannya. Tidak apa. Di waktu berikutnya, ia tahu mereka nanti akan paham.

"Pertemuan resmi pertama, aku ingin kita berkenalan. Dan aku akan membawa kalian menuju puncak tertinggi dengan seribu seratus satu basket. Bersiaplah!"

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**10k? *tepar* oke. Ini rekor seumur-umur saya nulis fic, baru kali ini satu **_**chapter**_** sampe 10k **_**words**_**. Lagi sakit pula—justru karena lagi sakit saya nggak ada kerjaan. Anggaplah season 1 selesai. /hey *sesap **_**vanilla latte**_** dengan tenang***

**Setelah ini, saya TIDAK akan update dalam waktu singkat. Sampai masa 'ujian' dan kelulusan saya selesai. Jadi, tolong jangan berharap dan jangan ditunggu, Minna-sama. Orz **

**Manakah memorable moment precious teammate yang paling kamu suka? Atau ada adegan yang kurang puas dan kurang greget? Silakan sampaikan di kotak review!**

**And see you latte~ **

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
